A Friend Like Me
by GhostMoonWolf
Summary: A new girl has started at Adrien's school. One whose elder brother is just as rich and famous as his father. Adrien gets to know the girl more as his father works with her brother on a new project and finds she is a lot like him. As Chat Noir he continues to work along side Ladybug to keep Paris safe when a new Miraculous Holder appears. Just who is Lupine Alpha? (Some Love Square)
1. Chapter 1

Adrien couldn't help but stand there and stare at the girl sitting on top of the wall surrounding the edge of his house. Not only had she scaled the wall but she did it in a skirt. She hopped down off the wall and calmly brushed off her plaid skirt and strode over giving them all a bright smile. "Sorry I'm late I got hungry and stopped to grab a snack."

She held up a box from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. She greeted the scowling man in front of them with a kiss on the cheek standing on tip toe to do so. "Sorry Big Brother I know I said I would be on time but it took me longer then I thought to ditch my bodyguards and then I got hungry but I'm here know aren't I?"

Her brother a man in his mid twenties almost seven years older then her was a famous graphic designer who developed his own video games as well as did the graphics for many famous companies across the globe. His father had invited him to a business dinner at their house in hopes of getting him to agree to working on his newest project with him.

Gabriel Agreste wanted his talent for the design of promotions for his new fashion line. Just doing cover shots were no longer working they needed to up it by adding in graphic affects and working out advertisements that would appeal to the masses and his father wanted only the best to do it. When he discovered that the very man he wanted had a younger sister who had wanted to see the world he extended an invitation to them to come see Paris and offered only the best of the best to convince them.

Adrien had no idea still what had changed the mans mind since he had rejected the offer at first but seemingly had changed his mind later. The girl in question was currently grinning impishly up at her brother. "Ohh come on Kei stop scowling at me like that you know how I am and you knew I would lose them sooner or later." She laughs

Kei Kohiro was only the worlds most famous graphic designer and known to be almost as cold and strict as Adrien's own father except for one tiny thing. It wasn't a very well known fact but he had a major soft spot for his only sibling his seven years younger teenage sister whose name was different from his which was why not many realized they were siblings.

Having been a child still when their parents were killed in a car crash she had been placed in the care of friends of the family which lead to a name change. She unlike her brother didn't look Asian at all with long dirty blonde hair and hazel green eyes she looked much like her name suggested English. Her brother while tall had dark brown hair and dark colored eyes and had Asian features.

Jennifer was the opposite of her brother and having grown up outside his self made fortune was a free spirit who did all she could to break away from the restrictions he put in place to keep her safe. She had started her first day at Adrien's school that very day and had caused an uproar when she laughing vaulted over the railing and landed in the court yard just as her body guards arrived through the main doors. No one knew how she got into the school other then not through the front doors. A Senior to his Sophomore she wasn't in his grade but she didn't exactly give off the impression of mature responsible adult at 18 years of age.

She wore her usual school uniform from her school back home instead of casual clothes like everyone else. Mixed with her unusual entrance she had made quite the impression on everyone and had already earned the watchful eye of their principal. Turning to him and his father Jennifer gave them a bright smile and a slight bow out of politeness.

"I do apologize for my tardyness this city is so large and beautiful I got a tad bit lost." She smiles guilelessly making Adrien hold back a laugh he hadn't really gotten to know her yet but he liked her already. He had seen her go racing out of the school with her bodyguards chasing her and vaulting her way around the city streets jumping over parked cars, darting and diving her way through pedestrian foot traffic on the side walks and hitching rides many times unknown by the operator on the backs of vehicles.

Roger, Sabrina's father had yelled at her upon spying her siting on the back of a truck causing her to wave and yell back that she does it all the time and not to worry. Jennifer turned her attention back to her brother batting her eyes at him innocently. "Well shall we go in now that I am here?" She asks. He grumbled under his breath at her causing her to giggle as he apologized once more to them on his sisters behalf and for her behavior.

"She is a handful isn't she?" Gabriel comments as they moved inside to finally sit down for dinner. The two adults talked with each other while the teenagers followed the girl hanging back to strike up a conversation with Adrien. "Want some?" She offers up her now open box of goodies from the bakery as they walked. Adrien looked longingly at the goodies inside but shook his head spying Natalie's watchful eye on him. "I can't I'm on a strict diet." He answers mournfully.

"So am I but that doesn't stop me." She snags a cookie from the box biting into it with a sound of pure bliss. A look back at his sister had Kei sighing knowing her diet wasn't going to last long in this city not that it ever did. Gabriel and him continued to discuss their respective teenager with Gabriel practically bragging about how well behaved and obedient his son was; usually.

"Oh by the way Marinette says hi and made this for you." Jennifer reached into her box and pulled out an extra large fruit tart drizzled with chocolate." I told her I was going to your house for a business dinner and she asked if I could deliver this to you she was going to stop by later but since your father is holding a important business dinner she didn't want to interrupt and bother him so I'm playing delivery girl."

Adrien's face lit up at the site of the tart. It looked delicious and knowing his friend had made it special for him made it even better. Nino had said Marinette often made goodies special for her friends and gave them to them and he had witnessed it first hand when she gave Alya a box of handmade macaroons that Alya ended up sharing with Nino and him.

It looked like it was his turn now. "I'll have it later it looks too good to eat in a rush I want to savor it." He whispers to her eyeing Natalie out of the corner of one eye trying to figure out how he would get it past her. Jennifer broke out in a grin. "Not a problem." She slipped the tart back into the box and sealing it back up.

"I saw you at school this morning by the way hanging out with Marinette and two others are you guys dating?" Adrien looked at her startled. "No! I mean Marinette is a nice sweet girl and all but I like someone else. We're just friends." He denies in a hurry not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "I actually don't have many friends so what few I have I cherish to much to ruin it by dating." He admits his eyes downcast. Because of this he didn't see the sneaky suspicious smile the older girl gave him.

He winced as he felt a pinch in his side from Plagg who was hiding in his jacket again. He poked his Kwami to get him to knock it off not wanting to draw the girl's attention to much. Plagg swatted at Adrien's finger whispering that he wanted cheese to him. "I'll get it later." Adrien whispers to him fiercely. "Get what later?" Jennifer asks her hearing sharper then he thought. "The tart. I'll get it off you later and eat it." He rushes out to cover up his talking seemingly to himself.

She didn't look all that convinced by him. They were interrupted by his father though. "We have some time before dinner is ready Adrien why don't you show our guest around while we discuss our business further?" His father suggests with a calculating gleam in his eyes. A gleam he well recognized.

Adrien sighed knowing it was up to him to try and convince her to convince her brother to accept his father's proposal. "Come on we can go to my room and hang out." He suggests gesturing towards the stairs. He escorted her up and into his room quickly letting Plagg out to hide away somewhere while she wasn't looking to busy looking around his room to notice a small black blur.

"Cool room I like your library." She comments pointing up to his row of bookshelves. "Thanks it's one of the few perks of having Gabriel Agreste as your father." He says with a sigh collapsing onto his couch. The box containing his fruit tart being set in front of him perked him up from his depressing thoughts of trying to convince this girl to go along with his father's plans.

"I know what your thinking and don't bother I have no control over my brother's business decisions." She says getting right to the point surprising him. "How?" He tries to ask startled that she had picked up on what his father wanted right off the bat like that. "My brother is the same way as your father and frankly Gabriel Agreste seems like the kind of person to want to use me as a tool to get what he wants. It worked in getting us here after all."

"But your brother turned down my dad's offer." Adrien protests. "Yes but I over ruled him by saying I would call up your dad myself and accept the offer if he didn't reconsider. I'm tired of being coped up in Japan or England he always finds a way of leaving me behind on his over seas business trips." She grumbles slumping down beside him fishing out another cookie from the box.

"If you don't eat that tart I will." She throws in in-between bites of her cookie eyeing his tart in a way that had him quickly pulling it away from her warily guarding his food. He only relaxed when she continued to munch on her own cookie instead of stealing his tart which he took a bite of nearly moaning out loud at how good it was.

"Do me a favor and marry that girl." Jennifer murmurs taking a bite out of a macaroon. Adrien rolls his eyes at her having heard that line before from Alya and Nino whenever Marinette brought food to school which was often. They chatted about various things having a few things in common mainly their dislike of being restricted. Jennifer's mother before she passed had always given her freedom which was just like Adrien's mother in a lot of ways before she disappeared.

"Aunty Liz was always nice to me and let me do as I wished believing that I should learn about the world my own way and learn from my mistakes so living with my brother can be stifling at times with him and his whole 'I'm just trying to keep you safe' thing. "She grumbles earning Adrien's complete understanding. He actually spilled his own complaints about his father and all the restrictions he had to keep Adrien safe from harm which basically meant no having fun to her as they talked and laughed together.

They were in the middle of an all out battle of video games with Adrien just barely beating her arguing anime and manga favorites and what series was the best when Natalie knocked on the door to inform them diner was ready. This earned a groan from Jennifer. "But he's beating me I can't let him beat me Accalia will never let me live it down." "I imagine you two will have some time after dinner is over to continue your game but your brother and Mr. Agreste are calling for you two to come down now and you really shouldn't make them wait." Natalie says emtionlessly as per usual for her.

They paused their game and made their way down with Jennifer leaving her school bag in his room while they ate. They each greeted the adults with perfect smiles falling into their polite perfectly behaved roles expected of them Jennifer knowing just how far she could push her brother in front of others before going to far. It had been something they discussed while playing their game.

They had compared lives with each other with Adrien heavily editing what he did in his free time not mentioning his Chat Noir activities of course. He had learned she too had a small group of friends and could be rather socially awkward around strangers preferring to keep to her group. She had had a large group of friends back in England and had been perfectly settled in and happy until her brother had called for her to come home feeling he could better protect her and give her a life of luxury.

The move had been hard on her struggling to keep up with conversations in a language she hadn't spoken in years and following a new set of social rules and customs and struggling to make friends. She didn't look Asian despite being half Japanese so she didn't exactly fit in at her school the best of the best a top of the line school of course. It was only after she transferred to a elite private school after being bullied at the other school that she finally found a group of those who didn't exactly fit in in which to fit in herself.

They took their seats their plates already in front of them loaded with luxury foods. Adrien snitched the camembert cheese off his plate to feed to Plagg later not noticing when his dinner companion did the same with the fruits stealthily filling her pockets with bits of fruit. While conversation at the table was sparse and polite what little there was at first Adrien silently wished he had Plagg with him to distract him but he didn't want to draw attention to himself and there had been no chance for Plagg to hide in his jacket again.

Noticing that Jennifer was pushing aside her scallops and picking out her mushrooms from her salad he leaned over to whisper to her. "Don't you like those?" He asks her pointing to the food she was ignoring. "I'm allergic." She whispers in return offering him the cast aside food which he took. "Sorry didn't know." He offered her the fruit off his plate instead since hers was bare of it thinking she must have eaten it all.

"It's alright." They started up a soft conversation again as they traded food back and forth much to Natalie's disapproval of their sudden pickiness of eating but neither seemed to care and the adults were discussing business with each other while they ate ignoring the teenagers so long as they didn't do anything to embarrass them.

While they talked the two continued to slip food off their plates and into their pockets careful not drawing any attention to the fact. Adrien glad he was wearing strong cologne at his father's request to cover up the smell of the cheese. "By the way you mentioned someone named Accalia earlier who is that?" He asks curious. She hadn't mentioned there being an Accalia among her group of friends so it made him wonder about them.

"Accalia is a special close friend of mine she is almost always with me she was the one who gave me this." She tells him tapping a small metal disk that hung from a thin band around her neck like a choker with a charm. The bronze circle hung from the thin leather choker around her neck much like a collar tag. "Her name means she-wolf." Really? Cool I have someone like that too except he's kind of annoying in all honesty."

They exchanged little stories about their special friend with Adrien being careful not to let it slip about who Plagg was exactly. He was just telling her the story of how Plagg once got his head stuck in Chloe's bracelet not letting on it was a bracelet and his struggle to free him earning a laugh from the older girl. "It took cheese to free him? Cheese?!" She laughs drawing attention to them as they finished off what was on their plates. "And I thought Accalia getting chased around the block by a cat was bad."

"I'm happy to see that the two of you are getting along so well." Gabriel announces smoothly everything was going just as he had hoped he was making headway with Kei but the man was just as stubborn as his reputation spoke of. Even with the three year age difference between the two teenagers they were seemingly getting along.

He didn't care for the girl's brazen moves of rebellion against her brother who was in charge of her and she should rightly so listen to and obey him. But she knew what was expected of her and fell perfectly into that role when needed. While she may give Adrien ideas he didn't need about rebelling she was the key to getting what he wanted from her brother.

If Adrien got close to the girl then she would want to spend more time with him which would give him the opportunity to convince her brother to work with him on his newest project. She might just also convince him of doing it if things went even better then he could hope. She wasn't a stupid girl and was in fact very bright but she showed a stubborn streak just like her brother that would prove difficult to get past.

Dessert was served and conversation stopped long enough for them to eat it before the table was cleared and once more the teenagers retreated into the shelter and safety of Adrien's bedroom away from the adults where they could be themselves. He trusted Adrien just enough to not do anything foolish and ruin his chances with her brother.

Jennifer sighed in relief happy to be out from under that cold calculating gaze of Gabriel Agreste. Adrien and her returned to their game after carefully slipping their snitched treats out of their pockets without the other noticing. Tiny black paws grabbed the cheese from Adrien as little russet paws grabbed the fruit from Jennifer before darting back into her school back with a tiny growl.

Their game was resumed and the battle began again as they fought it out both determined to be the victor Adrien using his black cat character like he always did in games while Jennifer used a wolf like one. The female gave a defeated growl as Adrien trounced her at the game. "Fine you win this round but I'm winning the next one." With that she pulled out the newest game from her brother's company out of her bag and hooked it up. After a brief explanation about the game and how to play it they were off again.

Adrien using a humanoid black cat character this time while the girl used a humanoid wolf one as they raced through the dungeons defeating creature after creature that popped up before them trying to reach the very bottom of the dungeon where the door was to the next dungeon and level but first they had to get past the Boss monster.

"I win!" Jennifer sign songs happily as she defeated her third Boss on the third dungeon before he did having unleashed her special attack at the last minute and dropping the Bosses XP to zero. Her reward a new set of armor that boosted her strength and stamina. Adrien gave a groan of defeat flopping back in his chair a arm over his eyes. "I admit defeat. You are the champion at this game."

She laughs teasing him good naturedly about being new to this game compared to the one they played before. They were interrupted once more by a knock at the door. Natalie opened it to announce, "Miss James your brother is ready to leave now and request I come get you." "Aww already?Alright tell him I'll be right there." She responds with a sigh standing up to grab her bag.

"I'll get the game." Adrien says reaching for the game consul. "No it's okay you can keep it. I can get another one easy enough. Thanks for the great game by the way." They exited his room with Natalie behind them they chatted briefly about the games they had played exchanging complements about each other's knowledge and poweress at their respective games and offering up congrats on winning their game war.

"We should hang out again sometime so we can battle it out again next time I'll beat you at your game and who knows you might just beat me at mine." She teases with a wave dashing out the door to catch up with her brother who was no longer waiting for her having given up and started towards the gate.

Adrien waved back to her even though she was no longer paying attention. "You two seem to get along well." His father states not bothering to phrase it as a question. "I like her she's fun to hang out with and we have a few things in common. And she gave me a new video game." His father was no longer paying attention having gotten what he wanted acknowledgment that his son liked the girl enough to want to continue to see her and the knowledge that the girl had decided to come hang out with his son more which would bring her brother along with her.

Adrien sighed used to this from his father. He turned letting the door close behind him so he missed seeing the tiny russet colored wolf kwami fly out of the girls bag to perch on her shoulder munching on a strawberry as the girl caressed the kwami with a finger talking to it as she ran to catch up with her brother who was out of the gate by that point.


	2. Chapter 2

"Accalia!" Jennifer shouts frustrated chasing the tiny floating wolf Kwami around her room at the hotel. She was running late for school and her kwami had chosen to make off with her tie. "Come on Accalia I need my tie so I can finish getting dressed and get to school. I'm late." She pleads with the russet colored wolf. "You're always late. Besides you should really dress down. Everyone at school was wearing regular clothes not a uniform you don't need to blend in to a crowd there by wearing the something as everyone else. Just wear your normal clothes for once." The wolf retorts in hollow sounding voice stretching out the ends of her sentences with a howl like sound.

The girl eyed her Kwami for a moment before suddenly pouncing on her grabbing her out of the air. "Hah got yah." She exclaims landing with a thud giving a yelp and releasing the wolf when she nipped her finger. "You're all rumpled now and your skirt is torn you might as well wear jeans and a t-shirt." Accalia proclaims happily flying back up out of reach tearing into the tie with sharp tiny teeth.

The girl grumbled pulling off her shirt and pulling on a brown t-shirt with a pack of wolves howling on the front. She pulled on a pair of regular old blue jeans and fastened a belt around her hips hopping on one foot to get her shoes on. "You don't think this shirt is to tight across my chest do you?" She asks self conscious about exactly how big she was all over. Tall and curvy with a good size chest and hips she often drew boys' eyes no matter what she wore.

"It's a man's shirt, Tala. It's loose that's why you bought it. Now come on I want some fruit before we go especially if you can find me some wolfberries." Accalia points out using her special little term of endearment for her holder that meant stalking wolf. "Accalia I doubt I'll find any Goji here in Paris." The girl mutters with a sigh grabbing her bag and her kwami and dashing out of her room her brother sitting in the living room with head phones on working on a new design on his computer. She grabbed the lunch she had prepared last night after her roam of Paris's rooftops hoping to meet it's defenders to no avail.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek in goodbye as dashed out the door letting it slam shut behind her. She stole an entire plateful of fresh fruit off a bell boy dumping it into her bag grabbing a banana for herself shouting for him to bill it to her brother. She and her kwami munched on the fruit as she dashed down the streets of Paris taking a short cut through a park and climbing the fence to book it through the doors of the school just as the bell rang.

She spotted Adrien making his way to class with his group of friends and shouted a quick greeting to him and Marinette tossing some of her loot of fruit to them as she loped past on her way to her own class. They just waved back kind of confused by the randomness of her fruit gift and entered their classroom. She flung herself into her seat just as the teacher walked in.

She settled herself in spreading her personal mess of notebooks and supplies out before her eating the last of her bunch of grapes. Her teacher was beginning the class and starting off by talking about keeping their spaces clean and being on time this seemingly directed at Jennifer herself. She smiled serenely up at the teacher meeting their eyes with her own showing she wasn't going to back down.

The teacher continued to lecture on how being seniors meant they were supposed to act as role models for the younger students in the school which meant good behavior and cleanliness. Jennifer continued to hold the teachers gaze placing her completed homework out in front of her all of it completely finished and typed up neatly. At this the teacher sighed and gave up on their lecture allowing the girl to win their silent battle for dominance so long as she didn't disturb the other students and did her work.

She was listening politely to the teacher as they got the lesson started. She heard whispers behind her but ignored them. That was until she felt something hit her in the back of the head. Turning slightly the group of guys in the two rows behind her tossed some more paper at her one even leaning far enough forward to tug at hair which she yanked away from them gathering up her long layered dirty blonde hair to pull back into a ponytail.

It was happening again. Similar instances had taken place many times before. She hated it. This is what made school so uncomfortable. She didn't like hearing the whispers and laughs behind her it made her extremely conscious of other peoples attention being focused on her. She really hated school actually but her brother insisted that if she refused to stay coped up in the house then she had to go to school.

She didn't like people all that much which was why she ran when out in public to escape from them as fast as she could. She liked only a few people and rarely socialized outside of her pack, her close group of friends. She was different. She knew that. She was treated differently because of her differences. She had been bullied many times before. Bullied so badly she needed something to distract her from the pain of it.

She had transfered schools when she first started back in Japan because of being bullied she didn't fit in. She was learning slowly to deal with being bullied for her differences it didn't hurt any less but she now could somewhat fight back against it. That's why she fought for dominance in the classroom so she could get away with certain things that the teachers would ordinarily look down on. They mainly left her alone uncomfortable with how someone younger then them could be so dominant. Very few tried to exert their dominance over her as the teacher of the class.

She was an alpha. She had to be. Her friends were like her. They didn't fit in exactly either which made them subject to bullying and no one would stand up for them if she didn't do it. She fought for them protected them and cared for them. She lead them and they followed her lead do as she did caring for one another and protecting those weaker then them. She had earned their loyalty over time and had become the alpha of their pack.

She still hated being surrounded by people it made her draw into herself turning into a submissive scared pup which she had always been since that accident. She had the scars of her past to remind her of why she was different. She had had a few friends and been almost normal when she lived with her Aunt and Uncle but that had changed after she had been kidnapped.

She had been freed but that was what marked her life changing. He wanted to keep her safe. To give her everything she ever wanted but to him keeping her safe meant locking her up keeping her hidden away safe from all harm. She hadn't wanted to go with him at first but he had threatened to use force threatened to sue for custody of her so she left.

She resented him for the longest time and had felt like he resented her like he blamed her for what had happened; she couldn't take that pain. When she finally was allowed freedom even if just a bit that feeling didn't disappear it increased with the new bullying she had experienced. She had fallen down a dark path during that time and would still have been down it if it hadn't been for Accalia who saved her and taught her to show others they couldn't keep pushing her around. Accalia was the one who drew her out of her moments of panic who reassured her and kept her from going back down that path.

When the bell for lunch finally rang she vaulted from her seat and lopped out the door her eyes squeezed shut as she heard the echoing ring of laughter behind her. It was because of that that she didn't see the person in front of her running them down. She tripped falling on top of the person before jumping to her feet stammering out an apology and offering them a hand only to have it get slapped away. She had run over none other then the Queen Bee herself Chloe Bourgeois and from the look on her face Chloe wasn't about to let this slide.

"You stupid cow!" Chloe screams infuriated as Sabrina rushed to help her to her feet. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." The girls murmurs meekly clutching her bag and stepping away from Chloe. "My father will hear of this!Whoever you are!"She screeches angrily. "I'm so sorry. I really am. I'm new here. My name is Jennifer. Jennifer James and I just transferred here yesterday." The girls answers submissively fighting to keep the flap on her bag closed as she felt the thumps of Accalia fighting to get free and tear into Chloe sensing her pup wasn't going to be dominant with this she-wolf unless she was forced.

Jennifer couldn't help but look down at Chloe since she was taller not just because she was older but because she was tall. Tall and curvy with long legs that allowed her to move quickly. Chloe assessed the older girl with a sneer not liking how naturally pretty the girl was nor how curvy she was. Boys liked curves. Everyone knew that and this girl had plenty of them.

"Well I hope you haven't gotten comfortable because once daddy hears of this you'll be out of here." She laughs haughtily. "I really am truly sorry for knocking you over like that I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. I'm only here temporarily you see. My brother is here on business so I have to attend school here while he works. I just arrived here from Japan the other day." Jeniifer explains trying to calm Chloe down and failing.

"You don't look Asian at all and if you where you would be wearing a school uniform like they do in all the animes and mangas. So nice try with that little lie." Chloe says with a laugh. "Umm I'm only half. Here this is my school I.D." She dug in her pocket and handed over her wallet with her I.D. in it. Chloe looked it over scrunching up her nose as she did.

"I was wearing my uniform yesterday but decided to dress down for today. My brother insisted I look my best for picture day and had me wear makeup. Kei doesn't normally care much about how I dress as long as I look decent. I was in a rush to leave the hotel this morning so I didn't do much with my appearance. " Jennifer explains trying to be patient with the younger girl despite feeling edgy as a crowd gathered to watch. "We are staying in a hotel nearby during our stay and it took me a while to get down the stairs from the top floor I don't particularly like elevators so I took the stairs and ran the couple blocks to school."

Chloe stared at the I.D. for a while as it sunk in who this girl was having realized right away she wasn't from her class and not having recognized her from the school but she did recognize the first name of one of her daddy's most important guests staying at the hotel. A man who hacked the computer servers to upgrade his room himself to the best suite available so his sister could have a deep tub to relax in and a room all to herself.

A room that Chloe had begged her daddy to keep open so she could bribe Jagged Stone into coming back so she could brag to everyone about having him stay in her hotel once more. A plan that had failed miserably as the room was now taken and Jagged had declined to come visit busy recording his new album. Meaning Chloe had nothing to hold over this girl or her classmates.

Spying two familiar faces in the crowd that had gathered to watch she grabbed her wallet from Chloe and pushed past her calling out a greeting. "Adrien! Marinette! Want to eat lunch together?" She calls happily waving her lunch box in the air. She quickly was surrounded in their group of four as introductions were made to her and to Alya and Nino. "Call me J.J. its a nick name my Uncle Richard used to call me."

The group of now five made their way to sit down and eat lunch together ditching their bags in a pile behind them so no one noticed when a little furry head poked out of one and scrambled over to Marinette's purse with a berry in paw before sliding into the purse alongside the small red kwami munching on a cookie who occupied the purse. Faint whispers coming from the bag were missed as the group settled in and the new girl got interrogated by Alya.

J.J. was quickly becoming friends with Alya and Nino telling them various stories about her time in London and Tokyo both places she lived and visited often especially London as she missed her old home flying back almost every other month for a visit in her brothers private jet. Her stories fascinated them but her personality and her desire to just be normal again was what really drew them to her. She had a way of making herself seem smaller and not so special that made them think of her as any ordinary girl making them even forget she was older.

She was just finishing telling them the tale of how she had borrowed her brothers plane in the middle of the night and convinced a student pilot to fly her to London just so she could go to sleep in her old bed in her old room and listen to Big Ben sound in the morning and about her brother's reaction not to mention the reaction of her Aunt and Uncle when screams and panic ensued from the streets outside as a giant akuma moved past. Quickly causing panic within the school.

"Whoa." J.J. yelps as a student rushes past her nearly knocking her over. "Everyone calm down!" Marinette shouted getting to her feet only to be ignored. "Calm down you are safe so long as you stay indoors and don't draw attention to yourselves!" Again she was ignored as more and more people panicked. "They aren't listening to you." J.J. murmurs eyeing the crowd worriedly. She knew what could happen in a panicked crowd. "We need to get out of here." She says turning to her new friends."I'm so not missing this!" Alya exclaims and grabs her bag and heads out the door after the akuma with Nino hot on her heels to try and drag his almost girlfriend far enough back from the expected incoming fight so that she wouldn't get hurt. Causing J.J. to gape at her in shock.

"Uhhh I gotta go." Marinette says grabbing her bag and rushing off. "Yeah me too." Adrien agrees dashing off with his own bag. J.J. stood up and shouted as loud as she could finally growing tired of all the screaming. "Everyone stop screaming and get inside somewhere safe and stay there you'll be fine as long as you stop drawing attention to yourself." She shouts demonstrating this by grabbing some of the nearest picnickers and shoving them into the nearest rooms. Many stopped their screaming and did as she said dashing to the safety of any room with a door. A few were still screaming while others ran around in circles in a blind panic.

She turned her attention back to where he friends had been watching with open mouth surprise as Alya was in fact chasing the akuma down the street with Nino hot on her tail. "She's crazy!" She exclaims her mouth open as she watched Alya chase after the giant Akuma. She couldn't believe Alya was actually doing something so stupid and crazy as that. What was she thinking?!

She was startled out of her stun by the feel of sharp tiny teeth clamping down on her earlobe and by Ladybug swing past with Chat Noir vaulting by with his staff shortly after.. "Worry about that later Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to need your help this akuma is strong. " Accalia growls releasing her ear. J.J. darted into the only empty room she could find. The boy's bathroom. "But this isn't my city and they don't know me at all." She argues worried about just barging into a fight between Paris's protectors and the akuma.

"Don't worry I've talked to their kwami's and they are interested in finding out more about western miraculous holders. Besides Ladybug and Chat Noir will need Lupine Alpha's help. So stop standing around arguing already and transform." She growls head butting the girl arms crossed over her fluffy chest her fluffy tail swishing angrily. "Your right they do need my help." The girls mutters freeing her hair from its pony tail so it hung down her back in it's multitude of layers.

"Paws on!" She cries taping her bronze disk miraculous her kwami getting sucked into it. Using two fingers she painted a pointy edged brown mask over her closed eyes with red and black streaks around the edges. Her eyes opening as a form fitting russet colored suit covered her body. Her eyes no longer green but pure gold and no whites at all with round black pupils. She had on fur trimmed moccasins on her feet and fur trimmed gloves covered her talon tipped hands. Russet colored fur with streaks of red, black and gray in it covered her chest and circled around her neck forming a ruff. Wolf ears sprang from the top of her head and a leather whip circled her waist covering the trim of fur that marked where the top of her suit ended and the bottom began a fluffy wolf tail extending from the vee in the back. Her dirty blonde hair flowed around her shoulders and back in wild looking layers.

She gave a loud howl and lopped out of the bathroom and out onto the street unfurling her whip and using its ability to extend to any length she desired to fling herself after the akuma flying right past a filming Alya and a stunned Nino. Chat and Ladybug were trying to keep the akuma distracted it looked like making her job easier. She cracked her whip on the ground loudly drawing its attention to her.

The akuma shrank in size back down tot he size of a normal man. A man with tribal lines painted all over him in a loincloth only and black hair spiked into a mohawk ontop of his head that ended in a braid in the back. A medallion hung around his neck. His dark eyes met hers and he whispered something softly. "Song of the wolf." With that he threw back his head and howled sounding like an entire pack of wolves instead of just one.

She gave a snarl throwing back her own head and howling herself her voice rising higher and higher then his and holding notes for longer singing an actual song of a wolf. After a moment the man stopped panting for breath unable to continue howling for as long as she could. She lowered her head cracking her whip again before her. "Listen up buddy my name is Lupine Alpha and you are no match for me." She growls baring her sharp teeth at him in a snarl dashing forward towards the akuma as well as two stunned miraculous holders.


	3. Chapter 3

Lupine, Marinette had to admit wasn't so bad as she first thought upon seeing her. Lupine was actually a rather great distraction to keep the akuma busy as she taunted him even more annoying then Chat which was saying something. She hadn't moved much further towards them but rather drawing the akuma around the block to a more open space by dashing to the side when they struck at her.

Ladybug chased the akuma with Chat as the akuma chased the wolf. "Why does she get real fur and I don't?" Chat wonders eyeing the thick fluffy ruff of fur she had around her neck it looked soft and comfy and something he secretly wanted to bury his face into. He had seen characters in anime do that to animals especially dogs with thick fur and he had always wanted to try it.

"Chat not now besides her miraculous isn't connected to ours so she is going to be different. Tiki has never mentioned there ever being a wolf miraculous before not in the set that ours are a part of but there may be more out there that are different from ours. There is still so much we don't know about our miraculouses yet."

"Your right there Milady. She is different. Is it just me or does she seem like she's north american?" Chat asks noticing distinct differences in her transformation that had him thinking about the Native American tribes of North America. Lupine the Latin name for wolf mixed with alpha which basically meant top and had connections to wolves who were ruled by an alpha int heir pack.

"What do you mean?" She swung her yoyo and snag the akuma's fist just as he yelled. "Claw's of the Bear!" His entire hand shifted into that of a bears paw and was about to strike Lupine. "She seems distinctly Native American to me. Think about it wolves are predominate in their culture a lot of times so what if the set her miraculous is from originally came from North America and her transformation still holds ties to that."

"You know Chat you can be pretty smart at times." Ladybug says with a grin holding onto her yoyo with one hand long enough to give him chin scratches. She had no idea where Lupine came from but she was currently trying to help them and had yet to interfere like Volpina had so she didn't have much of an issue with Lupine. She got a distinct feeling from Volpina that made it hard for her to trust her right off the bat but with Lupine she felt differently. She got no such wary feeling with Lupine Alpha.

"Umm guys? I know we aren't exactly a team here but I could use some help!" Lupine calls backing away trying to think what to do not that they were in a wider open area. "Lupine grab him with your whip send him flying into the air if you can." Ladybug calls thinking fast she needed to use her Lucky Charm and fast this guy seemed to be partially like Animan had been, able to shift into an animal but only parts of him using their strength and abilities and he always called out what he was going to do next this gave them a slight advantage by being able to try and think around what he was going to do and avoid or counter it.

Lupine did as told snagging her whip which she had wrapped back around her waist pulling back her arm and throwing it forward sending the length of her whip flying to land with aloud crack wrapping around the waist of her target. Ladybug winced at the red welts that appeared from the whip that had to hurt but it was a whip after all. Using both her hands and all her strength she pulled on the handle of her whip moving quickly onto a small wall to give her better leverage and advantage point.

Growling she gave her whip another big tug twisting and sending him flying into the air releasing her whip with a tug from around him. Chat jumped forward extending his baton and using the length of it to give him enough leverage to bat the akuma higher into the air. "All yours now Milady he's purr-ity high up now don't you think?" He calls to Lupine cracking one of his cat jokes.

"Ohh your funny I like you." Lupine says with a laugh and a grin at his joke. "Oh oh I got one. He's not going to be howling when we're done with him." Lupine calls with a wicked laugh causing Ladybug to groan great now she had two joksters to deal with. Chat laughed at Lupine's joke. "You're not so bad for a dog after all. "Wolf not a dog kitty witty."She barks

"Are you two quite done now?" Ladybug asks getting ready to use her Lucky Charm. "Paws-itively Milady. Tail her Lupine I'm not lion here now am I? She just can't handle how meow-velously paw-some we are."Cat says with a laugh at all the jokes he manged to get in in one sentence. Ladybug put her head in her hands at how bad her partner was and at how hard Lupine was laughing finding all this as Chat would put it hiss-terical.

"Wings of an Eagle" The akuma cried. His arms shifted into literal wings allowing him to right himself and prevent him from falling back down to earth. "Well crap now what?" Chat asks as the three looked up watching the akuma. Lupine shivered rubbing her arms. "This guy gives me the creeps reminds me of old legends of Skinwalkers I've heard." Skinwalker what's that?" Ladybug questions turning her attention briefly to the wolf miraculous holder.

"I really like scary stories and things okay? And the various Native American cultures is full of them in a way. A Skinwalker is a evil shape shifter who can take on various animal forms and chooses to do so to cause harm they are almost as bad as a Wendigo a cannibalistic monster that was once human." She grumbles teeth bared at them in defense and defiance.

Chat turned to Ladybug green eyes wide. "Okay you're no longer allowed to poke fun at my love of anime she likes scary stories that are true legends." Lupine growled slightly arms crossed pouting. "They're interesting to me okay? If you think Skinwalkers and Wendigoes are bad try hearing some about the Owlman or even Hellhounds or Black Dogs those are pretty freaky as some are pretty recent."

Ladybug was interrupted from whatever she was going to say by the akuma shrieking in furry at them not paying him attention. "Wendigo I am not. You shall pay for turning your attentions away from me!" He cries diving towards them. Chat suddenly launched himself forward in front of Ladybug yelling out "Cataclysm!" And aiming his attack not at Skinwalker the akuma but the ground right under them.

His attack of dark energy that circled around his hand destroyed the ground under them. Lupine Alpha immediately snagged her whip and latched onto a nearby lamp post pulling herself up out of the way of getting caught in his attack. Ladybug swung her yoyo to the same lamp post snagging Chat around the waist and pulling him along with her out of harms way as Skinwalker collided with the crumbling ground unable to pull up. Ladybug hung from the lamp post holding onto Chat still who extended his baton and sat cross legged on top of it while Lupine lay sprawled across the top of the lamp post for some odd reason unknown to her fellow miraculous holders.

"Good job kitty nice use of your Cataclysm." Ladybug comments giving Chat a pat on the head as she swung herself down to the ground followed by the other two. Lupine's dismount from the lamp post was not as graceful as Chat's she more or else rolled off with a thud and an 'ooff' before standing back up and dusting herself off wrapping her whip around her waist.

The crumbling ground effectively trapped and locked Skinwalker into place preventing him from moving. Trapped in the middle of a giant crater with huge cracks in the ground his arms and legs were trapped. "Paws of a Badger!" He cried wiggling around using his newly reshaped hands and feet like shovels to dig his way out of the cracks in the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Ladybug says tossing her yoyo up into the air shouting out "Lucky Charm!" A moment later she was staring stupidly at a... a squeaky toy? "Okay that is both awesome and random at the same time." Lupine comments leaning over to sniff at the toy getting batted away by Ladybug as she glanced around trying to figure out what to do with it.

A squeak from the toy and it disappearing from her hand had her glaring at Lupine Alpha who was currently gnawing on it with sharp teeth much to Chat's amusement. Ladybug grabbed the end of the toy sticking out of her mouth and pulled starting a tug of war over it with the wolf. "Give me that! And get that thing out of your mouth!" She growls fighting to free it from the jaws of the wolf.

Lupine dropped the toy suddenly releasing it and sending Ladybug sprawling backwards onto the ground. Both Lupine and Chat stood ramrod straight ears twitching as they seemed to listen to something. Ladybug sat up and made a face at the drool covering her hand from the toy. "Ewww." Before she had a chance to react She was grabbed by both arms and hauled out of the way back several feet in a single leap by Chat Noir and Lupine Alpha as the ground beneath them and Skinwalker completely crumbled into seemingly nothingness.

Skinwalker let out a terrified shriek as he fell into darkness. "What the?!" All three shout peering into the now gaping hole in the ground. "Umm guys?" Lupine asks with a whimper sniffing the stale dry air coming up from the darkness. "Yeah?" They both asks Chat using his ability to see into the dark to try and spot Skinwalker through all the dust floating in the air wrinkling his nose at the strangeness of the scent that was coming from it.

"This is Paris right?" "Yeah." Was the answer from both. "Well what's Paris famous for?" Lupine questions covering her own nose as the dust began to clear. "Being 'The City of Lights', 'The City of Love'" Ladybug answered at the same time as Chat. "Besides that think attraction wise." "The Eiffel Tower." "Nope." "The Louvre Pyramid." No but I've always wanted to see that." "The Church of Notre Dame?" No but still on my list of things to see." "The Arc De Triomphe?" "Still no and you're just making me want to go see all these things." Chat Noir and Ladybug fired off various things that Paris was famous for at their companions and partner.

"The Pont des Arts?" Chat asks hopefully his face lighting up in a mischievous grin as he leered at Ladybug. "Nope and you two are officially showing me around Paris when this is over. " Lupine whines with a wistful sigh and a look of longing around her while Ladybug pushed Chat away with a fingertip to the nose. "The Catacombs." Came the dark foreboding answer as the dust clear enough for light to spill down in so they could see the walls of a tunnel system that were covered in thousands of bones.

Chat's ring beeped and a paw pad vanished leaving only four green pads lit still. "Crap I'm running out of time. I'm going to detransform soon. " "You should go and meet up with us later. I still have five minutes left and I still need to use this." Ladybug urges him holding up the squeaky toy. "No wait!" Lupine argues grabbing Chat's arm as he started to move away. "Look Skinwalker's getting away if we chase after him now we still have four minutes before Chat detransforms but if he leaves and tries to meet up with us later we will be split up and the Catacombs are a maze of tunnels it could be impossible to find each other down there. It's better if we stick together and try to catch Skinwalker in the four minutes we have left and you can use your Lucky Item somehow. " Lupine argues her point across her gold eyes serious.

Ladybug curses herself silently. Lupine Alpha was right splitting up in a maze was a bad idea. "You're right lets do this quick and get back before time runs out." The three of them jump down into the hole and take off running after Skinwalker. A beep this time from Ladybug's earrings announced that she now had four minutes left. "We're running out of time we have to hurry!". Ladybug urges running faster.

"Vision of an Owl!" Skinwalker cried as he turned a corner abruptly. The trio followed only to be plunged into darkness. "Crap some sections of the Catacombs aren't lit which means we can't see a thing." LB mutters stumbling to a halt desperate not to trip and fall into the walls and touch a skull or one of the bones that lined them. "Speak for yourself Milady but as always I can see purr-fectly fine." Chat purrs in her ear taking her hand to lead her through the dark his ring beeping and flashing as another paw pad disappeared leaving him three minutes.

A hand closed around her other hand clenching it lightly in reassurance. "As can I. I am a wolf after all and he's a cat." Lupine says her white teeth and gold eyes the only thing about her that she could make out in the darkness besides Chat's green eyes. With her two companions leading her through the darkness they raced down the tunnel towards and intersection.

Something being flung at them out of the darkness was what had Chat using his staff as a shield spinning it in a circle while Ladybug blocked another item with the twirl of her yoyo her earrings beeping. She felt Lupine release her hand to use her own whip to deflect incoming attacks. "Force of a Moose!"Came the cry out of the darkness followed by what sounded like the pounding of hooves coming charging towards them.

"Sanctuary!" Lupine Alpha suddenly yelled out jumping in front of them as a golden light spilled out of her outstretched hands engulfing them in it's glow as Skinwalker with the upper torso of a moose collided with a solid sphere shield formed of the light. Skinwalker collapsed against the shield slumping to the ground from the force of the contact with it.

As the light of the sphere faded Ladybug finally managed to get her voice back and spit out the words that had been ringing in her head. "What was that?!" "That would be my special attack or rather move. I hold the power of protection. My spell Sanctuary literally creates a sanctuary around me and those I wish who are within my vicinity. It protects me and others from harm. Cool huh?" Lupine says with a grin. "Way cool." Chat agrees nodding his head.

"So I have the power of Creation as Ladybug, Chat has the power of Destruction as Chat Noir and you have the power of Protection as Lupine Alpha?" Ladybug wonders sorting things out in her head. All three together sounded pretty incredible. "But it's strange I haven't even used my lucky item yet." Ladybug murmurs as she knelt down beside Skinwalker who was unconscious.

A noise drew her up short and had her jumping back as something large came barreling towards them. Or rather something that seemed large judging by the noise in the darkness around them. "Ladybug watch out!" Both Chat and Lupine cried a beep sounding from Chat's ring as they reached for her at the same time. Something wrapped around them tightly hauling them together into a pile.

Each tried to stand up twisting around trying to figure out what just happened. They fell right back down again as something tied them up tight with thick rope of some kind. They couldn't move struggle as they might they were tied up back to back as whatever or whoever tied them up dragged Skinwalker away. Ladybug's earrings beeped a moment later as they still struggled to get free.

"Dammit what just happened." Lupine growls casting her golden eyed glance around in the darkness trying to find what attacked them. "I don't know but we aren't getting out of this mess anytime soon." Ladybug grumbles trying to twist her wrists around enough to try and undo the ropes. "I only have less then two minutes left before I detransform." Chat hisses out through clenched teeth as he tried to snag the edge of the rope with his claws.

A third beep sounded in the darkness and a light appeared and disappeared on the small metal tag around Lupine's neck relieving a tiny tribal wolf head howling on the tag made up of five lines and one having just disappeared. "I have four minutes left now myself." Lupine mutters. "Great just great. Now what do we do?" Ladybug asks with a sigh of defeat internally freaking out that her and Chat were about to detransform and they were trapped together in the darkness in the bone filled Catacombs underneath the city nothing could be possibly be worse then this. A tiny squeak noise followed by the scuffling of tiny feet over the ground made her stand corrected as the rat made its way over to investigate the trio of superheroes all tied up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir was seriously beginning to worry he had one minute left and was about to transform back any second and he was still tied up, literally, with Ladybug and Lupine Alpha. He was shaking, trembling by that point so nervous and scared about his identity being reveled. This was not how he had wanted things to go when he reveled who he was to Ladybug nor did he expect to have company when it happened no matter how nice and awesome she seemed he still didn't know Lupine all that well.

"Quick everyone close your eyes. It's too dark in here to see without the benefit of our miraculous powers so if our eyes are closed when we transform back we won't see each other from the flash of light and afterwards we can open our eyes since we won't be able to see anything." Lupine orders her voice holding a hollow sound to it out of desperation she still had four minutes left herself, make that three as her miraculous beeped again, but she didn't seem eager to revel herself to them either.

"Good idea." Ladybug murmurs giving a sigh of relief squeezing her eyes shut. Lupine closed her own eyes just in time too. Adrien gave a sigh of relief as he de-transformed. He was still tied up but at least his secret identity was safe. Plagg gave a low grumble noise and a moan. "I'm so hungry!I may perish if I don't have any Camembert right away!" Plagg moans pathetically.

A beep from Ladybug's miraculous signaled the end of her own transformation. Adrien's eyes were still shut tight not wanting to betray his ladies trust in him by peeking to catch a glimpse of who she was. "Don't worry milady my eyes were shut the entire time." He says to reassure her. He heard a relieved sigh come from her. "Thank you kitty."She says earnestly which made him happy just to hear that.

"I need cheese!" Plagg cries interrupting the moment. "Check my pockets I'm currently a bit tied up here so you'll have to do it yourself." Adrien says making sure he kept the tone of his voice the same as when he was Chat Noir just encase one of the girls might recognize him by his voice alone. "Still as demanding as always I see." A tiny voice piped up from beside Ladybug.

"Tiki be nice to Chat's kwami." Marinette says trying to make their kwami's play nice since they were going to need them once they refueled. "Your kwami's name is Tiki?" Adrien asks curiously as another beep sounded in the darkness from Lupine's miraculous giving her two minutes. "Yeah she's really sweet too. " Marinette says unable to help but smile thinking of her sweet little kwami who seemed so different from Chat's.

"Mine's name is Plagg excuse his manners he gets this way when hungry." Adrien all but purrs feeling a slight jolt from Lupine but she didn't say anything so he brushed it off as unimportant. "Tiki I have a few macaroons in my bag for you so you can refuel." Marinette tells her kwami listening to the sounds of Chat's kwami riffling through his pockets in the dark.

"Gahh I'm not finding any cheese!" Plagg screams diving out of Adrien's pockets to hover in front of him even though his eyes were still closed. Plagg could see in the dark fine unlike Tiki who had trouble finding her way into Marinette's bag to get to the food. "I must be out sorry Plagg. You must have eaten it all and I didn't have time to restock before transforming." Adrien apologizes.

A final beep from Lupine's miraculous signaled that she was at the end of her transformation as well. "Gahh what am I supposed to do with out any Camembert?" The little black cat kwami cries mournfully. Adrien and Marinette felt the wave of magic that signaled Lupine had de-transformed herself now. "Your kwami is noisier then mine and that's saying something." Lupine comments with a laugh followed by a yelp. "Hey Accalia stop with the biting!" Lupine growls in the darkness

Adrien frowned opening his eyes now that all of them were de-transformed he couldn't see a thing as expected. The name Accalia rang a bell in his head for some reason that he couldn't pin point so he brushed it off to figure out later focusing at the situation on hand. "Your kwami bites you?" Marinette asks curiously she was so used to her sweet little Tiki that she couldn't understand how Lupine and Chat could have such opposite personality kwamis who were rude and attacked their own miraculous holders.

"All the time the brat." Lupine mutters darkly giving another yelp as her kwami bite her again. "I need food!" Plagg cries drawing Marinettes gaze towards the sound all she could make out in the darkness though was a pair of small green eyes. "I think I have some cheese bread in my bag from this morning if you would like some. Tiki eats sweets so I usually carry cookies on me but I ate some of a fresh loaf of cheese bread for breakfast and stored the rest away for later. " Marinette offers kindly giving a giggle as she felt Plagg dive into her bag alongside Tiki to get at the cheese bread with a loud cry of joy.

"Your kwami's are strange." Lupine pipes up turning her head to look toward her companions even though she couldn't see them. "Chat's eats cheese especially Camembert and Ladybug's eats sweets especially cookies while mine eats fruits especially Goji, wolfberries." She says supplying the English name for Accalia's favorite food. "They all eat different things and I imagine they look different too. Can't tell in the dark though."

"Plagg looks like a tiny black cat basically." Adrien supplies helpfully. "Tiki is I guess kind of like a ladybug she's kind of bug like and she's red with black spots so..." Marinette explains describing her kwami who was currently feasting on a macaroon in her bag alongside a ravenous Plagg who was devouring the last of the cheese bread.

"Accalia is a wolf. A tiny little russet colored wolf with thick fluffy fur on her chest and a fluffy tail." Lupine explains as Accalia floated back up to perch on top of her head munching on a berry she had pulled out of the bag. Marinette tilted her head trying to see the other girl's kwami but only catching a glimpse of shining gold eyes in the dark.

A burp sounded from Marinette's side and Plagg reappeared. "Ahh that was good thanks princess for the meal." He says flying up to nuzzle her cheek in thanks making the girl laugh happily. "I'm pleased to be of assistance Chat's kwami." The girl giggles making Adrien jealous that his kwami was being all friendly to Ladybug while he was still tied up.

A small voice that sounded out of the darkness gave both him and Marinette a start. Something with gold eyes floated in front of him suddenly when he blinked. "If we have all eaten enough now I think it's time we get our chosen ones free of this bind." Adrien stared at the gold eyes trying to figure out what it was when he suddenly realized where he had seen those eyes before.

Those same eyes or rather that same shade of gold had meet his green ones in jest earlier but only larger and had belonged to the other female of their party when transformed. "You're Lupine Alpha's kwami Accalia aren't you?" Marinette asks voicing the exact same thing that was floating through his head at the moment.

"You read my mind bugaboo." Adrien purrs getting a huff and a elbow to the ribs in return making him laugh. Ladybug was still the same as always even when she wasn't transformed. "Yes I am. Now Plagg if you are through being disgusting we have work to do. Use your sharp teeth to bite through the ropes. Tikki while me and Plagg work on gnawing through the ropes you work on trying to untie them the best you can in the dark."

Accalia orders taking charge as was her nature to do so. Plagg groaned muttering about being treated like a mangy dog but got cut off with a yelp presumably when the floating gold eyes got close to his green and probably bite him as she seemed prone to doing. It took a while but eventually they were free of their bonds and able to stand again.

All three groaned and stretched out their cramped limbs. "Ahh that's much better thankyou Acallia. You too Plagg, Tiki." Marinette cheers gratefully to the kwamis reaching for the closest one to give a little pet in thanks. Adrien did the same or rather he reached for his own kwami to take him back so he could transform again.

A sudden loud rumbling noise overhead had then all looking up. They couldn't see anything in the darkness of course but it didn't stop them from trying. "What the...?" Marinette didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as she was knocked out of the way when bits of dust and dirt began to shower down on them. Her hand closed around the first kwami closest to her which she had been about to pet when the rumbling started.

She fell and rolled across the floor as far away from the sudden thunderous crashing sound that filled the catacombs and away from the dust and dirt that seemd to spill out from where they had been standing a moment ago. Adrien was confused about the sound just as much as Marinette but just like her he didn't get much time to figure out what it was as he too was shoved away from where they had been standing grabbing onto his kwami as he fell backwards clutching them to his chest tightly as he scrambled backwards as far from the sound as he could.

Lupine didn't hesitate shoving her companions to either side as hard as she could and snagging a kwami from the air from the approximate area she had last heard the three talking hoping the other two were okay. She had explored enough abandoned creepy places to know the sound of a cave in or a collapse when she heard one.

She flung herself as far back as she could coughing from all the dust that poured in where they had been standing. After a few minutes when the dust settled enough for her to breath again without coughing she climbed to her feet still clutching the kwami she held. "Everyone okay?" She calls out despretly unsure if she had gotten her comrades away fast enough in time and far enough to not have been hurt in the cave in.

"Yeah I'm fine." Adrien calls out from the other side of what he could now see was a pile of rocks and dirt sitting where they had been standing a moment ago. He yelped when he felt the kwami he still clutched to his chest twist in his grip and bite him hard on the hand fastening tiny jaws around a finger.

Marinette waved the dust away from her face as she slowly got to her feet. "I'm okay too I think." She calls out eyeing the humongous pile of debris separating her from her partners. The kwami she held in her hand moved which was then she realized something. They were furry. The kwami she held was soft and fuzzy and covered in fur where Tiki was not.

J.J. sighed in relief knowing that she had manged to save her new friends and partners in time before the tunnel collapsed on them. She allowed herself to relax taking in deep calming breathes running her fingers over the kwami she held to calm herself further just as she always did with Accalia when something happened that upset her anxiety. She paused realizing something. The kwami she held hadn't bite her yet like Accalia always did and two they were smooth and not covered in fur at all.

All three miraculous holders fished in their pockets and pulled out their cell phones which were miraculously intact and unscathed from all that activity and roughhousing. They all hit the button to turn it on lighting up the screen so they could now see in the dark somewhat before turning it to shine it down on the kwami they held.

Staring down all three gave a shriek as they all stared at the wrong kwami. Adrien grimaced and tried desperately to pry the small wolf kwami off his hand shaking it to try and make Accalia let go. Marinette was freaking out inside her head as she held the tiny black cat kwami in her open palm. Plagg stared up at her with green eyes seemingly unperturbed by all this. J.J. gave a small whimper noise in the back of her throat as she locked eyes with the tiny red bug kwami she held. Tiki looked up at J.J. with a serious expression on her face. "We are so dead." Was all J.J. manged to get out finally after a long pause a sentiment that was held by all three.


	5. Chapter 5

J.J. was freaking out trying to think trying to clear her mind of the panic that filled it to think clearly as she stared down at Tikki. After a outfew minutes of trying to breath she finally manged to speak without it coming out strangled. "Okay I'm pretty sure that I have Ladybug's kwami Tikki so who has mine?" She heard a yelp in answer guessing by the sound of the voice it was Chat.

Her suspicions were found true when she heard him call out in response. "I do she just bit me. Again." "Accalia we've been over this no biting other people." J.J. scolds out of habit. "I have Chat's kwami." Ladybug calls out gently stroking the tiny cat with a finger. Plagg surprisingly decided he liked Marinette stroking him like that and started purring softly.

"I'll be your kwami forever as long as you don't stop doing what you're doing and give me more cheese bread. " Plagg announces with a loud purr as she found a spot he seemed to like scratching under his chin gently. "Hey no fair you're supposed to be mine." Chat mutters darkly sounding jealous over the fact that his kwami was getting attention from Ladybug.

"Do you think you can phase though all this stuff?" J.J. asks Tikki peering at the debris blocking her from her comrades. Tikki shook her head even before she finished her sentence. "No it's too thick and there is too much of it. Small thin things like locker doors and cups are no problem but the thicker it is the harder it is to move through it." She explains peering at the rubble herself.

"Damn there goes that idea now what?" She mutters trying to keep her panic at bay. "These tunnels are almost endless and stretch on for miles it could take forever to find our way out and even if we do we can't transform we don't have our own kwamis. If we set up a meeting place if we can find a way out of here we won't know who the others are. We would be revealing our identities if we did. We might not even know who the others are I mean I'm not from this city let alone country. I don't know very many people and that's another thing getting out of here would mean finding an open tourist tunnel and entrance which means people lots and lots of people all pushing and shoving and touching you and you could trip and fall and then everyone is starring at you and if you run everyone still stares and whispers about you making fun of you talking about you it surrounds you everywhere you can't escape from it. " J.J. mumbles beginning to shake clutching her arms tightly a whimpering noise escaping her throat her eyes wide but unfocused.

Tikki stared at her confused this was nothing like the panic attacks Marinette had. This seemed worse far worse. Accalia's voice drifted through the rubble cutting through her miraculous holders panicked ramblings. "She's panicking again isn't she? If she's having another of her panic attacks just give her a good bite that will stop her and clear her head. And make sure she doesn't hurt herself and keep her from over thinking things by giving her a good nip every so often. " the wolf kwami calls out in a bored disinterested sounding voice.

Tikki looked at the girl still confused and growing worried as the girl seemed to collapse in on herself. "I'm not biting her!I can't hurt her like that!" Tikki protests worriedly. "She's going to hurt herself again unless you stop her. " Accalia explains floating as close to the debris as she could get. Adrien watched figuring out slowly that despite the kwami's cold tone and seeming disinterest she cared for her miraculous holder alot and her biting wasn't to hurt her but to help her.

Tikki could see she had to do something to bring the girl back into focus and break her out of the panic attack she was in. She wasn't about to bite her but she could do something to help. So moving back as far as she could Tikki headbutted the girl as hard as she could and even gave her a pinch for good measure. This seemed to finally slowly but surely break the girl out of her panic.

Tkiki gave her another headbutt just to make sure she was okay. J.J. blinked slowly uncurling herself from her huddled up position and standing back upright. "Thanks Tikki. Your sweet and all but I miss Accalia." She says rather forlorn. "You need to be more careful you could hurt yourself like that."Tikki fusses flying around the girl to make sure she was okay.

Marinette had moments of panic and self doubt due to her rather low self esteem that's why Tikki always gave her a boost of courage and confidence when she needed it and calmed her down when she got panicked but Marinette was no where near this girls level of panic and anxiety. "Too late for that." J.J. mutters rubbing her wrists which were covered in wristbands and bracelets so you couldn't see the skin on the insides of her wrists. Her wrists were always covered somehow no matter where she was.

As Marinette listened to what was happening to Lupine she began to understand why they each had their specific kwamis. They needed them for various reasons. She her self had little to no confidence in herself and Tikki helped build it back up by praising her and complementing her giving her the confidence to go on. She didn't know much about Chat other then his home life wasn't the best something to do with his parents. He seemed to act wilder as Chat making her believe he didn't act that way normally or rather he couldn't. Plagg must give him the freedom to do as he wants. Lupine it was becoming painfully obvious why she had her kwami. She had Social Anxiety if her panic attack over going into a crowded area was anything to go by. And she had a severe case of it one that had probably gone untreated for a while. Accalia pulled her out of it and gave her the confidence and strength to be out in public and be around people. Accalia helped her be dominant to not care what others around her think to stand up for herself and not give in. Lupine needed her kwami just as badly as Marinette needed hers if not more so.

"We need to find our way out if we can try heading back the way we came and try and find the hole we came in through or continue forward and find another entrance. Once we are out of the catacombs we need to regroup and switch back our kwamis." Marinette says taking charge again now that Lupine was calmed down.

"Yeah but how we don't know what each other looks like and meeting up somehow would reveal ourselves to one another. And where do we even meet up?" Chat asks about to scoop up Accalia but thinking better of it and stopping himself from touching the little she-wolf who gave him a baleful look.

"The statue. The Statue in Honor of Chat Noir and Ladybug. That's where we will meet. Some place recognizable but at the same time not somewhere bound to be nearly as crowded as say the Eiffel tower. " She says a plan forming in her head. Their kwamis knowing who the other was wasn't that big a deal they would have to keep it a secret is all. Well it could be a big deal if she felt like making it into one but at the moment she had other things to be concerned about.

"And the whole we don't know who the other is thing?" Chat asks once more. "Our kwamis can sense each others presence right?" She asks getting a nod from Plagg who gave her hand a nudge in hopes of more petting melting like puddy in her hands when she did. He was in heaven he decided the only thing that could make it better was if she had Camembert on hand.

"Disguises simple ones. Like Chat wears all black and something with a hood. Actually everyone where a hoodie or something to cover your head with and a mask or sunglasses. I'll wear all red or red and black and Lupine can wear brown. We can meet in front of the statue. If you make it to it and don't see anyone around who you might think is one of the rest of us wait. Wait as long as possible and if you think you see someone who might be one of us approach them and try talking to them like if its Lupine asks if she has a dog and what her dogs name is hinting that their dog is pretty wolf like if they answer with the name Accalia they are the right person make sure you check with the kwami you are with too. For Chat go for actual cats and try and get them to make a pun and ask if they have a cat specifically black and if they answer with Plagg your good. Umm for me go for bugs ask if they are into bugs and what they think of ladybugs asking if they ever caught one before and if they named it. If the answer is Tikki then we are good to go. " Marinette says using quick thinking to come up with something anything at all that sounded plausible.

"Asking what Lupine's move is might help too since no one knows that but us so far." Chat throws in agreeing to Ladybug's plan. After a few more minutes of discussing things they finally split up suing their cell phones as lights since they got no signal down in the catacombs. Lupine after a while of walking and having Tikki give her encouragement and the occasional headbutt gave a growl as she turned a corner to find more seemingly empty darkness.

She started to hit various apps and buttons on her cell phone fiddling with the features as she continued walking before pausing to climb her way part way up a wall ignoring the skulls and bones she was touching holding her phone aloft till she gave a triumphant aha noise. Tiki peered at her cell phone screen curiously. "What are you doing you can't get signal down here you know." She questions. "Normally yes but we are must likely directly under a cell tower or something because I am getting like one bar up here like this not enough for a call or anything but enough to set up satellite signal. That can reach even through the ground. I know it has before."

Tiki watched as she hit more buttons on her phone using only her thumb on the hand she held her phone with. A bar appeared on the screen showing the status of the sync of satellite signal and her phones itself. It was slow moving and took forever but finally it was complete and J.J. could hop down. "Why does your phone have this kind of capability?" Tiki asks knowing enough to know this was not something standard on all phones since Marinette had stolen quite a few phones enough for her to get an idea of basically how they worked.

"Over protective brother slash guardian who literally tried keeping me inside for the rest of my life. Didn't realize a plush gilded cage is still a cage till I ran away and ran back to my old home and refused to go back. Things slowly changed from there. They are still hard because he seems to think he can keep me safe from all harm but his keeping me safe is too confining for me. "Been kidnapped a few times after the second time he gave me a satellite phone but it was too bulky to hide or carry so he played with my phone setting up a way to establish satellite signal just about anywhere including in the middle of no where and underground. " She explains tapping away at her phone pulling up a map of all the known catacomb tunnels and landmarks it ran under.

She gave another triumphant cry as she traced their route from where they came in. "This is about where we entered and we chased Skinwalker down this tunnel and took a right here and then a left a few more turns a left and another right and we reached this intersection here. This is a three way intersection here and there happens to be construction going on above meaning a lot of shifting and moving so the ground will be unsteady in that area easy for a cave in to happen especially if it has help like who ever helped Skinwalker. So I got stuck in the left hand tunnel so I took this path here and went this way and got turned around here and then took a right here followed by another right and that last dead end was here so we are about five blocks away from a entrance into the catacombs which happens to be in the subway. A perfect dark little used entrance but it means we have to time it just right and move fast to get up and out and across the tracks before a train arrives. There are always service entrances that we can take to get to street level with out being seen. From there we are one block away from the shopping district where we can get me a disguise and then ten blocks to the park where the statue is I saw it my first night here when I was running around as Lupine Alpha. "

She traced it all out her mind moving quickly as she mapped out their path. Tikki was impressed. "You're pretty smart and quick thinking." She complements. "I have to be to out smart my brother and my bodyguards he persists in sicking on me to 'keep me safe' moving quickly in a crowded area is the best way to ditch them too and upside to it being crowded is if you move just fast enough you can be virtually invisible which means no one is gonna pay any attention to you. Hitching rides works too and gets you places faster. If I time it just right I can get in and out of the crowd within a minute or so."

Following the map on her phone moving slow so she could keep the signal she had she reached the exit she wanted. This next part was what had Tikki worried and hoovering over her while the girl worked u the courage to do what had to be done. After timing the trains for a bit she quickly climbed up through the narrow half stair case and darted up through the entrance between rails and tracks and raced over them towards the service stairs on the far side diving into them just as a train approached. Tikki was yelling at her by the time she caught her breath and calmed herself before she could go into a panic attack again. Tikki flung herself at the girl upset and worried earning a surprised chuckle from her and a little pet before they continued on.

The shopping district was what proved the hardest it took Tikki nearly dragging her to get her to even go near the crowds and then several pinches and headbutts to keep her calm enough to skirt the edge of the crowds to a shop that sold clothes for teens. Once in the store the girl cowered in fear every time a store associate approached her.

Tikki was the one who did the shopping really while the girl hid in the fitting rooms. She found clothes she thought would look good on the girl and where brown and dragged them back to the fitting room for her to try on. Finally after several trips back and forth J.J. looked nice enough to go out in public but matched the theme they were going for dressed in shades of all brown and some russet tones mixed in even a pair of moccasin shoes on her feet.

Her hoodie was what sold her on the outfit. It was a cosplay hoodie with a wolf tail in the back and ears on the hood. A mask a simple elegant mask in a deep russet red color meant for masquerades really. All the tags were brought up to a register and a large sum of money was rung up as the total getting charged onto her brother credit card which she had on her. "Have fun!Wherever you're going I hope you enjoy yourself!" The cashier calls out perkily.

J.J. or rather Lupine waved confidently back in acknowledgement all her old stuff stuffed into a new bag in the shape of a plush wolf she wore on her back. Her new clothes and disguise along with the mask made her feel bold, dominant like she could walk right out into the crowd and expect them to part for her which they did sending her strange looks she ignored.

She had also purchased two other bags for her comrades having been unable to pass them up when the cashier told her about a special sale they had going on by two bags get one free. So she ended up waking away with her wolf one and a black kitty kat one with big green eyes she though Chat would love and a ladybug one as well. She hummed happily to herself as she made her way towards the bus stop.

"Your brother is going to kill you when he sees that bill." Tikki says with a sigh munching on a cookie J.J. had gotten her. J.J. had stopped in a store and bought not only a big box of cookies for Tikki that were stuffed in the ladybug bag and some Camembert cheese for Plagg when they found him and Ladybug stuffed in the kitty bag. Some fruit for her own kwami was on top of everything in her wolf bag.

"He'll get over it." J.J. says cheerfully giving a wave to some kids wearing Ladybug and Chat Noir shirts as sh e climbed onto the bus. Her anxiety seemingly gone so long as she could hide behind a mask. It didn't take long by bus to reach her destination but long enough for her to strike up a conversation with a pretty cute blonde girl named Rose who sat beside her on the bus. Their main topic of discussion was love which J.J. didn't have much experience with.

Rose waved bye to her calling out for her to find her own love someday making Lupine chuckle. "I like her she's interesting." Lupine laughs as she enters the park. Whatever Tikki had been about to say was cut off though when she felt something blindside her knocking her to the ground rather painfully. Landing with a skidding halt beside a girl with black pigtails and dressed in shades of red with black spotted sunglasses on, a tiny black cat curled up in the crook of her shoulder also unconscious.

A giant creature made a growling noise shifting back to hide behind the statue to wait for the last one to arrive. It's head similar to a deer but with fangs and the torso of a man and the lower half of some blend of creatures with hooves instead of feet. Looking very much like what legends picture Wendigos as looking like. A man with the ears of a cat came to stand beside him the animal parts vanishing. A young child goign unnoticed by both Wendigo and Skinwalker hiding in the shadows a necklace clutched in one hand with a howling wolf etched onto a metal disk hanging from it and a pair of ladybug earrings clutched in the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette had gotten lucky really. When she had been pushed out of the way of the collapsing tunnel roof she had been shoved back the way she came so she with the help of Plagg who kept bugging her for more cheese bread and scratches and pets turning out to be a very needy and demanding little kwami, she managed to eventually find her way out of the catacombs.

Getting out was the hard part. She couldn't jump out since she wasn't Ladybug at the moment nor could she transform into Ladybug which left her with climbing being her only option. "No!I refuse I absolutely won't do it!" Marinette protests shaking her head and crossing her arms. "Come on princess you got to or your never going to get out of here and that means no cheese bread and I like cheese bread." Plagg urges flying around her in circles anxiously he had yet to shut up about the cheese bread.

It took a bit longer but she finally with a loud groan wrapped some fabric around her hands so she wouldn't have to touch the bones directly and began to climb her way up the side of the tunnel wall. She kept slipping and having to readjust her position to try and get up her shaking didn't help and she kept trying to turn her gaze away from the creepy empty eye sockets of the skulls that stared back at her.

Just as she was about to reach the top letting go with one hand to reach for the edge grabbing a hold of it and reaching with her other hand she slipped. Plagg luckily grabbed her flailing free hand and gave a sharp tug with all his might pulling her hand back towards the edge of the opening. "Thank you Plagg." Marinette says with a sigh of relief.

"Don't thank me yet you're still in the catacombs you know. And you owe me a ton of cheese bread for this princess." He mutters giving her butt a push up as she struggled to pull herself up through the hole. Sabrina's father Roger was standing near the hole guarding it the police had roped it off to keep pedestrians and civilians out.

Upon seeing the girl struggling to get out he rushed over and pulled her up. She offered him a brief explanation saying she had fallen in shortly after it opened not paying attention to where she was going and had tried to find another way out and gotten lost before turning back and finding the hole again. Her excuse was accepted and she was escorted home safe and sound Plagg tucked hidden into her bag.

Her parents were of course concerned for her but she manged to convince them she was unharmed. "I'm fine papa I truly am I just fell down a hole is all I should have been paying better attention." Her parents fussed over her a bit which she allowed. "I promise I'll be more careful and pay attention to where I'm going from now on okay mama?"

"Okay Mari sweety but you really should rest to make sure you aren't hurt and to recover that was quite the ordeal you went through I'm just glad you weren't hurt too badly from that fall. " Her father says hugging her tight which she returned knowing her parents loved her and worried about her. Plagg caught her attention with a "Psst." and a headbutt from the opening of her bag.

"Ohh yeah Papa can I have some more of that cheese bread you made this morning if there is any left? It was really good and a friend of mine wanted to try some too I gave him the little bit I had left." She asks innocently. "Of course in fact I just made a new loaf this one is a little different I tried some new cheeses in it including that stinky Camembert stuff. You can try it and tell me what you think and so can your friend."

She was handed the entire loaf with a knife on a plate to take up to her room. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and called her thanks over her shoulder as she headed up to her room closing the trap door behind her. Plagg immediately flew out and started crooning over the bread. "Ohh my sweet cheese bread at last we are together. And you're Camembert cheese bread too doubly delicious." He moans rubbing the crust of the bread with a paw savoring the scent.

Marinette rolled her eyes leaving the kwami to eat in peace while she hunted down the clothing necessary to make her disguise. She bite her lip as she hunted through her closest. "Ahah this will work." She mutters pulling out a tank top she had bought on a shopping trip with her friends. Adrien had commented on how cute it looked sparking her into trying it on which had Alya squealing in delight and snapping photos while Adrien just gave her a dazzling smile that her her going weak in the knees and Nino commenting on how cute it looked on her.

The tank top was simple in design really a red wide strapped tank that was red in color with little black spots surrounding the the word Miraculous printed in big black sprawling letters across her small chest. It was form fitting so it hugged what few curves she had and revealed the tops of her breasts slightly with the low cut neck line.

She rarely wore it out of embarrassment because she wasn't comfortable with exactly how low the neckline was. But it would work perfectly for her disguise. It was a popular store she had bought it from too so other people would have the same shirt besides her so she couldn't be traced back as the only one having it.

She drew out a cute little red jacket with pink heart buttons on the sleeves and collar that she had made herself. It fastened just under her bust and she had only ever worn it once. Chloe had been a bitch that day and had made fun of her for the heart buttons causing her to promptly take it off and stuff it in her locker. Only Alya and a few of the other girls had seen her in it. So it was pretty safe to wear.

She hummed to herself as she continued to hunt for more things to wear. She didn't have any red pants but she did have some black ones with tiny little ladybugs stitched into the pant leg hems that she had done herself. She started to put on her clothes before realizing something. The cute lacy pink bra and panties she had on wouldn't go with the shirt and would show. She had to change completely.

Blushing bright red she eyed Plagg who was stuffing his face with the bread not really paying attention to her. She moved to her underwear drawer and pulled out her bright red with black lace bra and pantie set Alya had insisted she buy last month when she had realized some of her bras were getting too small. Taking Alya with her on her shopping trip with her mother had proven to be a bad idea. Alya had loved the brightness and boldness of the set and insisted Marinette needed something like that even though she protested that no one other then herself would see her in it.

She hadn't worn it yet too embarrassed to do so. She also only had the one shirt it would go with. Casting another glance at Plagg she pulled her shirt off over her head and undid her pants letting them drop to the floor and stepping out of them. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor before drawing her panties down off her hips and stepping out of them. She quickly drew on her red set and pulled on her shirt and pants sighing in relief once she was dressed again.

Plagg finally finished with his cheese bread watched her through narrow green slits thinking of how he could torture his miraculous holder with what he had just witnessed. He was a teenager after all and had hormones to deal with getting him all frustrated with describing the girl behind the ladybug mask stripping would be fun.

Marinette finished attaching the detachable hood she had created to go with her jacket before turning to him to show him her outfit. "What do you think?" "You look hot but what about a mask?" "Crap I forgot about that. I don't have a mask." Marinette bit her lip as she rummaged through her stuff finding an old pair of dark pink sunglasses she had. Grinning she sat at her desk and pulled out the supplies she needed getting to work on changing the frames red before adding black dots on them the lenses dark enough to nearly hide her eyes.

Slipping on her completed glasses she posed in front of the mirror getting a whistle from Plagg. "My kit should marry you then we can have all the cheese bread we want and he can see his precious lady all dressed up special for him." Plagg says with a snicker flying over to her and landing on her shoulder. She smiled and shook her head petting the tiny little kitty.

Pulling down her hood and taking off her glasses with Plagg tucked in under her jacket collar and glasses tucked into her pocket she went downstairs calling to her parents that she was going to try and find Alya and see what she was up to. "Okay sweeties have fun and BE CAREFUL!" Her father calls as she snags another small loaf of the cheese bread to take with her. "I will Papa!"

She slid on her glasses and pulled up her hood once she was outside and Plagg crawled up onto her shoulder still inside her hood to talk to her as she walked down the street towards the park with the statue in it. She was just entering the park petting and scratching a purring Plagg when she froze spying a man standing near the statue. It was Skinwalker and from the way he looked at her she got a bad feeling he knew who she was.

"Ladybug we have been waiting. Skinwalker has patience but Wendigo does not." He says with a cruel smile a purple butterfly shape appearing around his face showing that Hawkmoth was talking to him. "Wendigo?" She questions softly not getting the chance to figure out who he was talking about as a loud snort came from her side as a hulking monster tore towards her.

She tried to dash out of the way but was caught quickly by the creature getting slammed into and sent skidding across the ground into the base of the statue knocking her out along with Chat's kwami who had also been sitting on the side she had been hit on. As her consciousness faded she saw a small child appear from behind the statue and reach for her ears removing her earrings with gentle small hands before darting back into the shadows as the world around her went black.

~o~

Adrien was getting tired of Accalia real quick. She had a penchant for biting him when ever he touched her or at random moments. She also kept bugging him for fruit especially something she called Goji. He seriously wanted Plagg back. He was annoying but not nearly as much as Accalia. It took a while of wondering the tunnels before Accalia smelled fresh air and grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards where she smelled the scent coming from. He had ended up in a new tunnel after the cave in and had gotten lost at first till Accalia gave in and started leading the way with her nose.

Now he was emerging from the catacombs through an official tourist entrance after finding their way into a area toured by the public and following the directions of a few groups he ran into offering up the explanation that he got separated from his party and was going to go wait for them at the bus once he found his way out. He breathed a sigh of relief at finally getting out of the catacombs even risking giving Accalia a tiny pat on the head with a finger that he miraculously escaped with out a nip for.

He didn't dare go home but he did have some cash on him so he headed towards some stores that he knew sold clothes for cosplay enthusiasts as well as Ladybug and Chat Noir merchandise. He picked out a simple black shirt with a green paw print on the front with Miraculous scrawled across the paw print. He grinned remembering how he had encouraged Marinette to buy a tank top with that written on it once. She never wore it though so he had no idea if she still had it. He had seen plenty of other girls wearing the same shirt though making him wonder if Ladybug had one and if she ever wore it.

He was so lost in thought he didn't see Accalia slip out of his jacket pocket and fly over to a hoodie on a display model. He heard a sharp high pitch yip which drew several peoples attention all confused over what it was. He glanced around confused before he heard her calling for him. "Hey kid over here kitty." He patted his jacket quickly discovering the wolf kwami was gone looking around wildly for her knowing Lupine would probably kill him for losing her kwami.

Accalia let out a frustrated huff and zipped back to him getting right up in his face. "Pay attention!" She growls dragging him over to the display. "Look what I found! It's perfect for the little kitty kat!" She yips excitedly her tail wagging as she showed him the black cat eared hoodie with the words _"I'm the cat's meow!"_ written on it. He couldn't help but grin and laugh a little at the hoodie. He could just imagine Ladybug's reaction if he wore that.

The display model happened to be the only one in his size so he got a store associate to help him get it down. He completed the outfit with a simple pair of black jeans with a leather tail belt attached and some black combat boots. A thin black leather mask finished it all off tying in the back of his head. He didn't buy as much stuff as Lupine did so his total was lower and he had just enough money to cover the cost leaving with his normal clothes in his bag stopping to get a fruit crepe to pacify the demanding hungry wolf kwami who kept nipping him.

He was enjoying himself walking through the streets of Paris in disguise without drawing to much attention either as Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir. Thanks to this he wasn't stopped by people so he made good time getting to the park despite having taken the longest to get out of the catacombs. He froze in place as he caught sight of two females laying sprawled on the ground unconscious by the statue.

"Tala!" Accalia calls out worriedly confirming his suspicions that they were Lupine and Ladybug judging from the red on one and the brown on the other. He took a step towards them worried himself but stopped spying the two responsible for hurting his partners. "You how could you?! They don't even have their powers and you attack them anyways?" He growls anger brewing in him.

He didn't know why there were two of them now but he didn't care they had hurt Ladybug which was bad enough but then they hurt Lupine. He liked Lupine. She was funny and kind and had a shy side. She was older then him he figured that out but she seemed to be emotionally vulnerable when not transformed. She had panic attacks at the mere thought of going into a crowd. Ladybug was strong and confident just as Lupine was but for Lupine she took courage from her kwami and her mask. He did the same hiding behind his mask like she did which made him wonder how his Lady was outside of her mask. Did she too hide behind it like them?

"We care not if they have their powers or not they have their miraculouses that is all we care about. You have made Skinwalker wait long enough Chat now its time for you to meet Wendigo." Skinwalkers says calmly directing the hulking beast beside him to attack. Adrien dodged to the best of his ability running basically in circles to avoid getting rammed into by that monster. If that was what a true Wendigo looked like he decided he didn't want to go to America and try meeting one of these legendary monsters.

Somethign or rather someone, Skinwalker, tripped him having grown tired of the game of cat and mouse. He tripped falling forward and sliding along the ground beside the girls. He could see Plagg curled up against Ladybug's neck also unconscious which made him even more mad that they had hurt his kwami. The little red bug beside Lupine must be Tikki meaning they had knocked her out as well when they knocked Lupine out.

"Watch out kid!" Accalia warns causing him to roll out of the way as both Skinwalker and Wendigo tried to stomp on him. His attention was focused on watching them so he didn't notice the small child slide out of the shadows of the statue and reach for his hand. He felt the small tug on his hand and glanced up in time to catch the child removing his ring from his hand.

"No!" He cries trying to scramble to his feet and stop the child. Accalia growled and zipped towards the kid with all her might. "Aha!We are triumphant at last! We have all three miraculouses!" Skinwalker laughs the purple butterflies appearing on both his and Wendigo's faces as Hawkmoth laugh triumphantly believing he had finally won he had what he wanted and more.

Accalia wasn't about to give in and fastened her teeth around the child's hand what part of it she could causing them to give a small cry and try to shake her off. Accalia was finally shaken free but with her came her miraculous. Clutched in her tiny paws she held the choker quickly retreating back to the only conscious miraculous holder left. "Put this on kid!And call out Paws On!"

Adrien was reluctant at first but watching the child scramble away from him towards the other two he quickly obliged sliding the choker on around his neck and tying it in the back. Touching the little metal disk he called out the words to activate a miraculous that wasn't his own. "Accalia, Paws On!" He felt the magic wash over him but it had a different feel this time as the wolf kwami was sucked into the miraculous transforming him into the new Lupine Alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

J.J. came to her head pounding hard from the impact along with her entire side. Automatically she reached up to check her miraculous only to not find it there. Bolting up right and giving a groan as she did she looked around her mouth gaping open as she saw who she assumed was Chat Noir since he was the one who had Accalia, now transformed as Lupine Alpha and fighting the akumas using her whip not very well but he was trying at least.

Tikki floated beside her having revived herself. "He's hitting himself more then he is the akumas." She comments. It was true when ever he flung back the whip he whacked himself in the back of the head with the tip. His costume looked like brown leather with a thick fur ruff around his neck and going down his chest.

The suit however didn't go down his arms but instead he had a pair of long gloves going up his arms tied around his bicep. He had a russet color wolf tail on the back of the suit below the belt that held up a pair brown leather pants that covered some moccasin boots on his feet. Matching wolf ears perched on top of his messy blonde hair. Her miraculous hung around his neck tied looser then how she usually had it.

"He has my miraculous!"She growls softly not liking that he had it and was using HER powers. He couldn't even use her whip properly she hated to see what he would be like using Sanctuary. "It's an emergency somehow we've all switched miraculouses!He needs Ladybug's help now though!You need to transform go and go help him!" Tikki urges flying around her anxiously.

"But I'm not Ladybug!" J.J. argues blowing a strand of hair out of her face before reaching back and tying it into twin pony tails using the ribbons she found on the ground so it wouldn't get in her face anymore. "The real Ladybug is unconscious still and you have her miraculous right now. So just like Accalia had Chat use your miraculous you'll use Ladybug's and become the new Ladybug for now!" Tikki urges flying in circles around her frantically.

"I have her miraculous?" J.J. questions reaching up to touch her earlobes. When she had pulled her hair back she had to untangle some strands from her earrings not noticing then that the lowest set of the three sets of piercings she had in her earlobes themselves was different. She no longer had the small titanium balls in her ears but small somewhat flat disks.

"Yes you need to transform now!Hurry Lupine needs your help!" She urges again worriedly casting a glance at Lupine who stumbled back a step tripping over his tail. "Alright this is rather confusing but I'll do it. What do I say?" She asks climbing to her feet. "It's Spot's On." "Alright then, Tikki Spots On!" She cries tapping one earring lightly.

She was surprised to find her costume was different from the actual Ladybug's costume. Hers had a black gloves going up her wrists before turning into spotted sleeves going up to her shoulders where a large black collar covered her shoulders and upper chest before going back to spots. Around her waist was a thin black band along with her yoyo. Her legs were spotted again until mid calf where it turned into black boots with a short spiky heal.

"Ohh I love the shoes." J.J. coos happily having a secret love for heels. "Gahh a little help here?" Lupine calls being held upside down entangled in his own whip. "Coming Kitty I mean Wolfy!" She calls dashing towards him taking out her yoyo and flinging it at where the larger akuma held the handle of the whip forcing him to let go of it after getting whacked with her yoyo.

She quickly helped Lupine Alpha to his feet and giving him a quick crash course on using a whip. "Extend your arm further back so as not to hit yourself in the back of the head with the whip and make sure not to hesitate when flinging it forward and do try to aim. It changes length on will just use your mind to control it. For Sanctuary you need both hands so make sure your whip is tied around your waist. Lift your tail up and keep it up its attached Wolfy you can feel it. Those ears have uses too figure them out."

They darted apart Lupine using the whip a bit better now and making sure to keep his tail up. They both flung the whip and yoyo at the akumas hitting them over and over making sure not to stay still long enough for one to recover, just kept on moving in circles bombarding them with the yoyo and whip while they tried to figure out where the akuma could be hiding.

One of the akuma Wendigo broke his way through the bombardment by charging right at Lupine. But so busy were they focusing on trying to ram right into him that they didn't notice the long metal baton extend out in front of their feet causing them to trip over it and go face first into the dirt. It was only thanks to his quick reflexes that Lupine was able to roll out of the way in time. All eyes were suddenly turned on the girl in a black cat suit who retracted the baton. "Meows it going?" She asks innocently.

~o~

Mari decided that today just wasn't her day as she woke up to the sounds of battle and her entire body being sore. She gasped sitting up quickly as she caught sight of the fight before her. Lupine Alpha and Ladybug where going at it with the akumas bombarding them with their whip and yoyo. Except Lupine Alpha was male and had short blonde hair with yellow green eyes while Ladybug while female was bigger and had long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

That wasn't Marinette as Ladybug out there it was Chat Noir as Lupine Alpha and Lupine Alpha as Ladybug. She reached up to touch her ears feeling for her earrings only not to find them there but instead some small metal balls instead. "What the?" She questions. "Sorry kitty you had the wrong magical item so I switched them for you just like I was told." A child whispers. Turning she saw the child who had been hiding in the shadows of the statue beside her.

"Why do you think I'm Chat Noir and who told you to switch my miraculous?" She asks scrambling to her feet. "The lady in my head told me to give them to you. And you have the tiny kitty so you get the kitty ring." She says quietly pointing to Plagg who lay on the ground still. "Oh no Plagg!" Mari cries bending down to scoop up the kwami. He stirred with a groan his green eyes opening.

"You okay?" She asks stroking him with her thumb a heavy silver ring was on her ring finger of one of her hands which surprisingly fit perfectly and appeared thinner more like a women's ring then a mans now probably due to magic. "Nothing a little Camembert won't fix princess." He replies rubbing his head. "I'll get you some as soon as the battle is over okay? What do I say to transform?" She asks showing him the fight going on behind them. "Claws Out." Plagg answers taking in the battle with wide eyes noting that their roles had been all switched around.

"Alrighty then Plagg Claws Out!" She cries as the kwami was sucked into her ring. Her costume was of course different as she was female. She had a black leather cat suit on that zipped up the front with a black corset over it. A green ribbon with a gold bell on it was tied around her neck while she had on simple elegant black leather claw tipped gloves with green ribbons tied around her wrists. Around her waist was a black frilly tutu skirt with a large green butt bow ribbon in the back that also held her baton. Most of her legs were covered in thigh high, high heeled black leather boots that had tiny gold bells on the zippers.

She had to admit she thought she looked pretty hot adding in the cute little black cat ears on her head and a black tail all made of leather with another green bow and gold bell around the end. Her bluebell cat eyes cast quickly back up at the fight seeing that Wendigo was charging right towards Lupine Alpha. Without thinking she extended her baton out down low in front of their feet tripping the akuma and sending it crashing to the ground while Lupine avoided getting crushed. When all eyes turned towards her all she froze and did the first thing that came to mind. Flashing a cocky flirtatious grin she all but purred as she called out "Meows it going?"

~o~

It took a minute but Lupine let out a laugh and flashed his signature grin that she usually saw against black leather. "I think you mean howl's it going, my lady." He jokes. "Don't be bugging her on the details wolfy." Ladybug tosses in with a playful smile. "I think my joke was purrfectly pawsome." Chat Noire purrs the bell on her tail giving a little tinkle noise as she swished it.

"THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!" A voice shouts drawing the three's attention to the fence where Alya stood balancing on Nino's shoulders who stood on the rock base of the fence gripping the bars to keep his own balance with his girlfriend using his shoulders to get a better height advantage to peer over the fence her cell phone in hand recording. "She's totally insane isn't she?" Ladybug comments out of surprise eyeing the aspiring reporter. "Yes, yes she is." Chat Noire says with a sigh

"Shall we end this quickly Buganette, My Lady?"Lupine asks with a bow gesturing to the two akumas. "Lets." The two females answer at the same time. Darting forward all three used their weapons to launch attacks at the akumas driving them together as they used their powers to block the blows of the weapons. They moved in a circle to keep the akumas from escaping. They did this so they could take the time to figure out what item the akuma was hiding in.

"It has to be something relatively small so it can stay with them no matter what form they take or what they do and not be affect or seem out of place." Chat Noir calls out to her partners. They had to jump back as Wendigo rushed towards them again to avoid being trampled. "We need more time. Ladybug use your lucky charm quickly!" Lupine shouts ducking to avoid the backlash of his whip being sent back to him as Skin Walker deflected it with the hide of a alligator.

Ladybug nodded jumping backwards out of the way as Chat Noire used her baton to fling herself at Skin Walker to land a kick. Getting up close she used her baton to swing in circles launching kicks at the akuma. Lupine Alpha rolled forward getting in close to Wendigo tangling his whip around his legs and going to kick his feet out from under him. Ladybug in the mean time flung her yoyo up in the air and called out, "Lucky Charm!"

A flash of light and a black spotted red gun fell into her hands. Chat Noire flung herself backwards with her baton to land beside Ladybug. "What the? A gun? It's never given me an actual weapon before!" She cries worriedly wondering if the new Ladybug could really be thinking of using it. Ladybug examined it more closely checking the lucky charm item over carefully. Her green brown eyes focusing on a little black tip on the end of the gun.

Her face lit up in a giant grin. "Don't worry kitty I know just how to use this kind of weapon so no one gets hurt." She says scanning around the area to see what else she could use with the gun. Some pebbles on the ground jumped out at her along with Chat and her baton. Her eyes finally landed on Lupine Alpha and her grin grew even wider. "I have an idea!" She exclaims leaning down to whisper in Chat's ear who nodded giving a relieved sigh as she darted down towards the ground.

"Lupine get back!" Ladybug calls out as she points and aims her gun at Wendigo pulling the trigger. Wendigo fell backwards as something struck him in the chest. Lupine moved quickly jumping in front of the girls as Skin Walker let out an angry horrified scream and shifted charging at them. "Horns of a bison!" He cries as he charged towards them with a big heavy bony head and a pair of sharp horns.

"Sanctuary!" Lupine Alpha cries tying his whip around his waist and throwing up his hands creating a barrier of golden light that protected them from the attack. "Claws of a Cougar!" He cries shifting to slash at the barrier unsuccessfully. Ladybug and Chat Noire dashed out as soon as the barrier vanished Ladybug firing the gun quickly. Something struck Skin Walker in the chest causing him to clutch at the spot he was struck his other hand reaching for the medallion hanging around his neck.

"Chat the medallion!" Ladybug cries pointing towards it. "On it!" She calls back racing forward. "Cataclysm!" She shouts her hand becoming engulfed in black bubbly substance as she reached for the purple hued medallion her hand connecting with it just before Skin Walker could grab it. Lupine thinking ahead flung his whip snapping it across the small medallion that hung around Wendigo's neck as he started to come to. Both medallions broke Skin Walker's turned black and dissolved under Chat Noire's cataclysm and Wendigo's broke under the force of the whip connecting with the thin piece of metal.

"Now no more evil doing for you little ones!" Ladybug cries flinging her yoyo into the air, "Time to de-evilize!", swiping both purpleish black butterflies out of the air in one go. She opened her yoyo releasing the now purified butterflies letting them go free. "Bye Bye little butterflies fly free now." She calls as they fly away. The two akumatized victims returned to normal as she tossed the gun up into the air with a cry of "Miraculous Ladybug!" Everything was restored to normal including the small child who had been hiding half behind the statue in a daze.

"That was AMAZING!" Alya shrieks hopping over the fence to run towards the trio of super heroes. "The way you used the toy flash gun to make the noise and a puff of smoke to make it seem like they had been shot coupled with Chat Noir using his, err, her staff to hit pebbles at them to make them feel like they had been hit and then Lupine jumping back her, ahh, his whip still wrapped around the big ones legs knocking them over adding to the affect to make it seem as if they had been shot! All of it it was just so amazing to amazing for words!" She practically screams jumping up and down having caught it all on video.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions if you have time?" Alya asks hopefully as Nino panting pulled up beside her having climbed over the fence and fallen over the other side once he reached the top while she was replaying the fight. One right after the other all three miraculouses gave a beep starting with Ladybug's followed by Lupine's and finally Chat's all spaced just a bit apart. "We got about three to four minutes make it fast." Chat says holding up her ring.

"Okay Which one of you is which really? I mean who are you usually? I get you somehow switched miraculouses but I didn't get that part." Alya asks immediately firing off her first question. Chat Noire spoke up first. "I'm Ladybug but I got Chat's ring." "I'm Chat Noir but I have Lupine's choker/collar." Lupine Alpha pitches in next. Ladybug went last with her response. "I'm Lupine Alpha I'm temporarily visiting Paris and decided to help out the city's crime fighting duo while I'm here since it felt strange this time around it felt worse somehow to me."

"Yeah I noticed that while fighting. It did feel worse." Lupine comments with a thoughtful frown. "And then there's the child who seemed to be controlled somehow but not akumatized and said they heard someone talking to them in their head. " Chat Noire adds in also thoughtful confused as to what was going on. "There were two of them this time could that have something to do with it?" Nino asks having caught his breath.

"Maybe. Anyways next question?" Chat asks their miraculouses giving another beep. "Okay umm where are you from Lupine? Or rather who normally is Lupine." Alya questions turning her phone toward Ladybug. "I'm from Tokyo, Japan I'm one of that cities protectors much like Ladybug and Chat Noir are for Paris." She replies with a smile. "One of that means there are more superheroes in Tokyo besides you?" Alaya asks quickly as their miraculouses beeped once more. "Yes I have a partner his name is Corvus." Was the reply before Chat Noire interrupted . "Sorry but we have to go now."

"Wait one last question!" Alya calls as they prepared to take off. "Do you plan to continue working together with Lupine Alpha as a team?", Directing the question to the current Lupine Alpha and Chat Noir. Both smiled flashing her and their new partner a big grin. "Of course!" With that they swung and vaulted away leaving Alya squeezing Nino half to death out of excitement from having just gotten an interview with the three miraculous holders before anyone else could.

~o~

The trio landed in the alley way behind the Dupain-Cheng Bakery just as their miraculouses gave their final beeps each one transforming back one right after the other. They all breathed a sigh of relief as their kwamis came zipping out of their miraculouses. "Cutting it a bit close don't you think kid?"Plagg grips at Adrien who was still in his disguise from earlier. "Hey he did pretty good for his first time being Lupine and if your going to grip do it at the girl who currently has your miraculous on." Accalia growls at the cat with bared teeth. "No one is going to grip at anyone!Plagg that means you. Accalia settle down we don't want any fighting." Tikki intervenes before the two could go at it.

"Here you can have this back now Chat." Marinette says with a sigh of relief sliding the silver ring off her hand and placing it in his out stretched hand. He flashed her a grateful smile that morphed into a cocky grin admiring her shirt and the way it highlighted her breasts. "Can I have my earrings back now? These irritate my ears." J.J. questions unfastening the ladybug earrings and holding them out to Marinette who took them undoing the ones in her own ears and exchanging them for her own earrings.

Adrien unclasped the choker/collar and handed it back to J.J. once she got the earrings back in her ears. "Thank you." She says gratefully fastening it back around her neck. "You have a lot of earrings." He comments. "Yeah I'm not allowed to pierce any other part of my body so its the ears or nothing." She says with a rueful smile fingering not only the three studs in her ear lobe but the multitude of other piercings along the upper rim of her ear including a bar that went across the top edge at a diagonal.

"My parents would kill me if I got that many piercings." Ladybug comments with a wince. "Hey I'm hungry kid give me cheese!" Plagg complains. "I want Goji." Acalia growls impatiently. "Oh yeah here I got you guys some bags as well the store was running a sale." J.J. says sliding her back pack off her back along with the other two she was carrying handing them over to her companions. "There is food in them for your kwamis." She explains crouching down to open her own bag holding up some berries to Accalia who immediately devoured them. Her kwami eating she undid the ribbons in her hair handing them back to Marinette who was feeding Tikki a cookie her sun glasses hiding her eyes.

"Thanks for the bag and for my hair ribbons back." She says pulling her hair back into their normal pigtails. They quickly got themselves sorted out and their kwamis fed. "It's a bit late but pound it?" Marinette asks holding out her fist to Adrien who bumped it with his own while J.J. looked on. They both turned to her gesturing for her her to join in too. Grinning she bumped fists with them happy to be included.

As they turned to go J.J. thought of something turning back quickly. "Wait before you guys go can I get your numbers?" J.J. asks holding up a burner phone different from her personal one. Marinette and Adrien blinked at her in confusion. "I have a spare phone one separate from my regular phone that comes up as a private number that I use to keep in contact with my partner outside of the suit when need be. We also have social media accounts under our superhero identities. Our fans love them."

"I never thought about doing something like that. It's something to think about. We don't have anything like that right now but we'll certainly let you know if we get do." Marinette explains as she pulled on her bag getting ready to go. "I like the idea of being able to text Bugaboo when ever I want to." Adrien says with a flirtatious wink at her from under his mask causing J.J. to laugh at the look on her face.

The three of them split up Adrien heading out of the alley in one direction and Lupine heading the other Marintette waiting for them to leave before removing her glasses and heading into the bakery through the back door. "That was certainly one hell of an adventurous day that's for sure." She comments to Tikki as she heads up the stairs to her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien sat in his room with a sigh staring up at the ceiling from his desk chair. His room had been basically cleaned out of all things interesting enough to provide him with entertainment. No computer, No T.V., No cell phone, no video games either. Nothing. His father found out he had skipped his fencing and Chinese lessons and he had lost all his privileges except for going to school. He couldn't even hang out with friends after school.

He sighed again bored out of his skull trying to think of something he could do. He had finished his homework so that was out. He wasn't in the mood to read. He wanted to talk to his friends or play video games but he couldn't. He was SOOOO BORED! Plagg groaned as Adrien sighed again. "Kid enough with the sighing already! You're driving me insane!" He growls floating up to his face to lecture him. "But I'm bored there is nothing to do." Adrien complains with another sigh.

Before Plagg could answer there was a few rapid knocks on his door before it swung open. His father and Natalie always waited for him to answer before opening the door so he knew it wasn't them. Gorilla never came into his room usually. Plagg quickly zipped into the trashcan with a piece of Camembert to hide. J.J. walked right in through the door with a amused smile on her face.

"I love how you get grounded and yet you're still allowed to see me." She comments dropping her bag on the floor and making her way towards him. While his attention was focused on her Accalia quickly zipped out of the bag and under the first piece of furniture she could get to before zipping her way towards the trashcan having figured out where Plagg was hiding.

"How? What? Why?" Adrien asks confused as to why the older girl was here. "My brother agreed to work with your father on the project which means I'll be staying in Paris for the duration of it if not longer as your dad wants Kei to work on several other projects after this one. In the mean time I get to hang out with you." She says cheerfully plopping herself done in a chair.

"But I'm grounded. I'm not allowed friends over or to go out with friends or go over any friends houses." Adrien says mournfully still confused. He was bored and quite frankly lonely. He was even missing Chloe for all she could be annoying. At least before he went to school he had her now he didn't even have that. He never thought he could miss his friends so much.

"Ahh but you see my brother brings me along since as he sees it I get into mischief if left to my own devices for long and I just annoy him to death while he's working unless otherwise occupied and I'll be in their way while they are working so I'm sent off to go do what I want and since you and I are friends that means hanging out with you. Keeps me occupied and out of the way. And your father doesn't want to risk my brother backing out on him now that he has finally agreed so I get to hang out with you anyways even if you're grounded." J.J. exclaims with a bright smile on her face.

Adrien blinked taking in all that she just said. It did make sense if he thought about it. His father was smart and he had put to much work into getting her brother to collaborate on this project with him to mess it up now or let it slide out of his grasp now because of one, as he would see it, silly bored teenager who could easily be kept occupied with his own teenage son. Letting her hang out with his grounded son was a little thing to allow compared to how important this project was; he had been preparing for it for over a month.

"Well hanging out with you is something at least though I don't know what we're going to do since my video games were taken away." He says glad to have someone as company other then Plagg. "Not a problem. Your father didn't think to pat me down for all pieces of technology I have on me." She answers reaching down the front of her shirt and pulling out her cell phone from between her breasts causing Adrien to blush. "Why...Why do you have that hidden there?" He stutters his face turning bright red.

"Just in case your father did have me pat down." She says with a roll of her eyes tapping away at the keyboard to unlock her phone. "Now who should we call first? Ohh I know." With a grin she played with her phones features for a minute before scooting closer to him so he could see the screen as it rang for a video call to someone listed as Mari Girl with a Heart Emoji?. "Hello?" Marinette's voice came though the speakers on the phone crystal clear before the video loaded. "Hey Mari guess who I'm hanging out with today? He got grounded for missing his lessons and I'm the only one allowed to visit him so this is the only way he can talk to you out of school."

J.J. seemed to have a particularly evil glint to her smile as Marinette blinked her face scrunching up rather cutely in confusion. "Huh who are you talking about?" Before she focused in on the other person sharing the screen with J.J. and let out a terrified shriek dropping her phone and her arms pinwheeling as she fell over backwards. Adrien could see the wheels on her rolling chair spinning off to one side of the screen and he could hear her pained groan from where ever she landed off screen.

"I don't think you should have called her up so suddenly out of the blue like that with out any warning that I'm here too. I don't think she likes me very much. We didn't exactly meet on the best of terms I sometimes think she still holds a grudge for that." He murmurs feeling disappointed that the one friend he could talk to at the moment was so terrified of him she went into a panic over just talking to or seeing him; scratching the back of his neck as he spoke.

J.J. sent him this odd look. "I heard from Alya how you two met and trust me she doesn't hold a grudge over something as petty as that after you made up and became friends. Trust me when I say Marinette isn't afraid of you. She likes you." Adrien brightened at that smiling himself now glad to know Mari didn't hate him. "I like Marinette too and am glad she's my friend." He says giving a warm happy smile.

Marinette had recovered enough to pick up the phone again and nearly fainted when she heard what he said and saw his smile. "Oh boy you are so obliviously stupid when it comes to girls." J.J. mutters under her breath casting her eyes heavenwards. "Ohh Hi ...AdAdrAdrien I'm sorrrwry about at I mean that you just startled me is all." Marinetee stutters tripping over her words her face turning as red as her ladybug suit.

"Chill ax girl it's just me and him take a deep breath and calm down then try speaking again no need to get so formal and all." J.J. interrupts rolling her eyes before giving her a wink. "Just talk like you normally do to me or Alya." Marinette took a deep breath Tikki coaching her on mediating breathing in the background not that they could hear her through the phone. "Sorry I guess I nervous got... I mean got nervous is all." She says after a minute keeping her gaze mostly on J.J. the best she could still mixing up her word order.

When Marinette did look at Adrien and start to freak out again she did the breathing just as Tikki told her to and tried her best to remember J.J. was there to speak as if she was speaking to J.J. and Adrien just so happened to be around too which he was he was right there oh my god Adrien was right there she was doing a video chat with Adrien! Squeeee!

Adrien watched as Marinette changed from looking somewhat terrified to overly excited and jumping up and down. Her frequent mood changes and positive attitude was one of the things he liked about her it made her interesting. "Mari Girl deep breath before you hurt yourself again." J.J. says an amused smile on her face watching Adrien's indulgent slightly adoring look on his face at the moment wishing she could take a picture of it to send to Mari and Alya later. Thinking quickly she hit the capture button on one corner of the screen so it captured a picture of them at that exact second.

Adrien barely registered the click sound it made shaking his head and peering at J.J. curiously. "Sorry my finger slipped. Don't worry I'll delete the picture later." J.J. lies smoothly having gotten good at it after moving in with her brother. It was the only way to get away with things at times that he would otherwise not allow. He wasn't the easiest person to live with especially having spent the years from age 9 to age 16 living apart.

"Sorry about that I got a bit over excited." Marinette apologizes sheepishly rubbing the back of her head with a shy smile. "It's okay Mari that's what makes you so cute." J.J. purrs with a endearing smile. They laughed and joked and talked together for a while Marinette stuttering occasionally or tripping over her words when she looked directly at Adrien and focused in on him. Having J.J. there to play referee helped she would randomly interrupt at times long enough for Marinette to catch her breath and try to calm down.

By the time they were wrapping up the conversation Marinette had only embarrassed herself with somewhat strange embarrassing things she said a few times which J.J. laughed off putting her more at ease. J.J. knew what it felt like to be embarrassed or be afraid of being embarrassed in front of others and tried her best to make Marinette feel more at ease and have more confidence in herself with Tikki whispering words of encouragement in her ear from behind her head.

Marinette's stuttering hadn't been as bad as it normally was around Adrien talking on the phone helped with that some instead of talking to him in person even if it was a video chat. J.J. had an entire collection of pictures of different facial expressions Adrien made throughout the call figuring out how to also reverse the camera so it captured a screen shot of Marinette's expression as well adding even more photos to her phone's gallery.

"When Adrien get's ungrounded we should all go see a movie together. You, Me, Adrien, Alya and Nino." J.J. says as the phone call drew to a close. It was getting late which meant that soon her brother or Natalie would be coming to get her to leave. Marinette's face lit up and she let out a squeal of delight. "That would be amazing there is a new movie coming out that I've been dying to see." She gushes hearts in her eyes at the thought of a group date with Adrien.

"Yeah that would be fun. If I can get my father to let me go or give my bodyguard the slip." Adrien says his face falling as he considered his father actually letting him go see a movie with friends. "You leave that to me I'm a master at giving my bodyguards the slip." J.J. puts in flipping her ponytail over her shoulder arrogantly. "Judging from your grand entrance at school on the first day I don't doubt that." Marinette comments snarkily with a yawn her chin resting in the palm of her hand.

"It's late, you're tired and we should be going, my brother should be finishing up any minute too. See you tomorrow at school Mari." J.J. says giving Mari a gentle smile. "Bye Marinette see you at school tomorrow." Adrien says giving her a smile of his own. "Bye J.J. Bye Adrien I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." She says with a sweet smile and another yawn as they hung up managing her her sleepy state to get out the words no problem.

A knock on the door sounded just as J.J. was slipping her phone back into her pocket. "Miss James your brother is getting ready to leave." Natalie calls through the door. "Alright give me a minute and I'll be down." She calls back moving to grab her bag rustling in it to pull something out. "Here this is my spare phone that I use for when I lose my actual phone. The features suck on it and it gets crappy signal but you can make basic calls using it and my number and a few others you know are programmed in besides numbers of my friends back home. The games aren't to bad on it simple but not bad you can use it till you get your phone back." J.J. explains handing Adrien the small touch screen burner phone.

"Cool thanks." Adrien murmurs trying to press and hold the button on the lockscreen long enough to unlock it. It was apparently very touchy and stubborn. This gave Accalia time to get back into J.J.'s bag part of the reasons he distracted him with the phone in the first place. "And here. This is the latest handheld version of my brother's games for on the go. It's still in the testing stages this one so you can play it and give me the feed back on how it works." She says with a wink slinging her bag over her shoulder placing the hand held gaming device in his hands before heading out the door.

"See ya Adrien." J.J. calls back to him as she closed the door behind her. Adrien had a huge grin on his face now. "Well you can't be bored now." Plagg mutters glad to finally be rid of that nosy wolf. Her sense of smell was far to sharp; she found his hiding place in no time at all. But one thing she had going for her he had to admit was she really knew how to pick them if one didn't know any better her pup would seem almost normal. "No I most certainly can not."

~o~

Gabriel Argeste nearly jumped out of his chair in his study when his son's phone which he had in his pocket suddenly erupted in a flurry of noises that kept on going with seemingly no end. It wasn't his ringtone. One of Adrien's so called friends had tried calling earlier only for Mr. Argeste to answer and inform them Adrien was grounded and lost all phone privileges. She had squeaked out a vague reply and quickly hung up much to his satisfaction.

Now he pulled out the phone to figure out not only how to silence the damn thing but why it was going off. He blinked one brow rising as he saw the notification on the homescreen saying there were thirty something messages from one J.J. ;P a few quick taps and the phone was unlocked. Adrien didn't need secrets he was his father he had the right to know who his son was talking to and who he hung out with.

All the messages appeared to be one picture each. Various pictures all taken of the same girl. Not taken in person either but a screenshot of a video call. Despite the photos being cropped he could still make out the details that showed the girl was talking to whoever this J.J. was through their phone's cameras. More pictures arrived after a pause. After a few moments of a pause and Gabriel browsing through the new photos, a text message arrived.

"These are for Adrien when he gets ungrounded. Yes I know you have his phone at the moment Mr. Argreste but that doesn't stop me from sending these for him to see later. If I don't send these now I'll forget later. Don't bothering to delete them either I have copies as do others. ;) Besides isn't she cute? followed by an *Sparkling heart emojicon*. She is too cute for words! She's super shy and sweet and looks so f*ing adorable! (delete this last message please)

The message dropped off after telling him to delete the last part. He frowned looking back through all the pictures as Adrien's father he didn't approve of Miss James sending his son or rather his son's phone a ton of messages especially pictures of one girl. As Adrien's father he had the right to determine who Adrien saw and had contact with. His perfect son had to have only most perfect of backgrounds which included those around him which at the moment was sadly lack luster except for a few diamonds in the rough as one might say.

However the designer in him had admiring the pictures mainly seeing as how they all captured a cute expression on the young lady's face that one would most likely not see under normal circumstances but something had sparked her into making those faces and they had all unknowingly been captured forever by a cell phone. The pictures themselves weren't ideal for model type shots but they could be digitally touched up.

It was the girl who caught his interest. The spark in her eyes the shy but hint of sweetness in her smile and the pure look of adoration stamped on every inch of her face. Her faint bits of freckles across her button nose made her look cuter in many ways that freckles could also detract from ones looks. Small and delicate she was if her features where anything to go by and one of mixed blood.

The pictures made him vaguely curious as to what the girl looked like fully not just her face. Her eyes was what drew him back to the pictures each time he hit the lock button to go back to work. Those bluebell eyes had that same look in them that his wife had had in her amazing green eyes. It made him miss her even more. It also made him angry that someone so young could have that look in their eyes and be happy when he could not. He could not see that same look in the eyes of the one he loved but whoever that look was for for this young lady they were lucky and they probably didn't even know just how lucky they were to still be able to see it.

Getting frustrated with himself over a bunch of stupid photos and not very decent ones he relocked the phone and called for his secretary Natalie. "Here take this until Adrien gets off groundment. Miss James just sent over thirty photos all at once of some random girl. It's bothering me while I'm trying to work I don't have time for some teenager's foolishness." He orders handing over the phone to her. "And delete the last message she sent."

He throws in getting back to work on organizing the details of his new advertisement parts of it were coming together nicely now that he had Miss James's brother Kei working on it with him after all Kei wasn't the best for nothing. Natalie replied with her usual monotone "Yes sir.", until she opened the phone to delete the last message and saw all the pictures of the girl, one of Adrien's classmates.

"Sir should I delete these pictures as well? They seem all rather well kind of intimate." Natalie questions flipping through the pictures herself. "No leave them. Adrien has never shown any interest in any girl at all this time will be no different. As his father I'll pick him out a nice girl of good breeding for him to date once time comes he is too young still too foolish right now he needs to learn. After all it's my right to make all the important decisions for him I'm his father after all. I know whats best." He responds shuffling through the papers on his desk dismissing her with a wave.

"Yes sir of course sir." Natalie responds backing out of his home office. She couldn't help but think that perhaps this time he might just be wrong there was something about this girl that just made her feel special. Perhaps she would be the one to heal Adrien from the loss of his mother after her disappearance. Natalie also couldn't help but think that Mr. Argeste despite all his words was not much of a father towards Adrien when he needed him most. Having to basically be forced to see his son like back during Christmas, was not something a father should be doing.

Adrien was growing up and he was doing it alone. Public school might not be such a bad idea after all since it gave him people who really did care for him, it gave him a support system. Adrien was experiencing the world slowly through his new friends whether or not his father knew it or not. Miss James was going to be playing a big part in it now too. Natalie knew about the new game and spare phone Adrien currently had but didn't say anything.

This girl understood the way Adrien felt but she rebelled against the life she was being forced to live and was helping Adrien learn to rebel too and to stop being the perfect model son his father expected to be. Miss James was just as suppressed as Adrien except for one fact she had grown up free of it all until she had been kidnapped at age 15 and then everything changed for her. But she could be free once more all she needed was just over a year and she would be. Just as Adrien would one day be free of his suppressed life. Nothing could go back to the way it was before but maybe just maybe Adrien could be happy again even if it wasn't in the Agreste house or under the Agreste name.


	9. Chapter 9

The last few days had been pretty rotten and today took the cake topping them all off with a big fat cherry on top. Of all people to see her scars it of course just had to be the queen bee herself. She had been getting changed in the girls locker room after everyone else left after gym class when Chloe had burst in to avoid getting caught by Alya having done something to Marinette that caused Alya to go on a rampage.

Chloe being Chloe had made a run for it and left Sabrina to fend for herself. Ducking into the seemingly empty locker room had been her attempt to avoid getting caught. Of course she didn't know that one particular senior had stayed behind after class waiting for everyone else to leave before getting undressed like she had done at the start of the class earlier.

Chloe had seen her with no shirt on and only a small hand towel within reach to cover her chest with. It wasn't her chest she was trying to hide by avoiding undressing in front of others though. It was her whole entire back which had been on full display for Chloe to see. At first the younger girl had been shocked at what she saw but then she had started to laugh cruelly and even snapped a few pictures.

She had laughed at her and made some cruel mean comments about her back and how no one would like her once they saw the pictures. She knew full well that Chloe intended to send them to everyone in her contacts. She had grown used to being treated differently by others who saw her back and she had grown used to the horrified gasps and looks she got when they saw.

But it didn't hurt any less and having been bullied over it had caused her to become self-conscious not over her back itself but what other people thought how they reacted and how they treated her afterwards. It was part of her social anxiety the councilors said. All the therapists she had seen had said that she was afraid of being embarrassed being treated differently then before because of it.

Back home in London everyone had been warned when she was a young child not to mention anything about it and to respect her privacy. But apparently in Tokyo being in high school meant they believed she could just learn to deal with it and all the attention it gathered. That's part of what caused her to develop the social anxiety she had.

Now it was about to start all over again all her hard work into getting better all those visits to the dreaded councilor and talking about how she felt and letting all her fears and anxieties out to a strange adult even when she didn't want to. All of it undone because of the ego on one selfish girl who thought she was better then everyone.

Lupine sat on the edge of the roof top her gold eyes red tinged from crying and her cheeks streaked with tear stains. Her nose was long since stuffed up to the point that she had to breath through her mouth in short gaps of breath. At least she had stopped sneezing in between sobs. A rooftop garden may not have been the best place to cry her eyes out in when it had lilies in pots in the corners and she was allergic to lilies.

Besides a few minor food allergies which were easy enough to handle by just avoiding those foods she had an allergy to flowers or rather certain types of flowers. Lilies in particular made her sneeze alot and often made it hard to breath. Her poor partner on her birthday the first year they worked together. He got her a giant bouquet of star gazer lilies only to have her immediately start sneezing and damn near fall off the Tokyo Tower.

He had just been trying to do something nice for her since she never got much in the way of presents outside her family and she mentioned her birthday had been coming up in the next few days. He regretted it for the next couple days when she had trouble breathing during their routine patrols and dealing with disturbances. The flowers had accidentally gotten crushed between them when he grabbed her to keep her from falling and had apparently embedded their scent and pollen into their suits until they figured out they could remove their suits but not their masks while transformed and washed them in secret.

Her hearing was still as sharp as always even if her sense of smell wasn't. That's how she knew Chat Noir and Ladybug had found her. She heard them land on the rooftop behind her. She didn't turn around not wanting them to see her like this. "Lupine are you okay?You hung up just after answering when we called you to see if you wanted to meet up to patrol." Ladybug questions softly feeling that something was bothering the wolf.

Lupine glanced down at her whip which she had set beside her after hanging up. Her whip acted like a communicator just like their weapons did all she had to do was pull on the tassel hanging from the end of the handle and a insert slide down to act as her communicator. She breathed in a deep breath to try and calm herself as best she could. She was the older one she was supposed to be the more mature one.

Hardly the calm level headed one even though she was the leader of her team she could be free and open and confident behind her mask and not have to deal with any of the worries of her anxiety. Her partner despite being the one who was in fact calm and level headed was the more even tempered and patient one who always had some trick up his sleeve to get them out of a sticky situation her bold brashness had gotten them into. (She blamed Accalia for that one)

"I'm fine just stuffed up. I'm allergic to lilies." She replies aware her voice sounded like she was in fact stuffed up hoping they would believe that little half truth and not try and see her face. She should have known better after the past few days getting to know Paris's heroes better and avoiding Alya like the plague whenever she caught sight of them and tried to get in an interview.

"You sounded upset before you hung up. You smell like you've been crying and fur-ankly like a whole mishmash of flowers which might explain the patch over there that looks like someone rolled in it. If you're feeling clawful you can tell us we're your fur-ends." Chat Noir says moving closer to her to wrap his arms around her from behind in a tentative hug unsure how she might react to the physical affection but he felt she needed it right then.

"You can smell the fact that I've been crying?" She asks turning in his hold to peer up at him. "Your tears smell like salt puppy." Chat teases gently as Ladybug came up along side them to give their new friend a hug as well since she hadn't rejected Chats and he had more courage then Ladybug did at that moment having felt unsure how to approach the older girl without making her even more upset.

After a moments hesitation Lupine choose to given them at least part of the story. "I have problems around other people especially in crowds and I don't like being stared at. That's why I choose to wait till everyone else leaves after gym class to get dressed. Someone, someone especially mean caught me while undressing and made fun of me and did something really cruel. It triggered everything I've been working hard to push past and I kind of broke down. I just needed to get away from it all so I transformed and took off and ended up here. It seems nice and rather peaceful here other then the lilies."

Lupine gave them a watery sharp toothed grin turning her head to look up at the Eiffel Tower that they had a nice view of from that roof top. She was brought out of her rather peaceful dream state by Chat giving a hiss. "They didn't take pictures of you naked did they? That's just really cruel and horrible of them." He growls a rumble coming from his chest that was not a purr. Ladybug couldn't help but agree if that was the case but she wanted more details first.

"Chat calm down and let Lupine speak okay?" She asks laying a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. Lupine gave Ladybug a grateful smile no matter how much she would like to see Chat tear into Chloe it wasn't worth it she was going to have to confront her herself sometime. Lupine took a deep breath to calm herself down before speaking.

"While she did take pictures it was only of my back. I had a hand towel covering my front and my back was what was turned towards her. " Lupine explains patiently so as to calm the kitty down before he did something he would regret. Her answer puzzled both her companions. If she wasn't naked and it was only her back that a picture had been taken of what was the big deal what had made her this upset?

Lupine gave her friends especially Chat whose embrace was starting to become a bit too suffocating a gentle shove back so they would give her some space. Both got up and backed off a bit like Lupine wanted. She gave a sigh of relief at that before tuning back towards the city before her. Reaching around in back of her head she drew her loose hanging hair over her shoulder pulling it out of the way. Tugging on the zipper that went up her back she drew it down about half way so it showed most of her upper back.

Ladybug and Chat Noir starred in open mouth horror at the sight of the girls back. Her entire back and it was literally almost the entire backside of what they could see, was completely covered in a series of scars. Slash like scars, cut scars, various scars of various size, texture and depth covered her back. They went all the way up to her neck and across most of her shoulders. They stopped withe wise an inch or two short of her sides and the full withe of her shoulders stretched in some places more so then others.

The pattern of the scars showed where the most damage had been down right along the center along her spine as well as the fact that they were old scars from how many faded at the edges and didn't reach all the way completely across her back suggesting she had grown since she acquired the scars so there was a few bits of skin free of any marring along her sides.

"What...?What happened?" Ladybug finally manages to choke out unable to believe that the girl had suffered so much trauma from receiving those scars and still lived and not just lived but didn't seem to have any spinal problems from it. With that much damage centered around the spine where most of the nerves were it was a miracle if she had escaped without any damage down to either her spine or nerves.

Chat was quiet unable to think of anything to say. The band of the girls sports bra that came with her suit covered but a small section of the skin that was visible. Chat didn't know if he wanted to see just how far down those scars stretched he felt like he was going to be sick just seeing them and imagining the amount of pain she had to have gone through receiving them and then healing from them.

"I was ... I had an accident. There was an accident that I was involved in many years ago. I was the only one to survive. I had curled myself up when it happened and the glass and metal that showered over me hit mainly along my back. The doctors said it was amazing I could still walk and wasn't paralyzed from it. They didn't know how with the depth of some of my wounds that none actually hit the spinal cord or the nerves. I had to have bandages wrapped all around my torso for a long time before they all finished healing. I had to have stitches to close almost all of them."

Lupine Alpha murmurs in a soft voice zipping up her suit once more and brushing her hair back into place. "And they took pictures of it?!" Chat whispers horrified and angry at the same time. This girl was still alive after a horrifying accident that only she survived from and someone had the nerve to take pictures of and make fun of the fact that she had scars still from it.

"I never used to care about them I came to terms with the scars a long time ago and I personally don't care its what other people think that bothers me now." Lupine explains with a sigh turning around to face them. She was almost afraid to look but was surprised when she did instead of seeing disgust and horror on their faces she saw a pained sympathy and outrage at what had been done to her.

"That's horrible!It's completely outrageous and uncalled for for them to have taken pictures to spread around to others.!" Chat hisses his tail lashing about. Ladybug looked pretty peeved herself her face growing to be pretty red almost as red as her suit. "I plan on confronting them myself. I don't care right now if they spread those pictures around I'm going to explain to her and to everyone what happened. Make them see and understand why I have these scars. I'm just glad she didn't see my other scars." Lupine mutters that last part rubbing her wrists.

Chat unfortunately for her caught what she muttered with a twitch of his ears. He reached out and gently snagged her wrist in one hand tilting his head to look at her gloved hand for a moment before looking back at her. "What do you mean other scars?" He asks almost afraid of the answer if his suspicion was correct.

After a moment's hesitation Lupine pulled her wrist free of Chat's grasp and removed her glove showing not only the talon tipped fingers on her hand but the scars that marked the insides of her wrist. "I used to cut. I had a hard time with being bullied and everything had suddenly changed for me. I felt like the gaze of one person who saw my scars was that of guilt and pain. It made me feel guilty seeing them looking like that whenever they saw my scars and everything mixed together became to much. The only thing that helped it feel any better was if I punished myself in some way. It felt good in a way it felt like I was free of the problems it was a distraction. I got help shortly after I got Accalia. She was the one who truly made me stop made me see I wasn't at fault. She didn't give me a choice. Between her and my partner, Corvus I was saved from the dark path I was heading down."

Lupine blushed at the mention of her partner's name slightly her cheeks dusting with a hint of pink. The mention of Lupine Alpha having a partner was what snapped Ladybug out of her own depressing thoughts about her own anxiety. "You have a partner?" She asks curiously as Lupine pulled on her glove once more. It was interesting that Lupine could remove parts of her suit at will she would have to try it herself sometime.

Lupine Alpha blushed again her face darkening slightly. "Yeah his name is Corvus he is the Crow Miraculous Holder and he has the power of Chaos to balance out my powers of Protection. He can literally cause Mayhem with a sweep of his wing. He is really nice despite his dark forbidding looks. He is really kind and truthfully the more level headed one. He has saved my tail I don't know how many times. He is amazing and I couldn't do it with out him. Even if he can be a pain in the butt at times with his 'I told you so's' "

Lupine grumbled out the last little bit but her face was still slightly red and she had a dreamy look in her eyes and the expression on her face was almost exactly the same as the one Ladybug often saw on Chat's face when he was mooning over her. Ladybug couldn't help but laugh as she realized something. Lupine and her partner Corvus sounded like the exact opposites of her and Chat Noir. Including the fact that Lupine Alpha had a crush on her own partner.

"You wound me Hime. And just think I flew all this way just to visit you. And this is how I'm received with insults being said behind my back?" A low voice drawls from behind them. All three turn towards the voice. On the ledge of the roof on the far side across from them stood a tall young man dressed in mostly black with long feathers extending off a set of gloves that went almost all the way up to his shoulders. A black mask covered most of his face and his almost beak like nose. His eyes all black no pupils or whites visible. A metallic black bangle like bracelet hung on his wrist with five purple crows feet marks decorating it. He flashed a playful smug smile at them all before shrieks filled the air.

"Crovus!" Lupine Alpha shouts gleefully throwing herself at her partner damn near tackling him and almost knocking them both off the roof if he hadn't stepped down off the edge and moved to intercept his partner. His arms wrap around the Wolf Miraculous Holder with a good natured laugh as he returned the hug. Lupine buried her face against his neck inhaling his unique scent making sure it really was her partner. Lupine pulled back from the hug a look of delight on her face.

"What on earth are you doing here? I left you in charge of Tokyo while I was away." She laughs still smiling before her smile fell and a hard look took its place. "Corvus." She growls deep in her throat her voice low and threatening. "Oh crap." The tall male mutters dropping his arms from around her and taking a few steps back. "Corvus!" She howls as he turns and makes a run for it leaping across the gap between roofs using the feathers on his arms as wings. Lupine gave chase after him shouting and howling and snarling at him as she hunted down her partner chasing him along the Parisian rooftops. "You get back here!"


	10. Chapter 10

(For those interested check out my deviant art page the link to which is in my profile for pictures of Lupine and Corvus along with their Kwamis)

~o~

The pharmacist at the drug store couldn't help but feel like this was the strangest day of their lives. After all it wasn't everyday four superheroes walked in wanting to buy the strongest non-prescription allergy medicine there was. The wolf's face was red especially around the nose but not as red as the cat's was. The crow and ladybug hung back a bit which suddenly made sense when the crow extended an arm pointing out a specific brand of medicine and one of the feathers on his arm brushed against the cat's face causing him to go into a sneezing fit. The wolf gave a sigh and offered up a sheepish smile. "Sorry Chat Noir is allergic to my partner it seems."

"You have got to be kidding me?!" The pharmacist exclaims in disbelief. Ladybug and Lupine Alpha shook their heads while Chat Noir looked to be in pure utter misery and Corvus gave Chat an apologetic look. The pharmacist grimanced in sympathy for the poor boy turning to retrieve the medicine Corvus had pointed out and set it before them before casting them a doubtful look.

"I don't suppose any of you are over the age of 18?" Lupine and Corvus simply looked at the other two who shook their heads. "We are." They both said in unison. The pharmacist nodded in relief. "Now I don't suppose either of you have an I.D. on you?" He questions hopefully this was making his job far more interesting as it was he hoped not to have it made anymore complected at the very least.

Both shook their heads. "Secret Identity and all." Lupine explains a bit gruffly. "Umm can I at least get a date of birth to enter in then?" Lupine hesitated a moment, Corvus was the one who spoke up screwing up his face as he spoke. "December 12th. I'm 18 as of last December do the math." He states his dark eyes giving the poor guy the creeps what with no whites just all glossy blackness.

The pharmacist entered in the date of birth and scanned the medicine a second time telling them their total. All four looked at each other. "Anyone got any money on them?" Lupine asks patting her sides to show she had no pockets so no where to keep money. Ladybug shook her head doing the same thing as Lupine had.

Chat who did have pockets emptied them of all the random junk he had in them which included a white lily flower which caused Lupine to start sneezing herself. "Why do you have a lily Chaton?" Ladybug asks exasperated with her own partner. "I was going to give it to a furend later." He says flashing his lady a smile like that of a cat who got into the cream.

"Sorry I only have Yen on me not Euros." Corvus replied when all eyes turned to him. "Why?" Ladybug questions somewhat curious as to why he actually had money on him in the first place. "Because that's what I had in my pockets the last time I transformed." He answers playfully giving her a slight smile and a shrug. Chat didn't know how to feel about this new guy just yet other then Lupine seemed to really like and trust him he was her partner after all.

"I'll pay for it." A citizen says from behind them causing them all to turn and peer at the man holding the hand of an over excited little girl her other arm in a pink cast covered in stickers. "Really you don't have to..." Ladybug starts to say raising her hands to wave off his offer. "No it's fine I want to besides my little girl here wants to know if you would sign her cast for her." The father says pulling out his wallet to pay for the medicine.

All four melted at the hopeful look the little girl gave them. Her arm broken and being stuck in a cast is never fun but getting to decorate it and have people sign it makes it better. As the father payed for the medicine each hero took a different colored marker from the little girl and signed their names on it. Ladybug in red, Chat in green, Lupine in brown and Corvus in purple.

They even let the father take pictures of them with the girl who babbled on and on about how much she loved Ladybug and Chat Noir and was now fans of Lupine Alpha and Corvus as well. Chat gave the girl the lily as a parting gift earning a squeal of delight and her little arms being thrown around his neck in a tight hug.

The girl waved to them from the street below as they took to the rooftops once more. "Okay she was totally adorable you can't deny it." Lupine laughs as she swung herself onto the next roof with her whip. Corvus flew beside her the long gloves that covered his arms acting as wings with the attached feathers allowing him to actually fly or rather glide through the air.

The two miraculous holders with allergies stopped to take the medicine they had just gotten each gulping down the pills desperate for it to take affect so they could breathe again. Ladybug took the time to talk to Corvus. "You're the Crow Miraculous Holder?" She asks. "Yeah my miraculous," He held up his wrist showing her the bangle like bracelet that hung from it, "is from the same set as Lupine's is."

"What's your power if you don't mind me asking. I have the power of creation while my partner Chat Noir has the power of destruction and we know your partner Lupine has the power of Protection." Ladybug questions remembering how Lupine said something about him having the power of Choas or something like that.

"I have the power of Chaos. It's somewhat like Chat's destruction but instead of physical mine works differently more on a mental emotional level. It causes things to go out of control. It can cause people to go out of control." He states simply but his voice seemed to hold a power in it that suggested he knew all of what his power did exactly to people around him when he used it. That was something that freaked Ladybug out but also something she could respect. He knew his power was dangerous and knew exactly how to use it the best he could.

"Bugnette if you're done flirting with my partner can we continue with our discussion from earlier before Chat started being allergic to my partner?" Lupine growls softly her gold eyes hot with jealousy. Chat was glad in a way that he wasn't the only one jealous. If Lupine liked Corvus the way he liked Ladybug then he felt better about the crow hanging around with the female there to keep him in line. Her comment caused them all to remember what had transpired not to long ago.

 _"Corvus! You get back here! I'm so going to kill you when I get my paws on you!" Lupine Alpha howls in furry using her whip to try and grab Corvus's legs and pull him down out of the air as he flew over her head keeping out of reach and only landing when he had to to get another running start to take to the air once more._

 _His costume at first seemed to be all black but upon closer examination the only true black thing about him was one his eyes and two his hair. His sleeveless shirt with feather trim on the bottom, was blue black just like his pants. His arms were covered almost completely by a pair of long gloves that were black with a tinge of purple to them like his feathers that extended out from the gloves and going up and down the length of them._

 _The boots that covered his feet that went up to his calves had a green tinge to them like his mask. His eyes were black and had no whites to them or pupils just pure black. His hair was a soft black compared to the glossy black of his eyes. At the base of his throat was a gem pinned to the collar of his shirt. A string was tied across his chest which held a four winged boomerang on his back. A bracelet or bangle hung from his wrist a thick heavy metallic black metal with five purple crows feet marks on it._

 _He was avoiding getting caught by the furious female he called his partner to the best of his abilities not wanting to face her wrath given the choice. But eventually she was going to win their little spat as persistent as she was. She lunged and tackled him to the roof top landing on top of some of the lilies causing her to start sneezing while she tried to grab him by the shirt front and shake him._

 _She was growling at him between sneezes yelling at him in another language speaking to rapidly for them to even get an idea of what she was saying. After a while of letting her yell at him Corvus sat up seizing the girls hands to keep her from beating on him and scooping her up with his other arm drawing her waist in close to his so he could maneuver them away from the lilies._

 _Her face was bright red not just from sneezing but because of his actions. "Deep breaths Hime and then I'll explain myself okay?" He asks the wolf getting a shy nod from her and a few more mutters in a strange mix of whatever language she was speaking earlier and English. They were able to pick out a few words from it that were English and some names but not much else. Chat Noir perched on the far edge of the roof farthest from where the two other superheroes where._

 _Ladybug sat down beside him listening an watching the two. After a few breaths Lupine Alpha was able to calm down enough and breathe somewhat clearly enough to talk clearly. "Corvus what on earth are you doing here?I left you in charge of Tokyo I told you I was coming here. That's why I left you in charge I figured the city would be safe as long as you where there." She questions worriedly her gold eyes brimming with it._

 _"That's part of why I'm here Lupine. After you left it got quiet all of a sudden. Very quiet." Corvus explains releasing his grip on her waist but still holding her hands not quite trusting her not to hit him again. She was stronger then she looked. Lupine paled and yanked her hands free of his grasp to clutch the front of his shirt tightly her eyes wide and desperate. "Tell me everything!"_

 _"Not long after you left another possession occurred and I went to handle it. It got rather long and drawn out without you being there but eventually I got it under control. Then another possession happened shortly afterwards with in the same day. Again I took care of it. For three days possessions happened one after the other it was exhausting. But then it grew quiet. Very quiet. The thing that really bothered me was the first one took place on the day you left. Just after you left. And then it stopped everything was completely quiet and no signs of her at all. I got some news from my family that involved me having to go away for a while and with how quiet it had gotten I got worried so I choose to come here and find you. By the way did you know you are all over the internet along with Ladybug and Chat Noir?"_

 _Lupine sank down ignoring the last bit of what he said rolling her eyes though at his playful jesting tone. She started to bite her talons on her hands before her hand was knocked away by Corvus. "She hasn't shown up at all since the last attack?" She asks looking up to meet Corvus's solemn eyes as he nodded. "It got quiet the possessions decreased in strength and got spaced out before dropping off abruptly. I've been checking the news and the Howler for anything regarding incidents or possessions and nothing. Not even regular crime its too quiet Lupine. Way to quiet." His playful smirk had fallen away as he met her worried gaze._

 _"Who are you guys talking about if you don't mind me asking? And what's this about possessions?" Ladybug questions stepping towards them. "And what's a Howler?" Chat asks hopping down from his perch to walk over to them. "Like you guys have someone you face off against so do we. You have Hawkmoth who from my understanding has a miraculous and is using it for evil. Well we have someone too. Her name is Deer Woman. She to got a hold of a miraculous that does not belong to her and is using it for evil." Lupine Alpha explains._

 _Corvus shifted positions while his partner did the explaining scratching at his neck where the feathers around his shirt collar itched his skin. Chat was standing across from him and suddenly wrinkled his nose as one of Corvus's longer feathers on his arms stretched across the distance getting in Chat's face. Chat sneezed suddenly unable to hold it back. The suddenness of it caused Corvus to start his feathers ruffling. This caused Chat to sneeze again and again. The sneezing fit finally ended when Corvus backed away enough coupled with Chat backing away there was enough room between the two males that Chat did have a reaction to Corvus's feathers._

 _"What was that about?!" Lupine Alpha exclaims in surprise her eyes wide and darting between her partner and Ladybug's who was currently groaning and looking like she would rather be else where. "I forgot dammit." Ladybug curses going over to her partner to make sure he was okay. "Chat Noir is allergic to feathers." She explains somewhat sheepishly. "You have got to be kidding?" Lupine mutters her eye brows raised or rather the top of her mask raised. Ladybug shook her head while Chat regained his breath. "No. Chat really is allergic to feathers." "So basically what you are saying is Chat Noir is allergic to my partner?Ohh this is just too good."_

All three settled themselves down in comfortable positions on the Eiffel Tower having chosen that place to sit and discus what was going on. "Okay first question." Lupine directs with a nod towards them telling them to begin. "What's a Howler?" Chat Noir asks quickly before his lady could get in her question. She had already gotten part of an answer earlier while he didn't so he felt it was only fair to be answered first since he had starting sneezing due to Corvus not that it was his fault.

"The Howler is a social media page. A blog run by a fan who follows the fights and tries to get interviews with us any chance he gets." Corvus explains pulling his boomerang off from his back and gave a tug on two of the wings pulling them apart from the rest so the middle slide open reveling a screen. A few quick taps and a page was pulled up. The top of the page had two large prints on it. One in English reading The Howler, and the other is kanji characters.

He handed the boomerang to Chat letting him scroll through the pages curiously while Ladybug finally got the chance to ask her question. "What is this Deer Women's powers?" Ladybug asks directing her question to Lupine while the guys browsed the blog. "Deer Women has the power to brain wash and posses men and children. She takes over their minds and controls them. Her power works best on men especially those who have been unfaithful or are promiscuous. Children it's not as strong with I've found and the connection is easily broken."

"That explains the child during the Skin Walker and Wendigo incident as well as the native american theme with them. If this Deer Women is here in Paris somehow and is now working with Hawkmoth then that explains these last few akumas. She is using her powers to weaken the people and make them vulnerable to Hawkmoth's control and then strengthening them once they are Akumatized controlling them and using children and others involved."

Lupine and Ladybug continued discussing Deer Woman their faces grim as they hashed out the last few akumas and how things had differed from normal. Their growing heated argument over how to handle things. (Lupine wanted to handle Deer Woman herself with Corvus since she was their enemy and let Ladybug and Chat Noir handle Hawkmoth. But Ladybug opposed splitting up arguing two separate teams working on two different but possibly connected things wasn't going to work they should stick together)

Chat Noir let out a surprised shout interrupting the two females causing Lupine to drop her growling that she had been doing. Her teeth bared and a low rumbling growl rising from her throat as the two dominate females clashed over how to handle things. They turned to the males to see what had caused the commotion. "Who is that?" Chat asks his eyes wide pointing to a picture that had appeared on the screen having been posted on the blog some time ago.

In the picture a tall lanky dark haired dark eyed male stood there frowning seemingly disinterested as a perky smiling girl hung off his back her arms wrapped around his neck her head resting on his shoulder her green eyes light with happiness her long dirty blonde hair pulled into a pony tail laying draped over the guy's shoulder. He should no annoyance by having the girl cling and hang off him the way she was in the picture at all. "That is Itsuki and J.J. they are friends of the owner of the blog."


	11. Chapter 11

The boy stood in the busy courtyard looking around trying to spot a certain dirty blonde head and failing miserably. Not only was the school larger then he thought it was also apparently a habit of the students to congregate in the courtyard before class. He spotted a small dark haired girl who looked like she might be Asian and also seemed open and friendly looking.

Walking up to her as she turned to stutter out a greeting to a blonde haired boy he lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I apologize for interrupting and bothering you." He begins politely as she turned and looked up at him. He was tall very tall so she had to look up quite a bit to look at him meeting his dark eyes with her own bluebell ones.

"Oh it's no problem you're not interrupting at all." She says quickly flashing him a bright smile. She was pretty cute he noted with a slight smile. She reminded him of his sister except Hana had a temper for someone her size. "I'm new here. i just transferred here and I'm trying to find someone. A friend who also transferred here not to long ago."

He begins but gets cut off by a happy shriek and suddenly being yanked backwards as someone jumped on him from behind with a shout of, "Itsuki!". He sighed adjusting his stance to better support the added weight of the girl now hanging off him her arms wrapped around his neck her feet dangling off the ground due to the few inches difference in height.

"Never mind I found her." The boy, Itsuki, explains with a weary smile to the startled girl in front of him. "You mean I found you." J.J. giggles resting her head on his shoulder nuzzling him affectionately. "Do you have to be so enthusiastic with your greeting J.J.?" He asks turning his head slightly to peer at the bright eyed girl hanging on him raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She answers smartly with a grin giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before dropping off him and moving to stand beside him. "Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino, this is my friend from back home, Itsuki. Itsuki, these are my new friends, Adrien," She gestured to the blonde boy, "Marinette," She introduced the small dark haired girl next, "And finally Alya and Nino.", She finished up with the last two introductions.

"Hello." "Hey." "Nice to meet you." "Hey dude." The greetings ranged from Marinette's shy hello to Nino's informal hey dude with Adrien being the most polite automatically with his nice to meet you. "So.." She turns bending slightly and peering up at him with a mischievous smile. "What brings you all the way to Paris from Tokyo?" She asks her hazel brown green eyes ranging more towards the green range as was usual with her.

"My father wanted me as far away from home as possible for Asahi's first birthday. He didn't want me to be anywhere nearby because I'm an embarrassment." He mutters his slight smile disappearing and his face regaining it's usual neutral expression. J.J. looked sad as she reached up and brushed back some of his coal black hair out of his dark eyes. "I'm sorry."

The others appeared worried and kind of uncomfortable. Something was wrong. Itsuki's family situation was not normal from the sound of it and complicated too. J.J. didn't seem bothered by it at all though and just gave her friend a comforting hug before drawing back and smiling up at him. "So I take it you choose to come find me instead of hang around Japan?" She teases lightheartedly earning a ever so slight smirk from him.

"J.J. given a choice between hanging around Japan by myself or leaving the country and tracking you down which means more distance between me and him and keeping you out of trouble, I would rather hang with you. Especially since I'm apparently not allowed to mope around." He answers completely serious. J.J. laughed elbowing him playfully. "I do not get into that much trouble on my own."

"Coming from the girl who ditched her bodyguards the first day of school and vaulted herself over the balcony railing after appearing from out of nowhere with said bodyguards bursting through the front door." Alya comments dryly a smirk of her own plaster across her face. She had the feeling she was going to like this friend of J.J.'s. Itsuki spun to look at his friend who just gave him a wide eyed innocent look like 'I didn't do nothing'.

"She also darted and weaved her way through traffic and scaled the wall at my place." Adrien adds in. "She stopped on her way to meeting her brother for a business dinner to get snacks from my family's bakery." Marinette murmurs softly. Anything else that would have been added got cut off by Chloe's wicked snickering. Her and Sabrina stood not far away watching them and eyeing Itsuki.

"Would you look at his nose Sabrina? It's huge like a beak. Maybe he's half bird. His nose is certainly long enough to belong on a bird rather then a person." Chloe tormented ruthlessly cackling haughtily. Itsuki self-consciously rubbed his nose which was long and had a bit of a hook to it at the end. It didn't usually bother him he didn't really care about his looks except for when someone started to torment him about it.

A low rumbling growl sound come from beside him causing the group to turn and all look at J.J. who strode forward her eyes now brown and her face twisted with anger as she growled at Chloe, actually growled her teeth bared in a snarl. "Shut up Chloe!" She snarls at her poking her in the chest. "Leave Itsuki alone! I personally like his nose the way it is. You are nothing but a she-devil who enjoys getting her pleasure from the pain of others!"

Chloe stared at her startled just like everyone else watching. All except Itsuki who had a knowing loving smile on his face. That was the J.J. He knew and loved. The one who never let anyone bully her friends. The one who stood up for what she believed in and for those she cared for. Chloe smirked up at her her expression calm cool and confident.

"Ohh? That's rich coming from the girl with ugly scars all over her body." She snaps snidely. J.J. just sighed looking tired and fed up. "I was wondering when you were going to play that card. I'm surprised you didn't send those pictures you took of me before now. I guess you were waiting for the right moment to do it." She says sounding just as tired as she looked.

Everyone standing around watching peered between the two most scanning what skin was visible on the older girl looking for the scars Chloe mentioned. Itsuki winced sympathetically knowing how tired his friend was of going through this each and every time someone saw her scars. "You know what I'm sick of this. Yes I have scars. No I'm not ashamed of them. They are proof I'm alive. I personally don't care about the scars anymore its been years."

J.J. announces this as she turned around so her back faced most of the crowd and yanked the loose t-shirt she had on up over her head reveling a thin wide strapped crop top that while it covered her upper back it showed her lower back and shoulders. Her jeans hung low on her hips showing the scars that covered most of her lower back and hips as well as her shoulders. Jagged, smooth, straight, clean, slash, different angles and length and size, the scars were old and had healed some over time shrinking reveling shiny stretched pink skin where damaged skin had once been.

Stretch marks also marked her skin in places mixed in among the scars. On her hips and across the backs of her shoulders showing where she had had a sudden growth spurt. The middle of her back was hidden behind a curtain of hair pulled back in a pony tail. "My scars came from a car crash I was involved in when I was a child. The crash killed my parents instantly on impact but I survived. As a result though from all the glass and crushed metal I was hurt bad. These scars are from then. Do you still think it's funny that I have these scars? That they are ugly? These scars are proof I'm alive; so no I don't think its funny and I don't care if they are ugly." She growls crossing her arms and turning back around glaring at Chloe.

Whispers and murmurs raced among the crowd many looking down ashamed of themselves others glaring at Chloe for what she did. One thing was for sure everyone understood that surviving a car crash that killed ones parents wasn't something to laugh about. It was a miracle really and having scars was better then being dead or paralyzed.

Mr. Damocles the school's principal marched over breaking up the throngs of students loitering around watching the spectacle before them. "Off with you all get to class now school's started already. And you Miss James please put your clothes back on." He asks or rather demands somewhat politely enough to which she shrugged and pulled her t-shirt back on with a muttered, "People wear less at the beach."

"And now you Miss Bourgeois I want to see you in my office immediately. I'm confiscating your cell phone as well until any and all pictures you took with out Miss James's approval are deleted. Taking mostly naked pictures of other students is against the rules and an invasion of their privacy. I'll be calling your father as well about this." He declares standing in front of Chloe hand held out for her cell phone.

Juleka stood a bit behind him shyly giving J.J. a wave. "I forgot something in my locker and went back for it when Chloe took those pictures of your scars. It wasn't right of her to do that. I thought your scars were pretty cool." She murmurs softly ducking her head down embarrassed speaking alot more then she usually did. J.J. smiled giving the younger girl a hug. "Thank you for trying to stick up for me even though you don't know me." She says giving her one last squeeze before letting go.

As the crowd broke up and everyone headed to class including the group of now six, Adrien asked J.J. a question before the older two split off to go to their own class. "Did Chloe actually take naked pictures of you just to show everyone your scars?" "I had my back turned to her with my shirt held up, covering my front. I had my pants on still so she only got a picture of my bare back but that's still against the rules I think especially since I didn't consent to having my picture taken."

"We'll see you guys later. Bye Mari, Adrien, Nino and Alya." She says with a small wave as they stopped outside Miss Bustier's class. The four chorused their goodbyes before heading in to class. Itsuki stopped Mari though before she could disappear having been watching her unable to help but think how cute and small she was. He lifted her hand bowing over it and placing a kiss on the back of it with a wicked smirk. "I'll be seeing you later, my dear Mari."

Alya let out a whoop of laughter as Marinette's face turned bright red. Nino smirked eyeing Adrien who frowned slightly at the sight. J.J. just let out a laugh shaking her head and grabbing her friend by the arm. "Come on big guy class is starting you can see the cutey later." She says dragging him away. "You know my heart belongs to you and you alone." He tosses back at her. "And yet you flirt with other girls." J.J. fires back with a roll of her eyes. "Not just any girl only certain ones who are small and cute like Hana. And it's not flirting it's my way of showing affection." He mutters darkly.

"If Hana ever heard you say that she would kill you. Your sister is evil; pure evil wrapped up in a tiny adorable deceiving package." J.J. informs him as the two head to their own class. Marinette was still blushing though not nearly as bad now that she knew Itsuki compared her to his sister. Being compared to someone's sister wasn't so bad but it still was disarming the way Itsuki expressed it.

"That boy likes you." Alya sing songs gleefully. Adrien was half turned in his seat scowling slightly still unhappy about the older guy giving his Princess a kiss on the hand. Only he was allowed to do that. Plagg was trying hard not to laugh inside Adrien's back rolling around paws pressed to hsi mouth. A cat's possessive tenancies were rubbing off on Adrien.

"I remind him of his sister that's all. He only likes me like that not anything else." Marinette argues trying to defend herself against her best friend. "Or so you think." Alya announces with a smirk teasing her friend lightly. Meanwhile in the Senior's class a tiny dark kwami with black feather on his arms and a few small ones on his head and some on his back forming a tail poked his head out of Itsuki's bag to wave to the wolf kwami poking her head up out of J.J.'s bag in greeting before ducking down out of view.

~o~

Later that evening Itsuki dropped is bag down on the floor of the studio apartment he was renting collapsing onto the futon bed exhausted from the days events. A heavy silver bangle bracelet on one wrist was pressed against his forehead as he covered his eyes with one arm. The little crow kwami flew out of the bag and plopped himself down on top of Itsuki's chest.

"Itsuki I'm hungry!I want eggs!" He pipes up hopping up and down on the boy's chest. "There are some eggs in the fridge, Kangee; I bought some yesterday." He groans mostly ignoring his kwami's demands. "But those are chicken eggs!I want Quail Eggs or Roe! Roe is even better!" He chirps flying over his head in circles. "Kangee this is France I highly doubt I'll find Roe in France. Salmon Eggs is more of a sushi thing, sushi is Japanese." He mutters. "Lupine found Goji for Accalia!" Kangee chrips again perching on the end of his nose.

"How one earth do you know that? We just saw Lupine two days ago we haven't had any time sine to meet up." He asks removing his hand to peer at his kwami. "I talked to her earlier today." Kangee explains looking down at him with dark nearly all black eyes. After a moment's silence Itsuki recovered his eyes. "I'm not even going to ask." Kangee emitted this creeing noise that was his laugh.

"I'm still hungry. I want eggs and not some stupid flightless bird eggs." Kangee pleads nudging Itsuki's hand with his head. "Alright alright I'll go bye some quail eggs. happy?" He asks as he sat up sending his kwami tumbling into his lap with a twitter. As Itsuki got up to put his shoes back on and grab his wallet with the newly exchanged Euros in it the kwami flew around in the air chanting, "Eggs, Eggs, Eggs!" quite happily.

Pulling a small pouch meant for like a cell phone over his head to hang around his neck he held it open for his kwami to fly into and get settled in before heading out the door. A quick stop at a store had Kangee settled down as he devoured a couple quail eggs from the several packages bought. Afterwards Itsuki wondered around the area searching for any place that peaked his interest in which to eat at.

A delicious smell coming from around the block had him following his nose and ending up standing in front of a bakery. After a moment's hesitation he entered enjoying all the heavenly smells coming from within. His slight smile grew into a full blown grin of delight as he spotted Marinette behind the counter talking to a short Asian woman who she looked a lot like most likely her mother.

He walked up tot he counter the smile still on his face as they turned taking notice of him. Marinette let out a squeak a blush staining her cheeks red. "Hhhh...hi Itsuki." She stutters out meeting his eyes or at least trying to. "Hello Mari it's good to see you again." He replies politely. "Whose this a friend of yours?" Her mother asks greeting him with a warm friendly open smile that made him wistful for his own mother to smile like that at him. "I'm actually a friend of a friend we just met today. I just arrived in Paris and transferred to her school although I'm in a higher grade then her." He explains.

"Ohh how nice. Did you come to visit or to get something to eat." She asks him looking him over but not in a judging way more curious then anything making him like her even more. "To eat. The visit part is bonus. I didn't know this was the bakery Mari had mentioned earlier. I just moved in and I don't have much in the way of food except for eggs." Itsuki says browsing through all the goodies behind the glass.

"Well then young man how about trying some quiche? It's fresh and hot out of the oven." A large man asks carrying some steaming quiche on a platter as he exits out of the back where most likely the kitchen was. "That sounds and smells good thank you." He answers gratefully his stomach aching out of hunger. They wrapped up the quiche for him plus some other goodies refusing to take his money saying it was a welcome gift and telling him to stop by again some time.

As he headed out the door he stopped looking back over his shoulder at Marinette. "You know you really do remind me of my older sister Hana. She's about the same size as you and you look a lot alike except she can and will kick anyone's butt who makes fun of her for being short or treat her like a china doll.I'll see you tomorrow at school." He calls before heading out his arms loaded down with bags. Marinette blushed again slightly but smile and waved to him as he left pointedly ingoring the looks her parents were giving her. "Yeah see you at school."


	12. Marichat May Day 25 Akumatized Chat Noir

Marinette hummed happily as she sat at her desk sewing her latest design a sun dress for her self to match the ones she made for her two girl friends. She would add the embroidery later.

She had the design all planned out already. Alya's dress was shades of orange and white had little foxes and turtles around the hem. She gave the foxes a sly smile and the turtles a knowing exasperated look.

J.J.'s dress was shades of brown and red with little wolves and crows on it. The foxes and turtles for Alya's dress was her idea she just thought it suited her and when J.J. found out she had begged for wolves and crows to be on hers.

J.J.'s hazel eyes which switched from green to brown to shades in-between had been a puppy dog brown at the time and she couldn't say no to those eyes. (Why is it that the girl is older then Marinette herself but hardly ever acts it?)

She had music playing in the background the latest album from Jagged Stone. While her main light was turned off she had various smaller lamps turned on around her room to see by including the one on her desk near her sewing machine.

She hummed happily along with the newest song on not really paying attention to her surroundings so she didn't notice when Tikki who had been watching over her shoulder suddenly disappeared.

Nor did she realize that a cool breeze had drifted into her room from the previously closed hatch above her bed. that was now ajar allowing the cool night air in. She didn't hear the soft thud of something big landing on her bed dropping down through the hatch.

She didn't see the flash of white streak through her room from her loft. She didn't notice the lights going out around her room. Gold flashed against black as the lights went out.

She let out a gleeful noise spinning in her chair holding up the put together dress in blue and pink. "Yay it's done now to add the embroidery! What do you think?" She calls to Tikki excitedly frowning when she didn't see the little red kwami behind her like she had been or anywhere in her room to be exact.

"Tikki?" She calls somewhat worriedly. She heard a soft whoosh sound and a dark chuckle and the lamp beside her desk went out. She spun around only to see nothing there.

Another dark laugh and the lamp on her desk itself went out. It was completely dark now which scared her. "Tikki?", She hesitated nervously turning around in circles looking for a little bit of red in the darkness, "Where are you?"

"Hehehehe not here that's where." A voice cackles evilly causing her to spin again only this time her clumsiness got the better of her and her dress that she still held in her arms got wrapped around her legs tripping her up.

She shrieked as she started to tip backwards her arms flailing trying to prevent herself from falling. Only she didn't fall. Someone caught her. Someone wearing white that stood out in the darkness and gold eyes that seemed to glow.

"Falling for me already Princess?" The figure in white asks gold eyes dancing with an evil glint in them. "Chat?" Her voice trembled slightly unsure her head tilted back against his chest. Another laugh and one of the arms holding her let go reaching to turn on one of the lamps.

Just enough light spilled into their immediate area revealing Chat Noir standing in her room dressed completely in white his eyes gold behind his mask his normally blonde hair was now pitch black. His leather suit once black now a pure pristine white.

She gulped stepping back as she spotted the white ring on his finger with a gold paw print on it and the purple bell around his neck. "Chat? Chat Noir?" She questions fearfully hoping against hope that her instincts were wrong.

Her instincts were screaming to get away that that wasn't the Chat she knew. "Not quite Princess." He harshly chuckles again spinning her around and tilting her chin up so she could see him better.

"It's Chat Blanc now. White always did look far better on me don't you think?" He smirks leaning down to drag his sharp teeth over the top of her ear nibbling on it slightly drawing her earring into his mouth to tease between his teeth.

"Chat? You were akumatized? But why? What happened?" She questions desperately wishing to help him somehow while at the same time freaking out inside. Did he know she was Ladybug? Is that why he was playing with her earring? What happened to Tikki?

"Not telling Princess." He taunts releasing her ear to press a kiss to her nose. "Do you want this back or no?" He asks holding up one hand relieving something small and red in his hand. "Tikki!" She cries reaching for her.

"Sorry Princess but if you want this back you have to give me a not just any kiss but a passionate kiss." He smirks holding the kwami above her head. "So Princess what are you going to do?"

Marinette was trembling by that point whether from fear or anger she wasn't sure but she had to get Tikki back. "Fine! I'll do it!" She grits her teeth her bluebell eyes meeting his gold ones fiercely.

Standing on tiptoe she threaded her fingers through his dark hair pulling his head down and pressing her lips against his own. He seemed taken back as she kissed him.

A jingle interrupted the silence of the kiss as she yanked the bell off his suit smashing it to the floor. To her surprise no purple butterfly flew out. While the bell was in fact mangled the purple hue didn't disappear nor did Chat change at all.

Well other then the red tinge his face had taken on and the hand that flew to his mouth. Confused she looked more closely at Chat noting that while his eyes were gold it was only the irises that were gold not the whites as well.

Normally when he was transformed all of his eyes were green including the whites. And he hadn't made any puns at all but that could be because he was akumatized but then why didn't the bell break?

She looked down at her hand feeling something coating it noting the black staining it. She looked back up again at Chat as realization set in. "You're not Chat."

"I'm sorry Mari it's not my fault she forced me into this!" He cries suddenly his eyes begging for mercy as the main light was switched on over head and hysterical laughter could be heard from her loft.

"Oh god you should have seen your face it was hilarious!" J.J. laughs rolling around on her bed clutching her sides. Marinette looked up at J.J. before turning her attention back to Chat Blanc who half knelled before her asking for her to take pity on him.

Reaching up she removed the mask from his face. It easily peeled off revealing a now familiar face despite the obvious change in eye color thanks to colored contacts and hair thanks to dye. "Adrien?!"

She was in shock. She quickly plucked the kwami out of his hands in a panic. Only it wasn't her kwami. It was a stuffed doll made to look almost identical to Tikki. Down to the very last detail.

She looked at the doll and looked back up at Adrien and J.J. who seemed to find this extremely hilarious. "I'm so glad I got that on video. I'm so sending this to Alya." She cries sitting up on the bed to do just that.

"A trick? It was all a trick?" At first she sounded kind of lost but then her anger grew and her face turned red. "I'm sorry Marinette she made me do it! She insisted I would make a great akumatized Chat Noir! I couldn't say no! Not to those puppy dog eyes!"

Adrien cries backing away arms up in defense as his small friend marched towards him. "She was going on and on about me being a Ladybug fan and when I argued that Alya was a huge fan too she said it didn't count and somehow we got on the topic of whether or not you were a Ladybug fan or A Chat Noir fan and she insisted that you were a huge Chat fan and it then somehow turned into testing how much of a fan you were and she came up with this idea and even dragged Corvus into it and I couldn't say no and now you're mad and I'M SOOOO SORRY!" Adrien babbles out all at once screeching the last part

"Corvus?" Marinette turns to search her room spying the Crow super hero leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest the light switch right beside him. "Sorry _Mikki._ She offered me something I can't refuse." That explained how the lights were all turned off. A black suit in the darkness blended in better then the fake white one Adrien wore.

"I bribed him with a kiss!" J.J. singsonged happily sliding down from the loft. "You..!" Marinette all but growled her eyes focusing on her friend. "You were the one behind all this! It was your idea!"

Adrien backed away from Marinette scooting closer to the open trap door leading to the rest of her house that Corvus had opened to make an escape easier. J.J. slide towards it as well picking up on just how angry her friend was.

"You are so going to die!" Marinette shrieks chasing all three down the stairs and through the house causing her parents to sleepily open their door to come check what was going on watching in sleepy eyed wonder as their petite daughter chased her two friends and one superhero out of the house screaming and threatening them the entire way.

Above in her bedroom three kwamis floated in the now empty room giggling and laughing. A perfectly fine Tikki an over exited Accalia who couldn't stay still her tail wagging a mile a minute and a smirking Plagg. "My kit really does make a pretty good akuma don't you think?" "I can't believe he kissed her!" Tikki giggles excitedly. "Did you see his face afterwards? Priceless!" Accalia howls causing all three kwamis to erupt into a fit of giggles as their miraculous holders woke up the all of Paris with their shrieks and laughter while racing down the streets.


	13. Marichat May: Day 26 & Day 9 The Stray

Adrien gaped looking straight up panic filling him at the sight before him. Marinette the sweat selfless classmate who sat behind him was crawling along a thin ledge several stories up trying to rescue a tiny black blob at the very corner of the building.

How she got up there he had no idea but it was probably through a window slightly above the ledge. The ledge itself was barely wide enough for her to crawl on let alone anyone larger.

No one seamed to realize she was up there as everyone continued about their business as always. He was about to call up to her when Plagg jabbed him in the ribs under his jacket.

"Pistt kid you'll distract her if you do that. And then your princess will fall." He whispers sternly worried for the girl himself. Adrien bite his lip looking back up at Marinette who crawled ever closer to the corner edge further away from any open window.

He waved his arms frantically trying to get her attention that way. It seemed to work as she took notice of him peering down at him. He couldn't hear what she was saying but he thought it might be his name. He made motions with his hands signalling for her to go back to which she stubbornly shook her head. He scowled stomping his foot and doing it again motioning for her to stay there he would get help. He got a nod in return finally.

He darted away frantically looking for somewhere he could transform. He ended up ducking behind a dumpster in an alley calling out for Plagg to transform him. "Plagg Claws Out."

Transformed as Chat Noir now he used his baton to get up to the top of the building she was on. Once on the roof he dashed to where he last saw her gritting his teeth when he saw she was even closer to the edge now.

But he could now see why she was up there. The tiny black blob he saw from the ground was actually a tiny terrified little black kitten. It had gotten up on the ledge somehow and couldn't get down. Marinette had noticed it somehow and had gone to rescue it despite putting herself in danger doing so.

He extended his baton down to the ledge in front of her causing her to look up spying him above her. "The ledge isn't big enough for me to come down grab the baton and I'll pull you up then I'll get the kitten." Marinette stubbornly shook her head. "No he's too scared. If you try to rescue him he'll fall. Ladybug already tried before I arrived she went to go get help as did my friend Adrien. But I can't wait he is so terrified Chat he needs me."

Chat growled as she knocked the baton aside so she could move closer to the little one who didn't seem to be as scared of her. If Ladybug had already tried to get the little guy and failed it was probably afraid of their suits thinking they looked strange. But normal looking Marinette was different.

She was nearly to the kitten when a gust of wind kicked up causing her to shriek and hunker down for a minute. The kitten let out a mewl as the wind blew it nearly right off the edge his front paws the only thing keeping him from falling his claws desperately trying to hold onto the stone.

Marinette lunged forward with out fear for her safety to snag the kitten by the scruff preventing it from falling. She was at the very edge now and couldn't back up and their were no open windows around the corner. She couldn't crawl very easily and hold onto the kitten at the same time.

She was hunkered down on the ledge as the wind picked back up again. Chat fearing for her life catapulted himself down grabbing the girl and kitten before extending his staff all the way to the ground. He landed girl and kitten in hand on a lower roof nearby.

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me!" He snarls shaking the girl hard the minute they were on solid ground. "I'm sorry Chat but he needed me. And I couldn't wait for Ladybug to come back with help so I decided to help him myself. I had things under control." She argues crossing her arms still holding the kitten which snuggled closer to her.

He hissed at her in irritation diving his hands through his hair yanking on huge chunks of it. A gentle hand on his arm had him looking down at her. Her blue eyes apologetic. "I really am sorry I didn't mean to make you worry so badly over me." She apologizes serious despite feeling that she could have handled it.

He sighs letting go of his irritation in favor of crushing her to his chest in a tight hug. "Just don't ever scare me like that again. You took a good couple years off my nine lives with that stunt. And you don't have nine lives or always land on your feet." He whispers nuzzling her head gently. "I promise Chat." She replies allowing the embrace.

After a while he set her back down on her own roof bidding her farewell as he returned to what he had been doing before rescuing her. IT wasn't until later he remembered that Adrien had never shown back up at the scene and Marinette would probably be wondering what happened to him.

So with some more avoidance of his bodyguard he made it to Marinette's house asking her parents if she was in before heading up stairs with their permission.

He found Marinette in a new change of clothes a freshly washed kitten in her lap. "Marinette I'm so glad you're okay." He says rushing to greet her still worried despite knowing she was okay it didn't make what happened any less scary.

She gave a yelp of surprise startlign the kitten a bit. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that and causing you to worry I'm okay though really Chat Noir saved me." She reassures him returning the hug after a moment of internal panic barely managing to get out the words.

"I'm glad I wasn't sure if he had managed to save you or not my bodyguard found me after I waved Chat Noir down and enlisted his help.I only just got away again to come check on you." He murmurs giving her one more squeeze before letting go.

"So you were the one who told him. Umm thanks for trying to help me and for getting him to help." She replies giving him a smile before turning her attention back to the kitten who gave a needy mewl.

"He's cute." Adrien comments with a smile stroking it's head lightly. "Uhh I should go before I get into anymore trouble then I already am. I'll see you at school later." He says turning to leave. "Uhh yeah school later uh bye." She stutters waving weakly as he disappeared down her stairs.

~o~

A couple days later Marinette was out in the park by her house franticly looking all over for something. "Kitten? Kitten where are you? Come on kitten please." She calls making clicking noises with her tongue and kissy sounds trying to attract her kitten.

"I'll go check the school." Alya offers before dashing off to go do just that. "And I'll go check the over towards the hotel." J.J. informs her racing off herself. Itsuki had stayed behind at her house checking all over her bedroom and house checking all the highest places for the tiny black kitten.

"Ohh come on kitten please come out where ever you are. Mama and Papa finally let me have a pet and prove to them I'm responsible enough now and then I go and lose you. Was it really so awful staying in my room all the time that you had to escape the minute my back was turned and my hatch was open?" She mutters to herself as she searched.

Her parents had let her keep the kitten under the promise that it stay out of the bakery. She mainly kept it in her room. But so long as the door leading downstairs was firmly shut and so was the door to their room the little guy could hang out in the rest of the house.

She was beyond thrilled but now with her new pet missing she worried that her parents would never trust her again if they found out or if she didn't find him. She kept looking frantic to find him. She just got him and he was just a baby.

"Whatcha looking for purrincess?" Chat Noir suddenly pops up out of nowhere startling her. She smacked him lightly on the arm with a glare."Don't scare me like that and if you must know I'm looking for my kitten. I lost him and I have to find him or my parents will never trust me again."

"Okay okay I'll help you look. It's that little black fuzzball you saved right?" She nods peering around the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue looking for her pet. "What's his name?" "His… his name?" She stutters with a small epp noise. "Yeah he has to have a name doesn't he?" "Umm yeah a name well umm he has one of course. It would be strange if he didn't so yeha he has a name its umm its …. His name is Noir!" She stutters tripping over her words frantically.

Chat blinked at her in confusion not understanding why she was in such a fit over the name of her kitten. Then he blinked at what she named it. "Noir? You named your black cat Black?" "Yeah you got a problem with it." She snaps with a glare.

He holds up his hands shaking his head. "Nope no problem none at all Princess." "Here I'll help you look for Noir." He offers moving to peer up into all the various trees using his baton to get a better look by lifting himself up or by using it to part branches.

They hadn't been looking long when A shout from across the street drew their attention. Itsuki stood on Marinette's roof holding up a little black ball of fur shouting to her. "Marinette I found him! I found Petite Chaton Noir! He was curled up hiding among all your stuffed animals!"

Marinette's face turned bright red. She was going to kill Itsuki when she got a hold of him. Chat Noir came up to her puzzled for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Aww Princess I didn't know you cared." He teases earning a whack from the girl as she dashed off back home. Her two other friends rounding the corners having received texts from the older boy with the news of Little Kitten Noir's whereabouts.

~o~

It was show and tell day at school. Today was a big day all the students in class where exited. They had had to do a project on something important to them and they got to bring it in no matter what it was and show it off and present their project on it.

Chloe had just finished presenting her project on some fancy expensive necklace her father had just bought her when Marinette bust in the door. "I'm sorry for being late I had a hard time finding my project and getting it into the bag." She explains holding up a new bag she had made. It was black with green paw prints stitched all over it and a name stitched into the flap.

"Since you're late and disturbed the class with your late arrival why don't you go next with your project you had a hard time finding." Miss Bustier suggests gesturing to the front of the class.

Chloe snickered petting the necklace she wore. "I bet what ever it is won't be nearly as nice as my necklace. She probably has some trashy little piece of clothing she made." She comments snidely to Sabrina who nodded eagerly in agreement.

"While I did bring something I made enough for all the girls in class who want one. And I am wearing a new outfit I also made that's not the true part of my project." Marinette explains placing her bag carefully down on the the front of the class room. She unclipped the flap that covered the front showing off the stitchery on the front drawing ohhs from some of her classmates. "Aww it's Chat Noir themed just like your outfit how cute." Rose gushes sweetly.

Marinette had on a simple green shirt with a clasp holding closed the front of the neckline shaped like Chat's baton and black outlined cat eyes on the front. Her skirt was black and went to her knees with tiny green paw prints and the words Chat Noir and Miraculous stitched around the hem.

Her bag had a flap that covered the front the sides made of mesh and on the flap were the words Petite Chaton Noir. She opened the flap and unzipped the top of the bag. A tiny black head popped out of the back. Followed quickly by the rest of the kitten.

Ahh's rang out through the class room as the kitten hopped out of the bag and perched on the edge of the table nose twitching curiously. "Your parents let you get a kitten?" Nino asks in surprise having not been over during the whole missing fiasco like the others had so he didn't find out about her new pet. Alya had been threatened into silence over the name of her pet and hadn't breathed a word about it since.

J.J. had been stopping by the bakery the day he went missing and had dragged Itsuki along with her. "Yeah as long as he stays out of their room and the bakery I can keep him."

Around the kitten's neck was a bright green collar with a tiny gold bell attached it rang softly as the kitten jumped onto Nino and Adrien's desk. "This is my new kitten his name is Petite Chaton Noir or Little Black Kitten. He is only about 2 months old still just a baby. He has had all his shots but has not been neutered just yet. I rescued him with the help of the real Chat Noir from a ledge of a building he had somehow gotten stuck on."

Chloe snorted at that rolling her eyes with a muttered "Yeah right lying much?" "Actually it's true I saw it happen myself." Adrien puts in as he saw some of the disbelieving looks from those in class.

"Anyway's he is a domestic short hair kitten according to the vet meaning he is a mix. He has just been weaned off milk and can eat regular food now." The kitten climbed up Adrien treating him as a climbing post to leap onto Nino's head and from there onto Alya's desk next.

"He is very friendly and also very curious as well as mischievous. His favorite toy is a piece of string with a bell attached." She held up the toy mentioned offering it to Sabrina who held it up and wiggled it around earning Petite Chaton's attention. He took a running leap and nearly missed Chloe's desk earning a shriek from her at the little black fuzzball being so close.

The kitten gleefully attacked the string with the bell before Sabrina handed it back to the students behind her and the kitten was off again chasing his toy leaping across desks as his momma continued talking about him and his habits.

"His collar I made myself just as I made this outfit and the collar I'm wearing.", She tapped the black ribbon with the gold bell on it that hung around her neck. "And I made more. Plenty for any who wants one." Marinette pulls out a whole bunch of various collared ribbons with bells on them. Each collar was made of two ribbons one black with another color over it in a thinner ribbon.

She passed them out to the class handing each girl the collar made for them even Chloe got one with a yellow ribbon over the black. Rose was in love with her pink and black collar and Juleka already had on her purple and black one. Alya had a orange and black one while Sabrina had a blue and black one.

"If any of the guys want one then I can make one for them too." She offers as she finishes up her presentation moving to go collect her pet from Ivan who was entertaining the little guy with his toy.

"Thank you Marinette that was a lovely presentation and your kitten is very cute but I suggest you take him home now so we can continue on with the rest of the class." Miss Bustier applauds with a smile as Marinette tucked the little guy back into his bag. She nodded and smiled heading to her seat texting her dad to come pick up her kitten like he promised once she was done. "Next up we'll have Kim and his umm what ever that is." Miss Bustier announces eyeing the contraption Kim hefted up moving to the front of the class to present. "This is something Max built for me….um I don't exactly know what it does."


	14. Marichat May: Day 27 Baking

Lupine Alpha stared at Chat Noir like he had just announced he was actually a real cat or something bizarre like that. "What do you mean you have never baked chocolate chip cookies?" He fidgeted under her wide eyed gaze suddenly uncomfortable.

He was beginning to wish he hadn't agreed to patrol with her tonight and that he hadn't mentioned that he had not in fact ever made cookies of any kind himself before.

"Well actually I haven't so yeah?" He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "You're coming with me." She announces sternly grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off across the rooftops.

They landed on a familiar rooftop balcony that gave him an idea of just what the wolf was up to. A quick rap on the hatch confirmed his suspicions. Before he could say something Lupine opened the hatch and dropped in.

"This girl is as bad as J.J. with letting herself in other peoples houses." He mutters under his breath. A quick argument unfolded down bellow followed by him getting yanked down into the room as well.

"Okay as mentioned this lovely kitten here has never made cookies before in his life and that has got to be a sin if not against the law so since you live above a bakery you are the perfect person to teach him to make cookies. I'll leave him here and be back to pick him up later plus some cookies. Now Chat be good while I go patrol for both of us okay?Okay bye now." Lupine explains turning to Chat for the last part patting him on the head and treating him like a child before taking off before either of the two could protest.

"Why do I feel like I just became your babysitter?" Marinette questions with a sigh turning and leading the way down into the bakery careful not to disturb her parents since it was late at night.

"Sorry about that Princess she is alot like another friend I have a bit pushy and used to doing things her way." Chat apologizes rubbing his neck as he followed her somewhat exited as it seemed she had agreed to teach him to make cookies.

"Okay we have to be quiet since my parents are sleeping. But you are in luck I have been wanting to test out a new recipe my friend gave me and happen to have all the ingredients for." She whispers handing him an apron as they entered the kitchen.

She pulled up the recipe on her phone and tied an apron for herself as she got out the ingredients lining them up. "Okay we will need 2 cups of oats, Got the oats check." She reads separating the oats from the rest of the ingredients. "3/4 cup of flour, check." She pushed the flour over to join the oats.

Chat curious stuck his face in the bag after opening it to peer inside quickly pulling his face up as he sneezed so he would contaminate the ingredients. Marinette shook her head at him continuing to read off the list.

"okay where was I? Oh yes 3/4 cup wheat flour., yep we have that luckily." She moved it over as well and Chat peered at it noting the difference in color and texture. This time being careful not to inhale.

"1/2 cup brown sugar that's a definite. umm 1 tsp baking powder and 1/2 tsp of baking soda. 1/2 tsp of salt. ohh 3 tsp of cinnamon. Chat top shelf of the cabinet behind you brown jar if you could grab that that will be great."

As Chat turned to get the missing ingredient Marinette read on. "3/4 cup of chocolate chips although she said we can adjust that as that goes in last. And ahh yes 1 cup of applesauce or rather two of the little cups the applesauce comes in. She recommended the natural no sugar added applesauce so its less overbearingly sweet. "

Chat placed the cinnamon on the counter before fetching the applesauce from where she pointed pulling the package of it out of the fridge. "1 egg," Chat also grabbed the eggs being careful not to drop them although one may have met an early demise as he juggled the things in his hands and tried to close the fridge.

"1/2 cup of honey. 1/2 cup of oil any kind we want although she doesn't recommend peanut. Olive or veggie is preferable and 1/3 cup milk, she uses 2% sometimes and it comes out fine and at others she uses whole milk and even 1% milk a couple times and she says she never noticed a difference in taste really so we are going to use Whole Milk. "

Chat placed the stuff on the counter dashing back to the fridge for the milk he was so exited he may have unscrewed the lid a bit so some leaked onto the floor as it sloshed while he brought it over.

"Okay now she added some extra ingredients to the recipe. 1 tsp of lemon extract. 1 tsp of orange extract and 1 tsp of vanilla extract. " Those last ingredients took Chat a while to find as he wasn't entirely sure what an extract was in reference to cooking. He did eventually find the little bottles labeled that though.

Once all the ingredients where layed out on the counter and organized along with the measuring cups and spoons as well as the mixing bowls and cookie sheet that she lined with parchment paper to make cookie removal easier.

"Perfect." Marinette smiles with a pleased nod. "I think you mean purrfect purrincess." Chat snickers earning a playful whack from his princess and a somewhat exasperated and yet fond smile.

"Now we preheat the oven to 375 degrees. And in one bowl we combine the oats, both flours and the sugar, the baking powder and soda and lastly salt and cinnamon. Stir it all together nice and neat." Chat eagerly helped add some of the stuff into the bowl not being as precise when measuring as she was so some got on the counter and him.

She giggled as some of the white flour got on his black suit and he got bits of oats stuck in his hair. With the dry stuff mixed Chat getting a bit over enthusiastic with his mixing causing Marinette to reach over and guide his hands in a nice smooth movement a blush staining her cheeks lightly as she realized how close they were before backing away, they moved on to the next step.

"Now we mix in the chocolate chips and the applesauce." While she added the chips he poured the applesauce missing the measuring cup a bit. He then stirred it together once more needing Marinette to show him how to stir it smoother.

He liked the feel of her body pressed up against his and the feel of her hands on his which was why he did it deliberately. She blushed bright red pulling away and moving on once more making him giving her a sad kitty look missing her warmth and scent.

"Now we mix the egg, honey, oil, milk and extracts together to form a smooth batter. " Chat helped add and mix the ingredients still making a bit of a mess standing right beside her with her watching as he mixed as smoothly as he could.

"Okay now we add the dry ingredients in and mix it till there are no lumps in the batter except for the chips and oats." Chat mixed it thoroughly while Marinette ran some water over her hands already having washed them before they began.

"Okay wet your hands with water. Yes water." She dragged the cat superhero over to run his gloved hands under the faucet before frowning at the gloves themselves. "Can those come off?" She asks knowing Lupine could remove hers. She had yet to find the chance to see if she could remove parts of her own suit other then the mask.

Chat hesitated before grabbing a glove and giving it a tug. After a few minutes it slide off. The other glove followed his ring phasing through the material. His hands still had the claws on them though.

She nodded wetting his hands before scooping up some dough and showing him how to roll it into a small ball. "Not to big now just like this make sure it's even in size to all the rest you will be making and its not too lumpy." She pressed the dough onto the sheet gently repeating the action thrice more forming one row of cookies about and inch to two inches apart.

This was the hard part to do and it took Chat a bit longer and several attempts before he got a perfect ball. "That's good Chat just like that." Marinette guided his fingers through the motions careful as his claws kept getting in the way.

"And now bake for 11 minutes." Chat watched as Marinette bent down to place the cookie sheets in the oven. She made a small noise yanking her hand away as the tip of a finger connected with the hot rack in the oven.

Reacting with out thinking Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him examining her hand and finger carefully before sucking the tip in his mouth like you do when you cut yourself lightly.

She blushed again unintelligible words spilling from her mouth as she focused on his mouth sucking on her finger. "See Princess all better." He purrs removing the digit from his mouth.

Finally she got her whits about her and tugged her hand free of his moving to run her finger under cool water. "That only works for cuts Chat not burns." She chastises lightly not wanting to hurt his feelings when he was just trying to help.

After caring for her slight burn she turned ignoring the slew of cat puns and new baking puns Chat Noir was trying out behind her as she mentally figured out how long had passed before setting a timer.

She groaned as she caught the last pun. "I loaf you for teaching me how to bake cookies you are meow-velous, purrincess. You are a truely paw-some fur-end" Chat chuckles pleased with himself.

Just as the timer went off Lupine Alpha showed up licking her lips and sniffing the air. "Ohh cookies!" She howls happily helping to retrieve them from the oven and set them out to cool.

"Where did you come from?" Marinette asks with a sigh transferring the cookies to a cooling rack. "Patrol." Was the muffled response as the wolf too impatient to wait for the cookies to cool popped one in her mouth.

When Chat copied her he gave a pained mewl as it burnt his tongue. "Oh Chat don't copy her let me see." Chat held out his tongue for the smaller girl to examine for any signs of an actual burn. Satisfied that it was only red from the heat she poured them all glasses of milk.

They were a bit preoccupied so they didn't see a red blur snag a cookie and dart away. Tikki giggled softly as she hid happily munching on her own cookie. "Umm wow you guys made a mess. Like a huge mess." Lupine comments peering around the kitchen while eating another cookie.

Marinette looked up as she put away the milk and eggs noting that everything else was still out and that yes indeed the kitchen was a mess. She groans as she took it all in. "This is going to take forever to clean up." She bemoans to herself.

"No problem we'll help clean up isn't that right Chat?" Lupine directs a look at the cat eyes narrowed knowing full well he was probably behind most of it. He grinned sheepishly as he looked around. "I'll help after all where would a princess be with out her knight?" Chats says with a bow over her hand and a kiss to it.

A few minutes later Tom Dupain came down into the bakery kitchen hearing noises in there still half asleep. He blinked taking it the sight of his daughter and two flour covered superheroes in his kitchen apparently by all means baking cookies. Flour spilled on the floor and the tipped bag in the cabinet suggested someone didn't close it up properly before putting it away and it spilled on the two superheroes.

"What the...?" Then he spotted the cookies cooling on the counter. "I'm sorry Papa Chat and Lupine stopped by briefly and Chat has never made cookies before so Lupine suggested I teach him and I wanted to try out the new recipe J.J. gave me and we kind of made a mess while doing so but we're cleaning it up. We'll have the kitchen cleaned and put to rights as quickly as possible." Marinette apologizes profusely while the other two continued cleaning up.

"It's alright sweetheart as long as you clean up after you're done and put everything away." He says cheerfully snagging several cookies himself already having tried one. "Hmm these are good have to ask your friend if we can play around with her recipe and sell these in the bakery." He murmurs making various yummy sounds as he headed back upstairs.

Chat and Lupine finished putting things to rights and sweeping and mopping and whipping everything down as Marinette separated out the cookies into three boxes. "Here for you two and for Corvus as well." She says handing them the boxes as they finished up.

"What about Ladybug?" Chat questions feeling that if Corvus, Lupine's partner got some his lady should too. "Ohh umm sure here." She quickly added more into a fourth box for herself later when Chat gave it to her as Ladybug.

She still had some left for right now and for Tikki. She shooed them back upstairs shutting out the light and hanging up their aprons while Chat pulled on his gloves using his teeth in-between cookies.

She laughed taking a picture for Alya of the two superheroes still covered in flour standing on her balcony eating cookies. "So Chat did you enjoy your time baking cookies?" Lupine asks as they took off across the roof tops after bidding farewell to Marinette. "Yeah it was fun. Lots of fun." Chat says with a grin a large Cheshire cat grin that was still genuine at the same time.


	15. Marichat May: Day 28 Kiss It Better

Ladybug's earrings beeped as she stood there staring at the now completely useless broken item in her hands. Lupine Alpha grabbed her dragging her out of the way of a blow from the akuma. "Go home Ladybug!" She barks a bit harshly.

"But I need to stay I need to help." She protests flinching at the older girls words. "Lucky Charm failed Ladybug. Go home and charge your kwami up and then come back and help I doubt we are going to go anywhere anytime soon this one is strong." Lupine's voice softens as she drops her on a rooftop.

"Go home where you will be safe where we don't have to worry about you possibly being in harms way. There have been enough victims already go home and once you are ready you can come back and help us fight." She explains laying a hand on her shoulder her gold eyes trusting and full of understanding.

"I know it can be hard but leave this to us we can hold our own. You trust Chat Noir don't you?", Ladybug nodded, "And I trust my partner to be able to take care of himself and hold his own in a fight. Your partner won't be alone he has us and when you get back we'll take this akuma down once and for all okay?"

* * *

Lupine was actually very gentle when delivering the hard words Ladybug needed to hear. Her Lucky Charm had failed and she was about to transform back she needed to recharge and she couldn't do it here.

Lupine was right there had been enough victims already. She looked around at the people either stuck in place a horrified expression on their face or collapsed to the ground crying.

She met Lupine's soft gold eyes with her own steely blue ones and gave a nod. "I'll be back count on it. Chat Noir I'm leaving this to you. Don't let me down and do try to get along with Corvus okay?" She calls to her partner as she swung away.

"It's not my fault he's stealing my princess from me!" He yowls grouchily. A chance encounter during a patrol between the two guys and Marinette had Corvus infatuated with her and calling her _Mikki_ which according to J.J. who had been over at the time and couldn't stop laughing, it meant beautiful princess in one variation of the spelling.

This had caused a slight rift between Chat and Corvus as Chat became apparently jealous and claimed her as his. Besides being allergic to Corvus he was now fighting with him over Marinette the two arguing over who knew her better. J.J. and Lupine were not helping both found this amusing.

"Behave Chat please! For me?" She calls earning a sigh and an "Okay." From her partner as she headed back home as quickly as she could. She landed on her rood just in time as her transformation released. She caught Tikki in her hands cradling her gently.

"I'm sorry Marinette." Tikki says weakly curling into Marinette's cupped hands as she moved inside. "Ohh it's okay Tikki it's not your fault just eat quick so we can get back out there okay?" Marinette tucked Tikki away safely before heading down stairs.

"Ohh Marinette sweeties there you are I thought you had gone out." Her mother calls to her from where her and her husband were curled up on the sofa watching the news.

"No maman just up in my room watching the Ladyblog's live broadcast of the akuma battle. I'm going to grab a snack if that's okay." Marinette lies internally flinching at having to do so.

"Alright sweetheart just checking. I'm glad you aren't out there it looks bad even Ladybug has left the fight it's really worrying." Her father mussed his brow creased. "According to the Ladyblog she just left to recharge and will be back as soon as possible so I wouldn't worry she'll be back before you know it." Marinette cheers perkily heading down into the bakery to grab some cookies feeding one to Tikki then and tucking the others away for later just in case.

She was back up in her room turning on the Ladyblog to catch up on what was going on when she spotted something that made her nervous. Chat Noir and Corvus were no where to be found.

She quickly rewound the video horrified to see Chat dashing towards the akuma and watching him get struck by a beam of the akuma's power. "Corvus get him out of here!" Lupine yelled as her partner crouched beside the fallen cat.

"But Hime..." The crow protested despite wrapping and arm around Chat. "I can hold my own for now so hurry get him to safety!" She howls using her whip against the akuma. Corvus hesitated before nodding picking up Chat with one arm wrapped around him he helped him out of there the two making there way across rooftops away from the fight.

"Tikki you have to hurry Chat's hurt and needs my help." She urges her kwami fretting over her cat. "I'm eating as fast as I can." Tikki murmurs between munches on the cookie.

A heavy thud on her roof had her glancing up she frowned when she saw the live feed was showing the akuma still far away battling it out with Lupine. She cautiously made her way up to her loft grabbing the big mag-lite flashlight J.J. had left behind the other day having planned on walking back only her brother had other ideas and picked her up or rather had Adrien's driver pick her up.

She held the heavy flashlight in her hands turning it as J.J. showed her so she gripped the head of the flashlight giving her a better hold on it encase she had to swing it if necessary.

She cautiously lifted her hatch peering just over the edge of it and out glancing around looking for the source of the noise nearly shrieking as she spotted the large black mass in the corner only to have it shift and part revealing it to just be Corvus crouched down over Chat Noir who was curled between pots of flowers in the corner.

Chat was shaking his head down tucked to his chest and tiny whimpers and mewls came off him. As Corvus shifted she caught the sheen of tears on his face. She held herself back prevent herself from scrambling over to him.

"Stay here you'll be safe here it's far from the akuma attack. I need to get back to Lupine she needs me. Okay?" Corvus asks casting a desperate worried look in the direction of the fight obviously worried about Lupine Alpha.

Chat gave a slight nodded blinking up at him through the tears in his eyes. "Go your princess needs you." He croaks out in a hoarse voice. Corvus grimaced slightly as he turned to leave. "I knew I shouldn't have told you what Hime means." He mutters before launching himself in the air flapping his arms like wings and taking to the sky his long feathers acting like wings.

With Corvus gone Marinette hurried over to Chat tripping over herself as she did hurrying to his side sinking down beside him she gently cradled his head against her shoulder wrapping her arms around him.

"Ohh Chat what happened to you?" She cries softly as he turned and buried his face against her as he cried. "It hurts Princess. It hurts so bad. Does he even love me? I try so hard to please him but nothing is good enough. I do one thing wrong and he treats me like I'm an embarrassment."

It broke her heart to hear him talk like this but she couldn't do much for him so she just held him and rocked him gently in her arms murmuring soft gentle words to him. "She left. She's gone and might not return. Will never return. Did she not love me? Did I do something wrong?"

He whimpered sobbing against her clutching her like she was his lifeline. "Oh Mari it hurts so bad. I want to be loved. I want him to love me . I want her to have loved me to still love me love me enough to return." He mewls his claws sinking into the soft skin on her shoulders not that she cared.

Her kitten was in so much pain from Truthsayer the akuma who supposedly revealed the harsh truths to whoever was hit by their powers. "No one loves me. No one see's all of me. And it hurts." This was breaking Marinette's heart to see her precious kitten like this. Her actual kitten Petite Chaton Noir climbed out of her room with difficulty and made his way over to them purring and rubbing against Chat with a tiny mew.

"He's trying to help. He wants you to feel better too." She murmurs petting Chat's head and giving his ears a light scratch her finger running through his hair stroking his head as Chat picked up her tiny little baby and cradled him close as the little guy's engine ran purring up a storm rather loud for such a little guy.

She petted and stroked Chat's head and back giving him light little scratches. "You're wrong Chat. There are people who love you. Ladybug loves you. You're her partner after all and her best friend you are a team. You can't have Ladybug without Chat Noir and you can't have Chat Noir with out Ladybug."

Chat's tears slowed as she spoke and petted him the little kitten in his arms helped make him feel better with his loud raucous purring. "Surely you have friends don't you? As your civilian self you have friends don't you?" He nods slightly against the crook of her neck.

"I imagine they love you and if you tell them how you're feeling they will help try and cheer you up. Lupine and Corvus like you. Lupine dragged you over here just so you could learn to make cookies. That means she likes you and cares about see Chat people love you you just have to open your eyes and see it right before you."

Chat lifted his head a bit blinking back the last of his tears rubbing his hand across them to swipe away the tears that remained. Marinette smiled at him gently pulling him forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "And I love you too. Here now a kiss to make it better." She gave him another kiss before pulling back smiling at him as he seemed to get better righting himself once more.

"Better?" She asks him softly as he climbed to his feet. "Better thank you Princess I needed that." He murmurs his eyes still bright with unshed tears but his strength was growing and he was determined to get back out there and help.

"Good I imagine Ladybug is back by now and could use your help so get back out there kitty and do your best knowing she and I love you." Marinette cheers for him standing up herself and giving him one last hug that he returned before he pole vaulted away.

Tikki flew out of her room having finished the cookie long ago and eaten another just to be on the safe side and to give the two time. Little Chaton was crouched by one of her plants eyeing Tikki with curiosity and a gleam of mischievousness he loved to try and attack her.

"You did good Marinette he really needed that." The kwami smiled nuzzling up against Marinette's cheek happily. "Yeah I think so too. Come on Tikki he's going to need our help as will the others. Spots On."


	16. Marichat May: Day 29 The Argument

*Slap* the sting of the girls hand hitting his face along with the sound itself seemed to echo around them. He knew now that what he said had been too much. And he regretted it.

A routine patrol brought him near Marinette's house. He saw her bedroom light was still on so he thought he might stop in and see her. He liked spending time with her as Chat it was fun and interesting to see her react differently then when he was Adrien.

"Well hello purrincess." He purrs peering in her hatch. She blinked from her seat on her chaise tears in her eyes. "What do you want Chat?" She asks in a broken hollow sounding voice.

He dropped in landing on her bed and quickly moving down to her side wanting to comfort her. He had no idea why she was crying but he wanted to make it better. "I just thought I might drop in on a fur-end to say hi."

She snuggled against him after a moments hesitation when he wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He asks concerned. "Oh Chat I've just had a really bad day is all."

* * *

"You can tell me about it if it will make you feel better." Chat suggests quietly to her. "Well there is this guy in my class and we are really good friends well not good friends but friends and I really want to get closer to him but every time I do things go wrong and today was like that."

She sniffed rubbing her eyes. "What do you mean?" "Well I tried to bring him something to eat for lunch but I forgot it at home so I had to turn back half way to school and go get it and then I was late to class because of it. And the teacher called me out for it."

He winced remembering her coming rushing into the classroom that morning in too much of a hurry to consider sneaking in. She refused to meet anyone's eyes during the lecture she received.

She took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. "Chloe teased me about always being late and made my day even more miserable. And then the food I brought got knocked off my desk later on so it got mushed a bit. By the time lunch came around my day really hadn't been going good. I had made a complete fool out of myself at every opportunity tripping over my own feet and stumbling over my words it was so humiliating. "

Her moans as she told him this just accented to the whole thing. He winced again remembering all that happened and thinking of just how she was taking it. "The food was still editable so I figured just apologize for how it looked but then Chloe found me before I could give it to him and informed me that he was on a strict diet and I was ruining things for him and making him feel bad by tempting him with foods he cant have. She told me he would never want to eat anything so disgusting especially made by me."

The girl in his arms gave a whimper more tears running down her face. He was really wanting to go have a 'chat' with Chloe right then about bullying his friends.

"She dumped the food on me and smashed it into my clothes making me have to go home and change so I missed lunch and got yelled at for being late again. I was hungry since I missed lunch and my stomach growl in the middle of class and everyone laughed at me it was so humiliating!" She cries in despair. He didn't comment on her use of the word humiliating twice. He felt she deserved to use what ever language she wanted.

"And then *hic* and then I got splashed with dirty water after school. So my clothes were ruined twice!" She hiccuped part way through her sentence her sobs being held back.

"This happens every time!Every time I try to get closer to him something happens! I'm beginning to wonder if he even notices me! Everything I do is for naught! I tried sending him a card and what do I do?! Forget to sign it! Try to give him a present and what happens?! He doesn't know its from me! Why is it that everything I do is completely and utterly useless!" She shrieks breaking down into sobs.

Chat winced his ears flattening at her high pitched shriek. He wrapped her more firmly in his arms trying to comfort her murmuring sweet nothings to her to try and offer her some sort of comfort.

Anime and manga had not prepared him for this. What was he to do with a crying female? Ladybug would know but she wasn't here. Lupine might know she was female after all but again she wasn't around.

Him and Corvus hadn't talked much about girls so he had no idea if Corvus had experience with them or not other then kind of flirting with his princess on the rare occasions they crossed paths.

So he did the one thing that came to his mind at the moment. He decided to dis the guy who was so oblivious as to not see wonderful sweet Marinette in front of him.

"Princess if this guy can't see how wonderful you are then he isn't worth your time. He's an idiot, stupid to not see you and how hard your trying to be friends with him. A guy like him is probably to self centered and shallow to notice someone as kind and caring as you. You should forget about him. If he can't even eat the food you brought because of some diet then he definitely is self centered to busy worrying about his looks. Forget him Princess and move on he isn't worth your time."

He tells her all this in a calm earnest voice completely believing what he was saying. If they couldn't appreciate her then she should forget them and move on with her life she had friends who loved her for who she was she didn't need to be friends with someone who couldn't.

Marinette froze when she heard him speak but as he continued on her head tilted up to stare at him her eyes wide seeing that in his eyes he was speaking the truth but the look on his face was what seal it. The anger in her grew.

How dare he judge Adrien when he didn't even know him! Adrien was nothing like that! By the time Chat was done she was furious and shaking. The anger boiled over in her taking the place of the misery she had felt earlier.

Her hand came up on its own accord and struck him slapping him across the face with a loud distinct noise her face twisted into an angry scowl. "Shut Up! You don't know him at all Chat! You can't say that about someone you have never really met!He's not like that at all you have him all wrong! He would never hurt me! He is truly kind!Get out! Get out and don't ever come back here again Chat Noir! I never want to see you again!"

She smacked and hit him driving him backwards towards her loft forcing him to retreat before eventually shoving him up through the hatch tossing things at his retreating form slamming and locking her hatch.

Chat Noir raced across the roof tops confused and upset he knew he had said something wrong he had said to much she really cared for this boy and he said the wrong thing and it upset her worse. He regretted it but now he didn't know what to do to make it better.

"Ow! Watch it kitty!" A sharp voice yelps cutting through his cloud of depression over upsetting his friend and getting kicked out. He had crashed into someone or rather run them over literally.

Lupine Alpha sat up rubbing her ribs were Chat Noir had trodden on her. Her gold eyes glaring at him with slight irritation nothing more. She had been stretched out on a roof relaxing watching the evening clouds when Chat Noir came racing through not looking where he was going and stepped on her running right over her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so very sorry!" He apologizes profusely not wanting another friend to be upset with him. Lupine just gave him a confused puzzled look. "I'm not that mad kitty just a little irritated nothing a simple apology won't fix." She explains taking his hands in hers to calm him down from his panic.

"Now mind telling me what has you like this that you didn't even smell me? Or see me for that matter? Your senses are sharper then this kitty. Now talk to me." She sits him down beside her gently sensing something was wrong with the black cat.

He poured out his story to her in one big rush. He admitted to being stupid through out it over and over again before finally finishing up with "And now I'm banded from her place and she never wants to see me again and I was such an idiot and I don't know how to make it up to her." He cries wailing pathetically.

"Wow you really were stupid. But at least you acknowledge you were thats something many guys don't see how stupid they were when they do something like that. Believe me I know I've dealt with it with Corvus plenty of times before." Lupine commented her brows furrowing causing her mask to bunch up in between her gold eyes.

"You do realize she was talking about you right?" That broke through the haze he was in clearer then anything else she said. "What do you mean?You're not making sense." Chat was confused there was no way Marinette was talking about him.

"She was talking about your civilian self, Adrien." She mutters exasperated rolling her eyes at the boy. He froze. Lupine Alpha had just said his name. His secret identity. He turned his head his eyes wide as they focused on her.

She smiled at him slyly. "What you don't think I figured it out? Come on how many people know someone with the name Plagg who gets into trouble and likes cheese? You told me the first day we met you had a friend named Plagg and then the second day I met Chat Noir's kwami Plagg who likes cheese. Between that and your scent after the whole skunk incident at the zoo and both Chat Noir and Adrien being allergic to feathers it was pretty easy especially since you don't wear wards like I do. Accalia just confirmed it for me is all."

She looked rather pleased with herself and smug while he was left scrambling. "Since I wear wards for the purpose of making people over look me and not notice the similarities between me and Lupine Alpha I'll give you a hint. Both my selves have scars on there back that a bully took pictures of. We are from Japan and we live with a guardian not parents. I'm allergic to shell fish and mushrooms as well as lilies. I have a friend named Accalia who gave me this." She tapped her miraculous grinning at him as she did. "Who am I?"

It took him a while for his brain to put two and two together. A long while probably due to those wards she mentioned making him over look it all. "J.J." He breathed as she let her transformation go with a simple "Paws Off.".

"Took you long enough", A familiar wolf kwami growled flying up into his face. "Now are you going to go get flowers, chocolates, a card and some new yarn and fabrics as well as a replacement for the plant you knocked off her balcony when you were running away your tail tucked between your legs?" Accalia snarls earning a sigh from her miraculous holder.

"Yes yes I'm on it right away!" Chat says quickly retreating to go do just that frantic to find all those things before the shops closed for the night. J.J. just sat on the roof top watching him leave before commenting to her self more then her kwami. "Now how do I get down from here?"


	17. Describing The One You Love

Itsuki stood on the makeshift stage in front of the Eiffel Tower next to him stood a garishly dressed magician. "Now that we have our volunteer our next act can commence!" The magician called Heart Stopper called out to his audience. He was a magician slash fortune teller of some sort and promised to reveal the hearts true feelings with his show.

Itsuki was sulking under his calm and cool demeanor. He didn't want to be on stage. He hated attention drawn to himself nearly as much as J.J. did. J.J. did have her moments where she would gladly take the lead though which meant all eyes on her but most of the time she freaked out and hide behind him. He didn't like being up there beside the magician but they had picked him out of the audience and dragged him on stage.

"Now then young man I can tell that under that cold and dark demeanor beats a heart in love." Heart Stopper began causing Itsuki to scowl at him and Kangee to snicker from within the pouch he wore around his neck under his shirt. This was just plain embarrassing and Kangee would never let him live it down now. "So what if it is?" He asks sounding disinterested.

"Well now folks you have your proof this young man's hear beats wildly at the thought of one special little lady." Heart Stopper flashed his audience a huge knowing grin. "How says its a girl? How do you know I'm not gay or something?" Itsuki fires back a bit sharply earning gasps and oohs from the people below. Heart Stopper's smile faltered figuring out that he had picked the wrong person to be on stage with them.

"Err are you?" He asks somewhat nervously never having dealt with someone who didn't like a females before. "I'll let you find out." He retorts with a roll of his eyes. He could feel Kangee shifting in the pouch. The feel of feathers brushing his skin suggesting he was trying to peer through the gapes between buttons of his shirt to see what was going on.

"Okay then well lets move on to the actual act now shall we?" Heart Stopper says with a chuckle trying to take back control of his show. "I want you to close your eyes and picture the one you love and describe them to me without saying there name or any personal details about them just describe what you love about them."

Itsuki with a deep sigh closed his eyes picturing J.J. in his mind which drew a slight smile from him curving his lips upwards slightly. "She is amazing really. She is so affectionate and loving. She has a big heart and has more then enough room in it for all of those she cares about. She is kind and understanding and stands up for what she believes in and those she cares for." He began drawing awes and dreamy sighs from those listening.

"She is always willing to stand up for her friends even if it draws attention to her. She has a great dislike of crowds but will gladly march through them to help a friend in need. She has no tolerance for bullies and is unaffected by teasing directed at her. She just shrugs it off and ignores it. She is strong and dependable. She is brave and beautiful despite her scars." He continues giving a dreamy sigh himself earning a faint snort from Kangee who instead supported turning his affections to his partner Lupine Alpha rather then the girl he was friends with.

"Well now there you have it folks the one he loves sounds truly amazing now then lets see if she returns his affections shall we?" Heart Stopper calls out to the audience earning an uproar of cheers from the crowd. "With a wave of my wand and a few words his true love should appear in a puff of smoke if she returns his affections."

Turning to a silk sheet spread out on the stage he raised his heart shaped wand and gave it a wave calling out the magic words to summon the girl who held the young mans heart. _**"Nunc autem non videntur, qui diligit eum!"**_ With a final flourish of his wand he called forth the girl. In a puff of magenta smoke that thrilled the audience a girl appeared lying curled up on the sheet.

Gasps and ohhs and ahhs followed as everyone stared at the beautiful girl lying on the sheet. Heart Stopper laughed nervously. Itsuki opened his eyes assuming he could despite not having been told to. He looked at the girl expecting to see J.J. but was taken back at what he saw. "Well it seems that it didn't quite work out the way it was supposed to but it did work in a way." Heart Stopper laughs his audience chuckling along with him as he turned this little misstep into a part of the show.

"Had it worked as intended the smoke would have been red not magenta. However magenta does still have red in it and a bright throbbing pink is a color of love which means this lovely young lady could very well carry some sort of affection for this young man and she bears all the same qualities that he loves about the girl who holds his heart. So my magic did work in a way just not the way it was intended to oh well makes it more interesting wouldn't you say?" Heart Stopper calls giving a wave of his arm to the audience.

There were laughs and a few shouted comments from various people all though seemed to be enjoying the show. "Now then shall we see who exactly this lovely lady is?" He calls moving over to crouch beside the girl. Her back was to the audience so all they could see were her long legs half curled up covered in russet skin tight cloth and her long loose dirty blonde hair.

He gently shook the girl awake and helped her to her feet. "She is a bit disoriented from my magic which is to be expected but otherwise she is fine." He calls as he pulled her up to a standing position turning her to face the crowd. There was silence as everyone took in the disoriented and dazed girl swaying up on stage her hand being held by Heart Stopper.

"Lupine Alpha." Itsuki breathes softly his dark eyes wide as he took in the sight of his partner standing there on stage. He was nervous all of a sudden. He knew Lupine liked his other self Corvus. While he was Corvus himself it made sense in way what Heart Stopper said about her holding affection for him. She did after all or at least one part of him. She had only met him as Itsuki a few times before or after he had transformed.

She did also in a way have many of the same traits as J.J. did but in others he felt they were completely different. Where J.J. was calm Lupine was wild and untamed. And J.J. was overly affectionate while Lupine showed affection in rare moments. Lupine didn't often think before leaping into action and J.J. always thought her actions through before hand.

All of a sudden the audience jumped to their feet in a roar of applause and cheers everyone clapping and hooting and hollering as they took in the sight of the superhero on stage. "Ordinarily I would release the women to the gentleman whose heart she held but seeing as how this didn't exactly go as planned I'll just let her go on her way or release her into the care of another until she comes too fully." Heart Stopper says helping her towards the stairs that exited off the stage as his assistant directed the young man off the stage on the other side.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have this nice elderly gentlemen who has volunteered to take care of the young lady until she orients herself enough to leave on her own." Heart Stopper says turning the girl over to a small elderly Asian man who came forward from the audience to take the girl. "Not to worry I know the perfect little shop near here that sells some of the best tea there is and she can sit and relax there until she is ready." Master Fu says with a kind smile taking the girl and leading her away slowly.

Itsuki kept casting glances over his shoulder as the man lead his partner away her gold eyes still dazed and confused. Marinette who stood in the audeience with Alya gave a sigh in relief as she spotted Master Fu glad it was him. He may not have been the one to give Lupine Alpha her miraculous but he would care for her anyways she knew she could trust him to do so.

"She'll be fine now The Grand Master has her, she'll be okay, Marinette." Tikki reassures her from her spot in Marinette's purse which was cracked open enough for Tikki to peek up through and touch Marinette's hand with a paw. "Yeah you're right Tikki I don't have to worry now." She murmurs breathing a sigh of relief relaxing now that she knew Lupine was in good hands.

"Did you say something?" Alya asks looking towards her friend with a questioning look.. "No just that she seemed really out of it is all." Marinette says hastily her arms waving around frantically as Tikki dove back into her purse. "Well yeah she did kind of appear out of no where that is bound to confuse anyone." Alaya says turning her attention back to the stage as the show continued on her phone in hand recording the entire thing to put on her blog.

The same feeling of relief could not be said for Itsuki who was trying to push his way through the crowd to get to the old man who had his partner. He didn't like the idea of leaving her with some stranger. He was struggling because all who saw him would try to stop and talk to him many laughing and slapping him on the back for his part of the performance or for his luck in getting the wrong girl.

By the time he broke free of the crowd and went running after the old man he quickly lost sight of him as he moved around a tree and seemingly disappeared. Itsuki gave a squawk of frustration that mimicked Kangee's own squawk as he floated up though the neck of his shirt. His feathers all ruffled as he peered around desperately searching for any sign or sense of his counterpart's chosen one.

"Kangee, Feathers..." He was interrupt from transforming behind the very tree his partner and the man disappeared from around by the sudden appearance of a turtle kwami. "Don't worry you're partner is in good hands. Master is just taking her back to his place where she can rest and relax till she is ready to leave. He won't hurt her. He just wants to talk to her." Wayzz explains holding out his paws to soothe both kwami and miraculous holder's feathers.

"Who are you?" Kangee squawks flying around Wayzz to investigate. "It has been many centuries Kangee since we last met. I am Wayzz remember? The Turtle Kwami. "Ohh yeah I remember you now you pissed Accalia off by eating her berries and she still holds a grudge against you for it. If I remember correctly she tried biting you." Kangee says cackling in glee his more friendly personality showing through now that he calmed down.

"You know him Kangee?" Itsuki asks cautiously still not sure if he should trust him or not. "Yeah and if this Master guy is the one who has his miraculous and is the Great Guardian of the set his miraculous is from Accalia and her girl are in good hands." Kangee reassures him flying up to his face giving him a smile and a tap on the nose.

"I would still feel better if I could see her for myself." Itsuki says eyeing Wayzz still a bit leery reaching up to cup his kwami in his hands. "Alright follow me then I'll show you the way." Wayzz says turning to fly off with Itsuki running to keep up with him with how fast the little turtle was moving. Upon reaching a Chinese oriented shop Wayzz phased through the door letting Itsuki in from the inside. In the froyer Itsuki stopped when Kangee flew out of his hands.

"You should transform she doesn't know you're Corvus remember? You haven't told her yet and unless you plan to now she will be confused as to why you are worried about her." Kangee says zipping around his head. "Ohh yeah good point." He murmurs holding up his wrist where a silver bangle hung. "Feathers Out!" He cries as Kangee was pulled into the bangle causing it turn a metallic black and five glowing purple crow's feet marks to appear on it.

A black mask covered his eyes and all the way to the peek of his long nose. His eyes a glossy black no pupil or whites to be seen. A sleeveless blue black shirt covered his chest and torso as a matching pair of breeches covered his legs. The hem of the top sprouting feathers that stuck out along his hips at an angle growing longer towards his sides. Black boots with three talons on the toe and one on the heel covered his feet. A pair of long gloves that went all the way to his upper arms held in place by a band covered the majority of his arms. Long feathers that grew shorter towards his elbow and then longer again up towards his shoulder but not as long as the ones by his wrists, sprouted from the outer edge of his gloves forming wings of sorts. Tied around his back was a boomerang with an x shape and four slightly curved ended wings instead of the usual kind of v shaped two winged boomerang. The string came over one shoulder tying across his chest keeping his weapon in place along his back out of his way until he needed it.

Transformed now He followed Wayzz into the next room. "Master I told Kangee and his chosen one not to worry as you asked but he insisted in coming along to make sure she was okay." Wayzz announces as Corvus entered the room behind him. Lupine sat, still somewhat dazed but her gold eyes clearer then before, in front of the old man a cup of tea in her hands.

"Corvus!" She cried setting down the tea and reaching for him. He rushed to her side wrapping his arms around her pulling her in tight making sure she was okay as he did so. He was worried for her. She was his partner and friend after all. Once she relaxed again he situated himself so that he was sitting across from the old man with her in his lap.

He knew he shouldn't encourage her feelings for him or anything or make her think he liked her that way but he was worried and didn't fully trust this Grand Master yet. He felt better if he was holding her or if she was like this. Then he could easily pick her up and get out of there if need be. The old man simply smiled and poured a second cup of tea for their second guest.

"Now then since I have both of you here why don't we discuss this Deer Women of yours and her kwami Tuuwa was it?" Master Fu questions looking to Wayzz for confirmation. "Yes the Deer Kwami's name is Tuuwa meaning earth she as I remember was always rather head strong and battling it out with Accalia. She is a rather delicate one though and gets easily upset. She is also easy to persuade she holds the ability to give the wielder of her miraculous the power of hypnosis or rather persuasion. The power to enter the minds of men and children and make them her puppets her power is weaker on women if I remember right."

Master Fu nodded thinking. "To have Deer Women appear in Paris is troubling as she appears to be helping Hawkmoth create akumas mainly targeting men or young children in their early teens at the oldest. And she left shortly after Lupine did suggesting she could have followed somehow. It's very troublesome. Unfortunately if the two of you left there is no telling if she would follow. "

Master Fu sipped his tea as did Lupine who lounged against Corvus snuggling closer to him her ears making it hard for him to drink his own tea. "Another thing that I wanted to discuss with you. How do the two of you get along with Ladybug and Chat Noir? Your fellow Miraculous holders and temporary teammates." Lupine finished off the rest of her tea leaning forward to set it down finally allowing Corvus to drink his own tea with out getting a mouth full of dirty blonde hair or russet colored fur.

"I get along pretty well with Chat I try not to have much to do with Ladybug so I don't step on her toes taking over as leader its her city after all. I like Chat he is funny and makes a good friend. I don't know much about his personal life but he seems a lot like me in that aspect needing the suit for freedom. " Lupine alpha smiled showing more of her teeth then she meant to.

"And you Corvus what do you think of them?" Master Fu turned his attention to the crow now who had been pretty silent through it all. "I get along with Ladybug the best me and the cat clash a bit. He is to headstrong and very animated for my liking it can be hard to get much of a word in especially when he's going on about Ladybug. And then their is his so called Princess. We don't see eye to eye over her. Ladybug seems to understand me and I her we get along especially since she isn't allergic to me like Chat Noir is. She listens and is very interesting to talk to."

Corvus frowned at the way Lupine stiffened in his lap shifting away from him slightly as if he offended her. Fu nodded again rubbing his chin as he thought. "Wayzz call Plagg and Tikki here with their chosen ones please. I do believe Ladybug and Chat Noir could use some trails in which to test them. A mix up of their partnership should do the trick. Test their teamwork better then ever show they can get along and work with others."

Wayzz nodded in understanding while giving a sigh. "Yes Master I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that he left. "Now then while we wait hows about some more tea?" Lupine eagerly held out her cup for some more moving off Corvus to sit beside him putting space between them. Her behavior towards him changing just ever so slightly if it hadn't been for the fact that he knew her so well then he might have missed it. Once Lupine was comfortable resting either on or against him the few times he either allowed it or she let herself then she didn't move far and hated it when he moved her off or away whining at him and giving him puppy dog eyes.

It was a while later after several more cups of tea and Lupine inching further away from him to his growing frustration. He liked Lupine pretty well and when her behavior changes on him it irritates him. he liked knowing her. Knowing her habits and her normal behavioral patterns so her suddenly changing made him uncomfortable. He experienced far to much change in behavior from his family back home hence why he liked knowing just how things should be under normal circumstances and what was consider not normal.

Ladybug was the first to show up bringing with her some pastries in a box. "I heard there was tea so I brought tea cakes and little sandwiches to go." She explains sitting down seeming somewhat nervous. Lupine immediately pounced on her hungrily. Ladybug let out a yelp followed by a laugh as Lupine wrestled the box away from her to eagerly dig in and pull out a tiny cake and sandwich. Corvus had to retrieve the box from her before she ate all the food meant to be shared. A hungry wolf was a force to be reckoned with.

Chat Noir showed up a few minutes later while everyone else other then Lupine whose cake and sandwich were gone by then and was currently trying to see if she could charm Corvus into handing over his, was eating the snacks and having tea. "Sorry I'm late it took me a while to find a way to get away and transform." He rubs the back of his neck standing there awkwardly.

Lupine Alpha's eyes focused on him frown slightly puzzled almost. Suddenly she broke out in a grin. "Are you wearing lipstick?" She asks howling with laughter. This earned the other two superheroes attention. He blushed under his mask one hand covering his mouth. "Sorry the photo's being taken of me required makeup and I didn't get the chance to wash it off." He mutters being vague about explaining trying not to let on he modeled.

Lupine got up with a playful smirk on her face moving over to Chat she lowered his hand and quickly covered his lips with her own in a kiss. She pulled back as her partner gave a squawk of outrage and Ladybug gaped stunned not sure what to think other then be a tiny bit jealous. Lupine pulled back smacking her lips rubbing the transferred lipstick more thoroughly onto her own lips humming as she realized it was flavored as some kinds were.

"Ohh this is really high quality stuff and it's flavored. Classic vanilla. Wet matte lipstick. A god all around type that stays on for quite a while and won't wash off easily. You have got to get me the name of this brand or get me some of it wither or." She hums smacking her lips again enjoying the feel of the lipstick on her own lips while she left Chat Noir a sputtering red mess.

She quickly turned her attention to Corvus with a gleam in her eye. Smiling evilly with a seductive look she crooned softly to him "Oh Corvus..." He paled as she sashayed her way over to him titling his head up with one finger under his chin. She leaned down sealing the dark seductive look she gave him with a kiss. She pulled back quite rather happy with herself for the faint sheen of the lipstick on her partner's lips.

Ladybug understanding now what was going on started to giggle watching the two stunned boys. Lupine was a flirt. She liked toying with boys a bit especially her partner. She was very light hearted and playful about it never putting much into it that could give any guy false hope into being with her unless she was interested and the only one she was interested in was Corvus.

Chat was just starting to come around beginning to understand that she only kissed him in a playful manner liking the lipstick he wore. She had made her interest in Corvus clear with the look she gave him and her behavior towards him reassuring Chat that she wasn't interested in him like that so he didn't have to worry about telling her his heart belong to his lady, when Lupine turned her eyes to Ladybug wetting her lips a bit with the tip of her tongue her eyes narrowed as she walked right up to the other girl and pulled her into a kiss.


	18. Glitter Pens Soulmates part 1

It had all started with the last akuma attack. Many people had been hit by the blast from Soul Writer a novelist who had lost their soulmate to cancer after a long drawn out battle against it. Hawkmoth had taken advantage of their heartache and grief and had akumatized them. Ladybug and Chat Noir along with Lupine Alpha and her partner Corvus had all been hit by the beam of light but it strangely didn't seem to do much other then cause words to appear on their skin.

They had broken the pen the akuma was hiding in and Ladybug purified the akuma and used her Miraculous Ladybug trick and the words vanished or so they thought. Everything seemed back to normal at first until a few days later at school when Nino freaked out because he had scrawling hand writing appearing on his arm out of no where.

That was strange enough but it disappeared before they could show the girls. Now after school Adrien couldn't help but stare at his own arm which was slowly getting colored and covered in all kinds of fancy drawings. He stared open mouth as black colored in the lines of a little kitty face with a big green bow around the neck. A few blocks away a girl sat in her room drawing on herself happily.

Mari hummed softly as she happily drew a picture of a black cat on her arm giving it a giant bow around its neck and adding curling whiskers. Tikki giggled as she watched sitting on Marinette's shoulder watching her draw using glitter pens she had just gotten. Once her drawing was finished she added the words Chat Noir in big loopy letters above it.

"You should show him this drawing he would love it." Tikki giggles as Mari started on a new drawing slowly covering every available inch of skin on her arm in drawings. "Maybe I'll take a picture of it but just my arm besides I have to wash this all off before school tomorrow. " She says with a little laugh as she quickly ran out of room on her arm.

Shifting to look in a mirror Mari grinned getting an idea as she saw how much more skin she had available to draw on. She had on just a sports bra and a pair of shorts since she was in the privacy of her own room and had nothing to do for the rest of the evening. She sat in front of the mirror and continued drawing over herself humming softly as she did.

Adrien stood in front of a mirror in his bathroom at home watching as slowly every last inch of available skin was covered in more drawings. Plagg sat on his head watching seemingly amused. This is entertaining in a way. "This girl has talent and good sense of style." He comments from his perch. "How do you know its a girl?" Adrien asks still confused but fascinated as more various style black cat drawings appeared on his skin along with a tiny black kitten eating cheese.

"You are covered in glitter ink everywhere except for where there would be clothes which appears to be a bra and shorts. It's a girl." Plagg gripes with a roll of his eyes. Adrien blushed realizing the shape of the clear skin did resemble where a bra on a girl would be. "Plagg whats happening why is this happening who is drawing on me?" He asks getting freaked out a bit and beginning to panic he couldn't go to school like this and his father would get suspicious if not him then Natalie would.

"I don't know why or really how other then that blast from the last akuma attack felt funny even after Ladybug fixed everything didn't you feel that tingling on your skin? It has to be from that attack it wasn't fully fixed and now this is the result. " Plagg says with a yawn. "Okay that means Ladybug should be able to fix this if she uses her powers again maybe it just takes twice as much power to right it but that still doesn't say who is drawing on me. "

Alya had swung by for a visit and to drop off something she borrowed from her friend and upon seeing her couldn't stop laughing. "Girl you are covered in ink!" She laughs causing Sabine to poke her head up through the trap door and tsk at the sight of her daughter. "Don't worry maman it's washable and I'll take a shower later." She reassures her mother with a smile as Alya snagged the pens and began to add her own drawing to Mari's skin covering her back in glittery ink.

Adrien groans as now his back was getting covered. "What is this girl? Does she not have bones? Or joints? How is she doing this?" "Obviously she has a friend who is helping her the style is totally different. And there are no cats or cheese this person's style sucks. and I'm hungry now get me some cheese." Adrien groaned wondering how long he would have to live with the drawings despite how awesome some of them where making him wonder if perhaps it was Ladybug making them.

Once every last possible inch of her skin was covered in ink Mari struck a couple poses so Alya could take pictures. "These are so going up on my blog." Marinette had put on a tank top that she had cut the bottom off to use for something before letting Alya take pictures so her sports bra was covered but most of the ink still showed. "Just do me a favor and don't how my face." She pleaded heading down the stairs to go get a fresh clean towel before taking a bath.

"Sweetie what on earth happened to you?" Her fathers asks boggled at the sight of his daughter covered in a rainbow hue of colors. All except her face which they hadn't done out of worry about how it might affect the more sensitive skin there and encase the ink bled into her eyes while washing it off. "Glitter pens is what happened don't worry I'm going to go wash it off now." She says giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading back up to her room with a fresh towel.

"Hey before I take off can you do one of those cats on me? And do a Ladybug I want to put a picture of it up on my blog along with these." Alya begs offering up her arm. "Alright hold on one second." Marinette laughs grabbing her pens and drawing a cat and lady bug on Alya's arm in the same place as the first cat she had done on herself. Alya waved goodbye a bit later as Mari went into her bathroom and began to run the water.

Adrien scrubbed at his skin in an attempt to clear the ink from it to no avail. "Plagg it won't come off what should I do?" He pleads desperately shooting his kwami a look begging for help as much as it was nice to look at the drawings he couldn't have it stay there and who knew how long the girl might leave it on his only hope was if she went to his school and came in with it tomorrow then he could ask her to scrub it off coming up with some excuse as to why and why he had the same drawings on his skin.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Obviously. The drawings are on her skin not yours they just appear on yours so she has to be the one to wash them off." He grips from his perch on the shelf in one corner of the shower staying dry while Adrien tried to get clean." Adrien gave a frustrated groan rolling his eyes at his kwami and giving him a glare.

His phone rang from the sink counter causing him to get out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist before answering. Nino pulled up a video chat looking kind of freaked out. "Dude it happened again. But this time its a drawing." He says showing his arm where cute little black cat with a green bow and a ladybug on his nose was standing out against his dark skin." "You think that's bad Nino look at me?!" He cries turning the phone to the mirror so Nino could see all the ink covering him.

Nino was quiet a moment before bursting out laughing. "Dude what happened?" "I have no idea?! First it was the arms now its all of me!I can't go out like this my father will flip!" Adrien complains worrying. "Washing it off didn't work?" "Nope." He says with a sigh. "Try taking some pictures first and sending them to Itsuki maybe he can help he's got more experience with freaky shit." "Good idea Nino." Adrien says talking to him for a bit longer before hanging up and snapping some picture to send to Itsuki, J.J.'s friend.

Adrien sighed giving up and deciding to finish showering. Just as he stepped int the shower the ink began to run and drip almost as if the water was actually washing it off. "What the?" "She must of decided to take a bath." Plagg says with another yawn curling up on the dry washcloth on the corner shelf. "Huh okay." He says glad to finally be free of the ink. As he watched it drip off he though he saw handwriting mixed in but before he could get a good look it dripped off washed away from the girl's skin.

Mari sighed relaxing in the bath with Tikki watching as the water changed color. All her drawings vanished from her skin blurring and smearing as they dripped down her skin. Even her signature slowly disappeared from her skin. She scrubbed away the last of the ink before draining the tub and adding fresh clean water to soak in. She wrapped a towel around herself a while later all clean now and drained the tub once more. Getting dressed she slipped into bed with a yawn tired all of a sudden. "Night Tikki." She whispers her lights off and her all comfy cozy in her bed. "Good night Marinette."

The next morning at school Itsuki caught Adrien outside to talk to him. "You got it off finally?" "Yeah whoever's skin it's actually on washed it off after I sent you the pictures." "Well that's good at least." "Now if only who ever drew this would take it off." Nino says showing his arm with the drawing still in place. "Oh boy that last akuma really did a number didn't he?" Itsuki comments poking at the drawing. "Yeah I mean I feel bad for him but he was pretty strong I mean look at the effects of his attack. Hopefully Ladybug and Chat Noir can fix this the next time their is an akuma attack." Nino murmurs rubbing the drawing self consciously. "Hopefully before that." Itsuki murmurs his dark eyes hooded making him look mysterious as always.

Adrien blinked as the same drawing appeared on Itsuki's arm. "Now you have it." Itsuki scrunched up his face for a minute before shrugging and his normal neutral expression slide back into place. "What ever it'll disappear eventually." "Hey guys check it out look what Mari drew on me." Alya says running up to them showing them her drawing on her arm. They all starred at it for a minute gaping. Before they could say anything the bell rang for class so they had to split with Itsuki and get there before the teacher did.

Adrien and Nino slide into their seats just as the teacher walked in. All the girls in class were whispering and giggling amongst themselves all of them even Chloe and Sabrina had the cat and bug drawings somewhere on them. Marinette was putting her pens away as the class got started for the day having given everyone who wanted one a drawing including J.J.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough so the group could meet up and talk. Alya was the first to arrive dragging a exhausted Marinette behind her. Marinette had been bugged in every class for drawings by everyone even those who already had them wanted more especially Chloe. Chloe insisted on getting more Ladybug drawings covering her arm. She at the very least hadn't insulted Mari so she did it for her.

"Guys check out the new pics I put up on the Ladyblog you will freak when you see them." She announces gleefully eyeing Adrien with a gleam in her eyes. All the guys who hadn't been in on the whole cover Mari in ink incident last night peered at her phone crowding around to see the picture she had pulled up. "Woah!"


End file.
